


Fresh Meet!

by cre8ivsparq



Category: Lost Girl (TV), Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends, Bo is monogamous, College, Crossover, Crushing, Doccubus canon, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff, Human, I believe in smut before dating too, I believe in true love, Jealousy, Jocks, Lesbian Sex, No Bo and Dyson, Pining, Sisters, Smut, Soccer, Some bullying, Soulmates, University of Toronto, Wayhaught - Freeform, Wayhaught canon, WynDoc - Freeform, Wynonna Nicole rivalry, Wynonna is not, bo and kenzi are siblings, doccubus, dyson and Lauren are siblings, lost girl - Freeform, lots of humor, no powers, not a slow burn, realtionships, rivalries, soccer is big in Canada, soccer ladies are hot, theres some cute friendships here too, vex and evony are siblings, wynonna earp - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2019-11-27 09:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 43,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18192980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cre8ivsparq/pseuds/cre8ivsparq
Summary: What happens when the younger siblings of the popular soccer jocks Wynonna and Dyson of Toronto’s famed University of Toronto join their siblings at school?Jealousy? Rivalry? Broken hearts? Love? You can bet there will be drama!See what happens when young  Waverly and Lauren meet the older Bo and Nicole in this college crossover AU.The Lost Girl/Wynonna Earp crossover we all need! Cuz why not!(Sorry about the title but I think it’s hella clever)





	1. University of Toronto

**Author's Note:**

> First thing- no Champ or Shae. Screw both those characters. Seriously.
> 
> Also, there’s so many characters as is I don’t want to overload, so family backgrounds with Trick, Aoife, Alice, Gus, Nedley or even having Chrissy and Rosita seemed overkill. Who knows where it will go down the road or how long this will be. I’ve just really been wanting to do a crossover and couldn’t figure out a starting point. I wanted them to have their powers and have them meet in purgatory but nothing made sense. So here I am with them all human. I thought it was a fun idea to have them to meet in college as friends and bring the young ones in as siblings.
> 
> I mean... what could go wrong... am I right?!! ;) 
> 
> Hold on y’all!

Edited 3/28/19

 

Waverly picked up her luggage from the airport carousel and threw it in her cart. Wynonna said she was already waiting for her which made her feel a lot less nervous being in a big city like Toronto. _This certainly isn’t Purgatory_ she thought. As she walked out into the warm Toronto air she looked around at all of the bustling people everywhere. Families, lovers, students, business people hailing cabs it was all a bit overwhelming since Purgatory didn’t even have an airport and this is by far the largest airport Waverly has ever seen. To be fair, aside from where she got on the plane this is the only time she’s flown, so this is her second airport. The nervous energy she was having did have some fear but it was a good fear. She had to get out of that one horse town and the stories Wynonna would tell her about this University would thrill her. Once she started to look into the academics offered at the University Wynonna attended she actually liked what they had to offer so she applied herself. She ended up getting in on a full academic scholarship just as her sister did on an athletic one, she couldn't believe her luck. Especially considering the only way either of them would have been able to attend is if they received a full ride. Wynonna was thrilled to hear that her nerdy baby sister pulled it off, of course she did, she was valedictorian and was in the top percentile with her SATs at her high school. It would also be good to see Wynoona all the time again as she didn't come home this past summer stating that she needed to work on upping her soccer game. That hurt Waverly as she really missed her sister dearly  and felt incredibly isolated this past year without her. Wynonna did come for Christmas, and to see her graduate, but a few weeks pales in comparison when you are used to having your sister around at least a few months out of the year. At least now they could reconnect.

HONK HONK!!!!! Waverly turned around quickly at the loud noise to see Wynonna in a beat up old yellow Camaro that looked like it time warped from the 1970's. _When did she get that car?_ Wynonna looked her usual self with her leather coat, hair like a mare with a Hollywood stylist, and shades hanging down the base of her nose as she looked down at Waverly with a glint in her eye. _  
_

“Hey there baby girl, get your ass over here and give your sister a hug!” Waverly rolled her eyes at her sisters antics but beamed a 100 watt smile as she missed her terribly. She trotted over to her sister leaving the cart behind as she jumped in her sisters arms giving her a huge bear hug. They finished hugging and packed her things in the trunk and some in the back seat of the car and headed off to the Univeristy of Toronto together. Waverly was trying to figure out the ancient radio on the Camaro as Wynonna sped down the highway leaving the airport behind them.

“When did you get this sweet ride Nonna?” Waverly giggled looking at Wynonna with a sarcastic look. 

“It’s my best friend Bo's who I can’t wait for you to meet! She’s super cool and I told her my baby sis was coming so she let me borrow her ride. She's the coolest chick Wave, you'll love her. She plays on the team with me at school and she’s my roommate too. We met during our first year and we just clicked ya know. She's gone through some stuff too." Wynonna looked off for a second at that comment and Waverly knew exactly what Wynonna meant at this. She reached over and squeezed her sisters leg for reassurance to have her continue with what she was saying. " Ahem, Anyway, there’s a few of us that hang out from the team that you’ll meet also.We all live in this dope house and have parties there that you'll be going to soon enough." Wynonna winked at Waverly. "We’re all really good soccer players. Nicole's the captain, her and Tamsin have an adjoining room to ours so we have a lot fun together, of course you know I’m the co-captain. Nicole just better watch herself this year, I’m better this year and may just strip her of her title,” Wynonna said with a smirk.

“Didn’t you just say you were all friends and hang out together Nonna?”

“All’s fair in love and soccer baby girl. All is fair.”

Waverly rolled her eyes, “Pretty sure that’s not how it goes Nonna.”

“Does for me.” She said flatly.

They carried up Waverlys things into the freshman dorms finally finding her room towards the end of the hallway she noticed that her door was already open and there was a blond girl inside with a very tall equally blond male putting things away inside. The room was modest inside. Each side was set up as if it was a mirror. There was a bed. nightstand, desk, and chair as far as the bedroom furniture went. The door opened in between the beds. On one side of a bed was the bathroom and on another was a very small area that had a mini fridge, microwave, the worlds smallest sink, little sitting area , and cabinets that made up the kitchenette. The beds were full size and the space wasn't cramped and had windows opossite the beds in front of the desks to give it a bright feel. For a dorm it seemed homey and nice enough Waverly thought.

“Hi, I’m Waverly, are we roommates?” Before the girl could speak Wynonna came in huffing and puffing dropping Waverlys boxes on the floor, “what the fuck waverly did you bring your pet rocks or some shit, Jesus Christ that’s fucking heavy.” Wynonna was still huffing as she finally started to take in her surroundings as well as the people in the room with them.

She finally saw the blond male as they locked eyes and both stated at the same time, “what the hell are you doing here in my sisters room!” Waverly and Lauren just looked at each other and then at their siblings who clearly knew one another, not really knowing the dynamics of their relationship. Waverly knew Wynonna could have a bit of fun with men when she wanted to but by the way they were staring each other down it didn’t seem that way. Right before Waverly felt a panic set in Wynonna and Dyson started to laugh like idiots and gave each other a hug.

“No fucking way man, your sister is staying with mine. That’s so cool! That really makes me feel better. Also, I feel like I can babysit a lot less. Ammiright,” Dyson chuckled high fiving Wynonna who was shaking her head in agreement.

“First of all Dyson I’m fucking 19 and no one asked you to babysit me. Knowing you and your ridiculous drinking habits I’ll be the one babysitting you or being the designated driver,” Lauren’s eyeroll could be heard in Mexico it was so loud and Waverly couldn't help but laugh. “Hi, I’m Lauren, nice to meet you Waverly. Don’t mind my putz of a brother. He believes because he’s a jock he’s Gods gift to everything. Although he only received a partial scholarship while I received a full academic scholarship.” Waverly was super thrilled at this news. What are the chances that her roommate received the same type of scholarship as her.

“Oh god, nerd alert,” Wynonna elbowed Dyson.

“That’s so awesome Lauren I did too! I bet that’s why they put us together. It’s exciting to have someone interested in academics as much as I am!” Both girls were super happy and smiling brightly while both siblings rolled their eyes and shrugged.

“Anyway, if you two are done drooling over your brains can we please get the rest of your shit Waves, I have to give Bo her keys back.” Wynonna pleaded to her sister who was deep in conversation with her new roommate.

“Your going to see Bo? Can I tag along with you Wy, I haven’t seen her yet this semester.” Dyson looked desperately at Wynonna.

“Dude, NO! Firm as fuck no. Let it go dude. Just be her friend and stop trying to ruin your friendship over something that isn’t there for her. Jesus, two years, grab a fucking clue already!” Waverly and Lauren just kind of looked and shrugged their shoulders not understanding or caring about any of it. They just went about unpacking and chatting with one another learning about their class schedule and what they look forward to in the coming year.

——- Later on——

There was loud music coming from next door that had Waverly and Lauren holding their ears with there hands tightly. They both went to bang on the door to see who was playing the insufferable music and a girl around the size of Waverly opened up with piercing blue eyes and pitch black hair looking less than enthused.

“What?” she deadpanned.

“Oi, who’s at the door? Is it Bo with the pizza and beer?” They heard from a British accent coming from somewhere else in the room that was from... _was that a male's voice?_ Waverly thought.

“No, it’s more like Little House on the Prairie.” the girl snarked. Waverly and Lauren looked at each other, granted they were dressed down in their nightclothes going through syllabus’ and getting a head start on course work after unpacking, wanting to make sure they were prepared for their day, but they didn’t look that bad. Just then another face popped up, this was a young goth male, which seemed odd since this shouldn’t have been a coed dorm, that was a floor down, this was the all female floor.

“Um, hi, I’m Lauren and this is Waverly we’re Your neighbors.” Lauren motioned from herself to Waverly and then put her hand out for her neighbor to shake.

“So..” Kenzi just crossed her arms over her chest and stared at them annoyed.

“Uh...well, it’s just that, we’re trying to study and get ready for bed and your music is kind of loud.” Kenzi and Vex's eyes both go wide as they both look at each other and then back at them and then start to laugh hysterically at them practically falling on top of one another barely able to stand they are laughing so hard. Waverly was losing her patience as the music was starting to give her a migraine, Wynonna may poke fun at her from time to time but she sure as fuck wasn't going to take shit from anyone let alone these two.

“Listen you shit tickets I’m not going to have an entire year of this shit where you think you’re superior to us because you listen to loud music and party all the time. I’m here to study and have fun too, but not when I have class at 8am and it’s already 11:30 at night and your music is about to pop my fucking ear drum!” Waverly had her hand in front of Kenzi's face, her face was red, and her veins are popping out of her neck, both kenzi and vex looked terrified and grabbed each other as a form of protection.

Behind them they heard laughter, both Lauren and Waverly swung around to see a very curvy, gorgeous woman with big brown eyes, long brown hair, smoky eye makeup, chest for days, two pizzas and a case of beer.

“You must be an Earp.” The woman said as she came up to Waverly setting the beer down so she could shake Waverly's hand.

“H-how did you know that.” Waverly shook it nervously.

“What can I say, the Earp temper is legendary, also Wynonna told me you were on the same floor as my sister. I’m Bo. And that shit ticket is my sister Kenzi who will most definitely be putting her headphones in and not blasting her music keeping you up all night. Besides, she certainly wouldn't want to be visited by an RA and have them find out Vex isn’t a females name,” Bo eyed Kenzi knowingly letting her know that she was very serious about everything she just said.

“Oh come on Bo seriously. There so lame!” Kenzi went to her knees and grabbed at Bo's jacket pleading for her to change her mind.

“Can it Kenz! This is my best friends sister on a full scholarship, maybe if you're nice to her she can help you... gee I dont know, pass a class.” Bo loosened Kenzi's grip off of her clothes as she made the statement.

“First of all I pass just fine, once I actually get up. I’m a frigging computer genius." She scoffed "Seriously. Why are classes during the day anyway. It’s sacrilegious.” Bo rolled her eyes and apologized for Kenzi's antics before she turned her attention to the blond that was quietly watching the scene play out as well as raking in every inch of Bos body unapologetically. Bo smirked as she didn't seem to stop even though she was now paying attention to her do it. The blond was beautiful, soft yet stoic with her features her hair seemed to shine like the sun even though the hallway was poorly lit, but her eyes, her whiskey brown eyes with little sparkles in them that looked like stars had Bo gravitating towards her as if their was an invisible rope pulling her.

“And who might you be?”Bo all but purred. Lauren swallowed hard and felt like she was going to choke, Bos proximity was incredibly close and she was bombarded with the scent of leather and musk, she could feel her heat radiating off her body as Bo licked her lips and held out her hand. Lauren knew she was turning pink and could feel sweat on her brow and the back of her neck, she was also incredibly wet as this woman was sexy as hell and confident to boot.

“I-I uh I’m Lauren, Lauren Lewis,” she shook Bos hand that felt like the softest thing she ever touched and God did she want it to touch her. _No Lauren, you just met her. Stop having inappropriate thoughts. God she is so incredibly sexy though. Shit!_ Lauren openly winced at her own thoughts.

“ **Lewis!** Your Dysons baby sister?!” Bo internally panicked at this realization and wished in that moment she could of been related to anyone else. Literally anyone!

“Uhhhhh....Um, yes?” she shrugged.

"Fuck me," Bo said under her breath as she went to go in and join Kenzi and Vex picking the beer back up.

“What was that?” Lauren asked quizzically.

Bo sighed before turning around to give Lauren the sexiest look she could before shutting the door, “nothing. I look forward to seeing a lot more of you around Lauren. Definitely, a lot more of you.” She winked and closed the door.

Waverly turned to Lauren whose mouth was hanging open like a guppy. Waverly giggled, “you're fucked! She’s super hot and you're all hers.” Waverly continued to laugh as she went into their room. Lauren just stood there blinking wondering what the hell just happened and how much Waverly was exactly right, she was fucked.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I first wrote this chapter on my phone as if I was an over eager teenager. I have now added a thousand words, changed some plot points, corrected mistakes, and edited. God I hope its better lol. 
> 
> I promise to not write on my phone again. I had to change this chapter up as I couldn't move forward with two and almost three story lines due to holes from this chapter. Thanks for your patience.
> 
> I’m a firm believer in smut so the rating will change when I figure that part out but M for now just in case I don't. No idea how long this is....
> 
> Also I am still figuring out this platform. I normally don't write here.


	2. School starts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I italicize thoughts characters are having in their heads. Also, I went and fixed a lot of errors, and some major plot points in chapter one so if you want to reread the first chapter I strongly suggest you do. 
> 
> Thank you for the kudos.
> 
> Mentions of bullying in this chapter----

Lauren and Waverly spent time getting to know one another over the weekend that they moved into the dorms and really enjoyed each others company. Lauren was a pre-med student taking a double major in Biochemistry and Behavior, Genetics and Neurobiology. She had taken as many of the pre-college courses as she could in high school to prepare herself for her course work knowing how strenuous her work load will be and to alleviate that as much she could. Waverly did the same herself being also a double major in Ancient Languages and Anthropology. All of their classes seemed to be located where their dorm was, which was on the Mississauga campus of the University. This is also where their siblings were located and where the games are played for soccer. Knowing they didn't want to run around a lot they were both really thankful that their home and family was close by. They were also both extremely thrilled to know that they did indeed have two classes together that they couldn't complete before their high school days were over and they had to come to campus. Strangely enough the University paired them together in the courses as well.

"I can't believe you didn't take Spanish or English either!" Waverly snorted.

"It just seemed so pedestrian to me at the time." Lauren shrugged. "I had to take so much Latin in the beginning to really grasp the medical terminologies I was reading. It wasn't necessarily a requirement, but now that I have I can breeze through so much coursework as it has really helped me with what I am reading. I mean, what the hell did I need English and Spanish for anyway?" She laughed.

"I completely get it. I also needed to take Latin in order to bust out some of my language courses. I knew I wanted to take Ancient Languages, but I also wanted Anthropology. If I'm to understand other cultures I should be able to speak their languages, for whatever reason I just felt Spanish was to easy to take and started with harder ones first." Waverly stated as she sat across from Lauren on her bad pulling her legs under her and setting her arms in her lap.

"Hey, I think its super neat we have classes together this first semester. I feel really lucky to have you as my roommate Waverly. I mean, honestly I could of had Kenzi."

Both girls laughed loudly at that thought almost falling off of the bed they were laughing so hard.

"Yeah, I don't think that would of been the best pairing Lauren." Waverly was still giggling as she was wiping the tears from her eyes from her laughing fit.

Lauren herself was wiping tears away as she tried to regain her composure. "Um, yeah,no. Also, Waverly. Thanks for being so cool. Ya know. About the gay thing."

"Oh God Lauren. Please! Its 2019. Also, like I said, I'm Bi myself. Love whomever you want to love. I really don't care. Just be happy."

"Yeah, well. I don't see me and Bo together any time, but again I'm glad your cool with that, and with me in general really."

Waverly went to sit on Laurens bed and laid her hand on Laurens arm as she was confused as to where this statement was coming from all of a sudden. Laurens head was hanging down with her hair cascading  covering her face with a forlorn look on her.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" She really couldn't understand. In the short time Waverly spent with Lauren she knew her to be a kind, funny, goofy, geeky, great cook, lover of all things science and Star Wars, beautiful human. Why wouldn't Waverly like her for who she is?

Lauren let out a deep sigh before she began to speak again. "Nothing, its just.....I don't know. Sighhhhh. You know Dyson is annoying as shit as far as brothers go, but he has always been there for me. He has never judged me for who I am and has always protected me when I was younger. For the longest time I thought when he left that I would be bullied for being gay in high school, but I came to find out no one really cared about my sexuality. They just didn't like me for me."

"What! What the hell are you talking about Lauren? I think you're awesome." Waverly was shocked beyond belief at what she was hearing. Lauren seemed to be confident around her but maybe its because they were so similar.

Lauren gave Waverly a shy weak smile. "Well after Dyson went to college I kind of sprout up my junior year and was a bit awkward and gangly. I did, however, still have my girlfriend that I had been with since my sophomore year and just sort of figured things would go on as normal. Yeah, not so much, with Dyson out of the picture people seemed to snicker more when I was around and whisper behind my back. This whole time I thought it was the gay thing. Apparently it was a nerd thing. People didn't like that I was top of my class and that I was taking college courses, that I was called on in class a lot or that teachers used me as examples for how to do things when it came to homework. People really started to resent me so they started to make fun of how I looked and called me nerd, geek, loser all the time. No one talked to me or sat near me at lunch. Eventually the strain became to much on my relationship too and my girlfriend broke up with me. Saying she didn't want to be ostracized in high school, and that she wanted to enjoy her years there." She finished sadly looking out the window with tears brimming around her eyes that never seemed to fall.

"What a bitch. Seriously Lauren, she didn't deserve you. Screw those assholes too. You shouldn't feel bad for being good at what you do and achieving your dreams. Seriously. Your going to be an awesome Dr. some day and all of that shit will be dust in the wind. Who cares about some stupid kids in high school."

Lauren shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah I guess. I don't know. Like I said. Someone like Bo, who is beyond gorgeous just isn't someone I would even put on my radar. Actually no one is anyone I would put on my radar if I'm going to be honest with myself."

Waverly's heart broke for her new friend, she couldn't believe someone so sweet and amazingly smart could feel so terrible about herself. She just wasn't going to let her be like this her entire time here. She wanted Lauren to realize who she was when she was around Waverly. That she is an awesome person and who gives a shit about those pricks from her high school. Just then Waverly had an idea.

"Hey Lauren, did you do anything else in high school? Any extra curricular activities?"

"Um, yeah. I was in drama, track and band." She looked at Waverly with a curious look on her face.

"Oh really! I was in drama, cheerleading and band too. What instrument did you play?"

"Well I can play the piano really well, but I really loved to play my brothers bass whenever he wasn't paying attention. I'm pretty good at it too."

"Wow really?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well, I have an idea. I know we don't have a lot of time to do extra stuff, but what if when we did we did music together. I can actually sing pretty well. What do you say?" Waverly was beyond ecstatic and was bouncing up and down on the bed next to Lauren. Lauren could only giggle at her overly enthusiastic friend. 

"Huh, I think that sounds pretty cool. It could really help with stress and winding down."

"Exactly! Perfect, Its sorted then." Both girls giggled.

"Hey. thanks again Waverly. You really are the best." Lauren covered Waverly's hand and gave it a squeeze. No matter what she really knew that meeting Waverly was the best thing that could of happened to her after the past two years she had in high school and she was excited about being her friend.

"Don't mention it Lauren. I'm really happy we're going to be friends this year. I'm super excited." Both girls gave each other soft smiles and nodded. It really was going to be a great year for them both.

 

Monday morning--first day of class

 

Waverly and Lauren were running around their dorm getting ready for their first day of school. They both had English to start which helped them with their first day jitters a little. Once they both checked and then double checked that they had everything, grabbed their water bottles and did a quick check in the mirror they went out the door, as Waverly was locking their room up Lauren noticed a sign on Kenzi and Vex's door --  **Wake us up losers---**   "Hey Waves look at that" 

Lauren was pointing at their neighbors door while Waverly had her class schedule in her mouth finally getting the damn lock to turn completely before she grabbed her paper looked. She sighed and rolled her eyes before she came over to their door and banged as loud as she could **"** **Wake the fuck up KENZI!!!!!"** They heard a lot of crashing, expletives and over all banging before the door was finally opened to a very disheveled Kenzi and Vex still in their pajamas. Kenzi had an eye mask pushed to the top of her head and Vex had on a kimono with bunny slippers.

"What the actual fuck! Is it the zombie apocalypse? Ohhhhh is is the zombie chicken apocalypse? Ohhhhhhhh Is it the zombie hooker with chickens apocalypse!!!!?" She was bouncing up and down on her feet by this point.

Lauren and Waverly just stood there with their mouths open as Kenzi became more and more excited with each apocalyptic zombie scenario. Waverly just huffed and rolled her eyes. "Why did you want us to wake you up Kenzi?"

"Oh, Cuz we have class together. I totally hacked your schedules last night. Fuck you guys are serious nerds man. See you in class losers." With that Kenzi slammed the door in the girls faces.

"Ugh, that girl is so annoying. Did she just say she hacked into our schedule!?"

Lauren just laughed." I don't know, I think she's pretty funny actually. I think she'll grow on you. She has to be pretty smart to hack the school system that quickly too."

"You're just saying that because you want to bang her sister Lauren."she glared at Lauren.

Lauren almost choked on her tea,"I DO NOT!"

"Mhmm sure you don't" Waverly rolled her eyes as they went off to their class.

 

The teacher had already passed out the syllabus' for the year and gone over the requirements for passing, she was about to go over the online groups before early dismissal when the door burst open with Kenzi in the front in a red leather corset, leather pants and 6" leather boots that went to her knees and Vex in an all leather outfit as well.

"Sup bitches! Class can finally start. The King and Queen and here. Hes the Queen in case you were wondering, please hold all autographs until the end of the session. Oh and also we take cash only, thanks." 

Waverly just rolled her eyes as Lauren just started to snicker in her seat at Kenzi's antics. She really did think the girl was hilarious and probably borderline certifiable. They of course both plopped down right next to Waverly and Lauren, Kenzi propping her boots up on the chair in front of her popping her gum and leaving her sunglasses on.

"How nice of you to join us, Mz. Malikov I presume? And Mr. Morrigan is it? You are Evony's brother yes?"

"Yeah, she took mum's name in the divorce." Vex said matter of factly, as if it was no big deal at all. 

"I see, well if you want to pass this class you will come to it on time. As freshman you are to attend classes and being 20 minutes late is basically not attending at all. If you would like the freedom the upper classmen have of coming and going in courses as they please you will have to actually pass first."

Kenzi groaned and just rolled her eyes, this was going to be a very hard year for her indeed.

After class let out Kenzi went up to the girls. "Ahem."

"Yes Kenzi. What do you want!" Waverly was so over this girl it wasn't even funny.

"Listen, I barely got through my last couple years of high school without Bo to wake me up to go. Our parents worked early and I seemed to always missed the first 2-3 periods. I got into so much trouble and had to take summer school and it really sucked. I aced all of my other courses because I'm actually hella smart but I just don't do mornings...or sober...or stupid classes like English."

"And!...I'm waiting for what this has to do with me exactly?"

Kenzi grumbled and rolled her eyes before she stuck out her hand,"look can we have a truce Waverly. I'm sorry I called you nerds and losers ok. I really can't screw this up. This is one of the better Computer Engineering programs and I'm actually really excited to be here. Its good to see my sister sure, but this program is on my level type of good, plus Vexey and I have been besties our whole lives and hes in an awesome Art/Art History special program that he's been salivating over for 4 years himself. We really like it here and want to stay and we'd do anything for you to just help get us up and keep us in check in the mornings. What do you say?"

"Anything huh?"

"Totes!"

Waverly shook Kenzi's hand."Computer engineering huh. You any good with sound? Do you play any instruments?"

"Um.... yes and yes." Kenzi raised an eyebrow and looked at Waverly with enthusiastic curiosity. "Vex plays drums and I play guitar. I'm an engineer, of course I can do sound. Duh! Why?"

"Well Lauren plays piano and bass and I sing, want to get together sometime and see if we can make some music? We will be super stressed out a lot and we figure it will be a way for us to relax. I also, strongly suggest you not start laughing at me if you want my help." Waverly was pointing her finger between Kenzi's eyes so far the girl was leaning back like a bow. 

Kenzi had her hands raised in defeat. "Wouldn't dream of it Waverly. Sounds like an awesome idea. As a matter of fact Vex here has to beg his sister for an art space to do his work, so we might as well find one with great electrical outlets. Apparently her best friend Mercedes' family owns half the school and can hook us up with whatever we want. He just has to beg and grovel for hours. Shes kind of a bitch but she does love the bastard."

"Cool, so we'll leave that to you then. You'll need to find the amps and mics too."

"Sheesh woman, anything else?"

"Nah. that's it." Waverly walked off with Lauren completely satisfied. 

 

\---Last class of the day---

"Hey Waverly, over here," Lauren waved her over as she walked into the Spanish auditorium. She was glad it was the last class of the day so that her and Lauren could walk home and chat about their day before carbing out before bed. Oh, how she so looked forward to her warm comfy bed. She dropped all of her books on her desk next to Lauren before she sat with a huff not noticing that her pen had dropped. When she went to go pick it up she noticed smooth alabaster skin from a long slender but very muscular arm bend down and pick it up instead. As Waverly looked up she saw firey red hair, the biggest most beautiful brown eyes and a gorgeous smile with...Jesus is that dimples? Waverly felt like her heart stopped. She was looking at a literal goddess, did she die and go to heaven, or Mount Olympus? _Fuck this woman is sexy._ Just then she felt Lauren elbowing her in her side a bunch.

"Ow," she whispered.

"Earth to Waverly,"she whispered back. "You've been staring and shes been talking to you."

"Fudgenuggets."Waverly instantly started to blush as she turned around again to see the woman smirking again with the pen held out to Waverly for she doesn't even know how long.

"Did you want this back,"she asked. "I mean if not I have no problem keeping it. I can always use an extra pen," she shrugged.

"Um no, I mean yes..uh, Yes I want it back. Thank you..."

"Nicole." She stated confidently.

"What?" Waverly was utterly confused.

"My name. I'm Nicole. Nicole Haught,"she went to shake Waverly's hand.

As Waverly grabbed her hand she smiled and held onto her hand for a little bit to long looking into her eyes and those damn dimples. _Ugh, it should be illegal for someone to be that good looking! Did she just say her last name is Hot? Figures._

"Um not that I don't mind holding your hand, but I should sit down now," she smirked.

"What? Oh yeah. HAHA! Of course. Um thanks again Nicole." She let her hand go and sank into her seat turning beat red.

Lauren did her best to keep her snickering down to a minimum as she saw her friend turn into a turtle.

"Shut. Up. Lauren!" She whisper screamed.

"No way man. You think I was bad with Bo. Holy cow. You just did that in front of the whole damn class."

Waverly looked around to a couple of people snickering and she sunk even lower in her seat pulling her hoodie over her head. She did glance a little over her shoulder to notice Nicole looking right at her as Nicole gave her a wink before the teacher started speaking. Waverly turned around with a huge grin on her face.

As class ended and Waverly and Lauren were packing up their things Nicole came over again.

"So mystery girl can I at least get a name?"

Waverly jumped and squealed because she was not expecting Nicole to come up behind her like that. Nicole started to giggle.

"Jesus Nicole, wear a bell or something. You almost gave me a damn heart attack," Waverly was holding her chest and breathing hard.

"Sorry, I just wanted to know what your name was before I headed out is all. Can you ever forgive me?" Nicole gave her puppy dog eyes and a lopsided dimpled grin that had Waverly swooning. She chastised herself for it to because she knew Nicole had this look down with girls and knew the effect it must of had on them. She wondered if Nicole was a player or not, or even if she cared, because damn she was hot as hell.

"I'm Waverly. Waverly Earp."

"Fuck you're Wynonna's sister!" That really wasn't the reaction Waverly was hoping for as there seemed to be a little bit of panic in Nicole's eyes, they soon dissipated and softened.

"Um yeah, so? You know her?"

"I'm her captain on the soccer team. We live together in the same house. She's cool, very good soccer player, loves to party." she chuckled.

"Yep, that's my sister," Waverly realized this was the girl that Wynonna wanted to steal the position from and wondered if maybe she knew that too and thats where the panic came from. _Shit, is Nonna going to get pissed if I date Nicole then._ Waverly internally groaned. Of course her sister would get in the way of her sex life.

"Anyway, thanks for grabbing my pen for me. Let me thank you by buying you a coffee sometime?"

"Oh, ok, sure. How about tonight."

Waverly's mouth dropped. She wasn't prepared for that quick. She thought she could have a few days, Jesus Nicole worked fast. Now she didn't know if this was a good idea at all. Now she wanted to talk to Nonna and see if this Nicole _was_ a player. She really didn't get that vibe at all though. In fact she felt the exact opposite. She felt warmth envelope her when Nicole was close to her. There was a heavy scent of vanilla coming off of her too, which was one of her favorite scents. She also seemed so easy to talk to, like they had been doing this all along. Maybe that's why Nicole felt so brazen to ask about tonight, could she be thinking the same as her? No, that's to much and a clearly crazy thought for her to be having.

"Um, actually I'm a bit busy tonight, but maybe soon?"

"Sure, here's my number. Give me a call anytime. It was really nice to meet you Waverly. And you are?" She peered around Waverly to look at Lauren.

"Oh, I'm Lauren. Lauren Lewis. And yes, before you say it, I'm Dyson's sister." Nicole chuckled and raised her hands in defeat.

"I wont say a thing. Welcome to the University ladies. You'll really like it here." Nicole looked directly at Waverly as she said, "I know you'll love it" as she walked off.

Waverly groaned turning to Lauren."Jesus what is it with these damn soccer girls? We're never going to get anything done with them being that damn hot."

"I believe a wise woman once told me, yeah you're fucked." With that Lauren cackled all the way out the door as Waverly just stood staring up at the ceiling before she let out a very loud sigh.

"Yep, I sure as shit am."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those Earpers that have never seen Lost Girl here is a quick run down-(if you have, feel free to skip)--
> 
> Kenzi is similar in body type to Waverly, but that's about it. She is very much like Wynonna in that she drinks constantly, stays up all night, loves to party with everyone, and is constant with the one liners. She also has a heart of gold and is the very best friend of Bo. Bo and Kenzi are inseparable in the series and would do anything for each other, they save each other on levels more than just physical. That's why I felt them being siblings here was more than appropriate. Kenzi is also a computer hacking genius.
> 
> Bo is like Wynonna in the hero sense. She would do anything for her friends, that she considers family. Being that Bo has no family, she is similar to Wynonna in that she was an outcast from her small town. She has found solace in her friends and would do anything for them. She isn't as reckless as her (that's where Kenzi comes in), but she is as brave, kind, loving, and drop dead gorgeous as her. They also love their leather.  
> One big difference is the way Bo and Wynonna love though. Bo loves more similarly like Nicole than to Wynonna. (Bo is Kevin in Wynonna Earp, but that is not what she looked like)
> 
> Lauren and Waverly are very similar when it comes to them both being studious and loving all things research. Willing to do anything to help their friends with whatever mission they are on in whatever capacity it is that they can. They are the brains of the operation. Lauren is however, tall and slim like Nicole is except she is a blond. Lauren also has arms for days like Waverly. Another difference is Waverly is way more feisty than Lauren. We basically see Waves with a shotgun in episode 1. Lauren was a slave in the beginning of the series, so it was a slow burn before she found her bad assery. Its there, just buried deep down under a lot of insecurities. Earps aren't much for that, except when it comes to love. (Lauren is Jolene in Wynonna Earp, but that is not what Lauren looked like)
> 
> Dyson is similar to Dolls in the I'm the big broody dude type that can do anything cuz I'm awesome, but he also shares Doc's traits with his man pain and the fact that he drinks a lot and parties a bit too much. In the series he's a dick to Lauren, but they become very close in the end and soon really rely on each other emotionally for a lot of things they never would have thought before. Also, why I thought it appropriate for the sibling thing here. Dyson is very tall with curly blond hair and has a Brad Pitt kind of body type with muscles. He pines over Bo the entire series and I just want to vom. 
> 
> Vex is just awesome. He's a fun character that has one liners, fun outfits, has fun, you never know what to expect and is an absolute joy every time they show up. Loved the character. Evony and Vex are colleagues on the series and although they take the piss out on each other its more of a love hate relationship. Also why I felt siblings worked here.
> 
> Evony is the best villain I have ever seen. Sexy, sultry, bitchy, unapologetic, powerful, classy, well dressed, vixen, so much fun to watch. She's like Mercedes, but a much more vicious version. Unapologetically so too. She is very slim, about the height of Wynonna, raven hair and brown eyes, looks like a French duchess with pouty lips that will stab you with her stiletto. Legit.
> 
> Tamsin is Eliza on Wynnona Earp and they're pretty similar. Just Tamsin is way more bad ass on Lost Girl, and also more emotional.


	3. The Soccer Girls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone was wondering why I had Bo and Lauren meet in the first chapter, in the series they meet and are instantly attracted to each other in the first episode. Same for Waverly and Nicole, they met in the second episode, so I had them meet in the second chapter. I'm going to try and have as many parallels as I can, ones I enjoyed anyway.
> 
> I have never been to Canada, except to transfer flights. I am doing my best to research, but I also have a story to write, so please be gentle on me. I am mixing both truths of UofT, American University culture, and shit I'm just making up lol.

The Mississauga campus of the University of Toronto was encapsulated  by Mississauga RD and Outer Circle RD for the most part. The Academic Centers circled around the volleyball and tennis courts that were situated in the middle of all of the buildings. On the south end sat the Erindale Hall Residence which is where all of the freshman resided. It was an incredible large building that was separated into different main floors, some being all male, all female or co-ed/non gender dependent on the preferences of the students when they did their applications. Just south of the Freshman dorms is Residence RD which runs parallel to Mississauga RD and in between those two roads lies the houses of the upper classmen. There's a mix of Greek culture, apartments, and one dorm building for those students still on a budget. South East of the residences of the upper classmen near the South Athletics Field where the soccer fields are located lies the athletic houses. They are tucked away from everyone and are pretty much left alone to their own devices. The soccer boys and girls are both neighbors living in large mansions not to far from one another. The girls have an English Tudor style home that was built sometime in the 1930's and the 25,000-square-foot brick home complete with a series of ivy-enshrouded arches and a blood-red front door sits, expansive and imposing, at the end of a long walkway lined with stone that bursts into color each spring when the tulips bloom. Once inside past the foyer you walk into a sunk in living room that takes the majority of the width of the first floor. Upon further inspection of the room you can see the old world style still throughout the home exposed beams, Tudor arch doorways, board-and-batten wall paneling, oak staircases and floors throughout. Behind the living room was an open kitchen with a large marble island, that has obviously been updated for modern times over the years with stainless steel appliances and smart refrigerator and double oven. To the right of the kitchen was a beautiful dining room with traditional carved flame Mahogany dining table finished with 2 beautiful bronze Tudor chandeliers with floral details and six lights. To the left of the kitchen was a study complete with a traditional red brick fireplace with an elaborate mantel surrounded by shelves of books and workstations modernized for today's electronic needs. (more than enough outlets.) To the side of the living room lies an imperial oak staircase leading to the girls rooms. On the top floor on the right in the corner was Wynonna and Bo's room, they shared a bathroom with Nicole and Tamsin. Each of the rooms was set up to share a bathroom in between each, if you occupied the bathroom, one simply locked the door so the others knew to not come in. A lot of the time the girls kept both doors open and just hung out when they were home, the rooms were private from the other residents apart from those they shared the bathrooms with. Only upper classmen resided in the house, however, there are special occasions in which a freshman, after passing their first semester, can come and live in the house. This is the condition for both Nicole and Wynonna as they were both Captain and Co-captain there freshman year and allowed to live in the house due to their stature on the team.

 

\-- **2 years ago soccer practice--**

 

"Nice practice Haught. To bad you'll never be as good as me." Wynonna laughed as she was taunting Nicole as they were in the locker room changing after practice. They had only just started and the coach was seeing everyone's skill set as she had a lot of fresh legs on the team this year. Nicole and Wynonna both were there on a full ride and were exceptional players in very different ways. She also, let it be known that she was looking for a new captain. 

"I mean, do you ever want to score? Aren't you here on a full scholarship like me? I seriously don't know how. I'm top scorer and I don't even know if your fifth. I'm definitely going to be captain." Wynonna started to strut in front of Nicole.

Nicole just smiled,"I hope you get it Wynonna. It doesn't matter to me if I'm captain or not. I just want the team to do well and win. You are definitely a fantastic scorer. There's no doubt about that. I do wonder though if maybe you should pass a bit more. That last play, if you would of passed it to Bo or even me, we would of scored and won instead of tying,"Nicole said matter of factly.

Wynonna was agitated at the audacity of Nicole's statement. "Let's be real Haught shit, I'm the better shot, and there's a better chance of me making it in than either of you two, so either way it woudn't of happened."

Nicole sighed,"you don't know that Wynonna. We're a team. You need to learn how to trust us." Nicole put her hand on Wynonna's shoulder and gave her a a very sympathetic look as she had a feeling trust was something Wynonna struggled with.

Wynonna brushed Nicoles hand of her shoulder,"look Haught, don't pretend like you care. I see right through that. You're just trying to get me to give you the ball more so you can be captain. Well its not going to work. I see through that shit. I'm going to be captin and I'm going to make sure you never live it down"

Nicole sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose hard before she looked at Wynonna with sad eyes. "Sure Wynonna, whatever you say."

Nicole walked off feeling defeated as she really could care less about being captain. Little did either girl know that Coach Lucado had been watching both girls very closely. Although Wynonna was an excellent shooter of which Lucado had ever seen, which is exactly why they had given her the scholarship to begin with, she was not a leader. Nicole may not of been top scorer, but she was number one in assists, she was the best passer on the team and beyond her technique being as good as a professional player, she was always their to help anyone improve their game. She would stay after practice and help go over moves or plays with girls, she always had encouraging words to lift players spirits, she always had a fight song before games to get people excited and revved up and she truly did not care if she was captain or not. Lucado knew without a shadow of a doubt that Nicole was her captain, but she also knew that if she didn't give Wynonna some praise it would shatter her ego, so she came up with the new title of co-captain.

Tamsin burst into the dorm room,"NICOLE!!!"

Nicole jumped about ten feet like a cat. "Jesus Christ Tamsin what the hell man."

"Come with me right now!" Tamsin grabbed Nicole by the arm and dragged her out of the dorms and ran all the way across campus to the locker rooms where all of the other soccer girls had gathered. Nicole had noticed Wynonna was sitting on a bench looking down at the floor with a sad look on her face, her arms crossed together with her elbows on her knees. She would have to come back to that later as Tamsin was still pulling her over to what everyone was looking at.

"Are you going to tell me whats going on Tamsin."

"Just look dude!" She pointed at the paper posted on Lucado's office door with the names of the girl's that made the team, as well as who was their captain. Nicole walked up closer, noticing how once everyone saw her they all stared and backed away as if she was some movie star. Nicole saw her name at the very top of the list nest to the word captain. Her breath hitched in her throat and her eyes went wide. She put her finger on the paper and ran it from her name across to the word captain to make sure she wasn't seeing things wrong. She wasn't sure how many times she did that, but there was a smudge mark on the paper from her finger. Once she knew, she finally knew, that this was real she turned to Tamsin with the biggest smile one her face.

"Wow." Was all she could get out.

Tamsin's smile went to a frown and her head tilted to the side."Wow? Your the captain and all you can say is wow? Lame dude. I love you still though." They hugged and Nicole was still smiling like an idiot because she still couldn't believe it.

"So lets here it." A voice came from behind Tamsin's shoulder.

"Um, what?" It was Wynonna.

"I'm sure you have plenty to say. You got the captain spot. Don't know how, but whatever, you're the captain and I'm co-captain. Better keep one eye open when you sleep, HA!"

"Uhhh...."

"Totally kidding Haughtsauce. Congrats or whatever." Wynonna put her hand out for Nicole to shake. Nicole took it happily, but still felt bad knowing how important it was to Wynonna to obtain the title.

"Listen Wy, I'm sorry it didn't go to you, I know how important it was to you."

"Are you being fucking serious right now Haughtpot? If I would of been captain I would be rubbing your face all in it. Please make me feel good and make fun of me. Let me know how much better you are than me. At least make me feel like less of an asshole."

Nicole could only shrug her shoulders. Wynonna let out a huff and looked down at the floor kicking a non existent rock on the floor. Nicole still felt really bad for Wynonna and grabbed the girl in a hug.

"I want to be your friend Wy, I don't want to make you feel bad about anything. I just want to have fun, win games and pass school you know." she looked pleadingly at Wynonna wanting her to understand that she can trust her.

"Your gross Nicole. I'm not into the ladies. Also hugging is for pussies, which is probably why you like it so much. Don't worry big red, we're cool." Wynonna gave Nicole a genuine smile and went off with Bo.

"Thats about as much as your going to get from her man," Tamsin said as she walked up to join Nicole.

"Its a start." Nicole shrugged and walked off with Tamsin feeling good about the year ahead.

As Bo and Wynonna were walking back to the dorms Bo could tell that her friend was truly solemn. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Why couldn't she just put me down,huh? Rub it in my face. Be like any other normal fucking jock. You know! Competitive!" She had her hand up in the air in defeat completely exasperated at the situation.

"Well, maybe because thats just not Nicole Wy. She's pretty cool. I like her a lot, and shes a really great player. I don't understand the big deal," Bo questioned her friend.

"I'm just tired of being around people like that. Being constantly reminded that I'm always going to be a black sheep, that I'm never going to be good enough."

"Wy, I really don't think thats what Nicole is doing at all."

"Whether she's doing it or not doesn't matter to me. It just gets to me ok."

Bo really did feel for her friend. Whatever life she came from, whatever happened to her, must have been rough. She could definitely relate, she just wish Nicole didn't have to be the brunt of whatever it was. She really was a nice person and a lot of fun to be around. Hopefully one day down the line things will change for them.

 

**\--Present day--**

 

Tamsin was sitting at her desk that looked out over the back yard of the house. It was a beautiful bright afternoon and the sun shone into their room and bounced off of Tamsin blond hair.  Nicole came in carrying her back pack that she threw on the floor next to her queen bed. She flopped on the bed in a huff and groaned.

"Something on your mind there buddy?"

"She hasn't called me. The weeks almost over."

"Who?" Tamsin turned around suddenly very interested in this conversation and much less interested in her Criminology homework.

Nicole propped herself up on her elbow looking at her best friend with a very serious look. "If I tell you, you have to promise not to say anything to anyone."

Tamsin was suddenly very interested and came to sit next to Nicole on her bed. "Cross my heart and hope to die. Now spill girl"

Nicole groaned again and fell back on her back. "There's this girl in my Spanish class. You know the class I've avoided for as long as possible because I suck at languages."

Tamsin laughed,"so lame that your a Junior in a freshman class, but yes I remember."

"Anyway."Nicole rolled her eyes. "The first day, we met and I don't know Tam. It was electric. She's literally the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my entire life. Plus there was just this spark ya know. When we touched each other I felt like I never lived until that very moment. She obviously felt something too because she didn't want to let go of me."

"You lesbians seriously do move in after the first date, Jesus." Nicole smacked Tamsin over the head with a pillow.

"Not helping Tamsin!"

"Ouch, shit. Ok. Sheesh. Alright, so sparks, hands, feelings, blah blah, so then what?"

"She asked me for coffee, and I said sure and gave her my number, but she hasn't called!!"

"I feel like theres some important information your not sharing because none of this seems worth keeping a secret."

Nicole sat up and crossed her legs looking very intently at Tamsin before sighing. "Its Waverly Earp."

"WHAT! Are you out of your fucking mind!! Wynonna's baby sister?" Tamsin started to pace back and forth in the room now fretting. "No, you have definitely lost your fucking mind. Should I start making funeral arrangements now? You know Wynonna will fucking murder you if you touch her sister. Jesus, does she even like girls? What the fuck is wrong with you!?" She turned to her friend with a look of severe concern.

"I know! I KNOW! What do you want me to do Tamsin? I can't help it? I didn't expect it or plan it. It just happened!" Nicole walked over to her friend pleading to her.

"You know damn well she won't see it that way and WILL think you're doing it on purpose. Fuck what if her sister says something to her? Jesus Haught you are so fucking stupid!"

"Goddammit Tamsin."Nicole threw her hands in the air stomping around on the floor. "I'm sick of this shit. I have done nothing to her. I don't understand this grudge she holds towards me. I'm not the coach. I can't make her captain even if I wanted to. Even if I quit being captain there's no guarantee she becomes captain. I have been nothing but good to her, trying, no half way begging her to see that I am her friend and that she CAN trust me. She is so fucking exhausting with her bullshit and I'm over it!" Nicole sat down with a huff.

"Hey man, I get it. I do. You are my best friend Red, one of the best people I know. This girl, Waverly or whatever, would be lucky to have you as a girlfriend, and hopefully one day Wynonna will be able to get her head out of her ass and see that too. If you want to pursue this though, your going to have to do it on the DL. Not just with Wynonna, but Evony too."

Nicole groaned even louder this time and fell back down again on the bed with her hand over her face.

"Yeah, did you forget about the princess of darkness? She has been trying to get her talons in you, or in your pants for ages. thankfully shes at Scarborough this semester so you won't have to worry to much, but I can assure you Waverly will catch that wiff and run the other way just like every other girl you tried to date since Evony decided you were going to be hers."

"Fuck my life Tam. Fuck. My. Life."

"I'll leave that up to Waverly stud." Tamsin snickered. Nicole peeked from her fingers and flipped Tamsin off.

"Look I'm sure this girl is nervous, You are a foxy redhead and shes a freshmen in a new school and a new environment. Give her time."

"I did kind of ask her out that night too." Nicole sat up with her shoulders slumped looking at Tamsin like a kicked puppy.

Tamsins eyes popped out of her head at that statement. "You did what? Please, please tell me you did not do the dumb fucking shit I just heard you say fall out of your mouth." Nicole could only shrug and shake her head yes.

"Duuuuuuude!!!!! No fucking wonder. Eager much. Fuck you probably looked like a player to her. Oh my God Haught, you have lost your fucking mind. I need to see this girl, because she has clearly made you an idiot." Tamsin sighed and rolled her eyes.

"She really has Tamsin. She really has." Nicole looked out the window and could only smile thinking of the beautiful brunette.

"You need to try and find her and set the record straight. You fucked up Nic. Big time. You need to before she gets to her sister and you're completely fucked. Anyway, as much as I'd love to stay and be apart of this tornado I need to hit the gym. Put your big girl panties on woman. I'll see you later ok."

"Yeah sure Tam, see ya." Tamsin left and Nicole sat there wondering how the hell she was going to fix this mess.

"Knock, knock." Nicole jumped off the bed and knocked into the desk grabbing at her heart as she thought her and Tamsin were alone.

"Fuck, Bo. You scared the shit out of me. Ummm...how long have you been standing there?" Bo closed the bathroom door and came over close to Nicole. Nicole visibly swallowed and started to sweat, _this is it isn't it. I'm going to die before I turn 21. Shit._

"Listen Nicole, I heard enough to say this. I think if you feel that strongly for someone you should find a way. No matter what the obstacles are, fight for what you know is true. I may have found someone too, she is just as complicated for me to date, but all be damned if I'm not going to figure out a way to do it and keep the mess to a minimum. As far as you and Nonna....sigh, I know I sound like a broken record at this stage, but you just need to give it some more time." Nicole scoffed at that and rolled her eyes.

"We're Juniors Bo. Its been two years already."

"I know. Its just. Its just not for me to say, but just trust me when I say, just give it more time."

Nicole sighed," Ok."

"So, Waverly huh? She is a firecracker. I'll give you props for that one." Nicole tilted her head and gave a look of confusion.

"And you know her how exactly?"

"I may have met her, and know where her dorm room is...if say someone needs to go and grovel for forgiveness for being an over eager douche bag," Bo chuckled.

Nicole couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Wait, you want me to be with Waverly? You want to help me?"

"Like I said Nicole, If you feel that strongly about her then yeah I do. Here's her dorm room location. Tell her I gave it to you so she doesn't get more spooked ok." Nicole beamed as Bo handed her Waverly's location. Once Nicole took the paper something dawned on her.

"Wait a minute....is the someone that is a little complicated a stunning blond that just so happens to be related to Dyson by any chance?" Bo just shrugged her shoulders and smirked. "Damn woman. Good for you too, lol. Look at us? How the hell did we get ourselves in this mess with a couple of freshman no doubt?"

"I don't know and I really could care less. Lauren is gorgeous and also mysterious in a way. I want to know what makes her tick. I want to know everything about her. What makes her smile, laugh, how she smells, tastes...."

"Whoa! Alright there buddy. TMI. I get it. I'm right there with you." Nicole could only chuckle at her friend who although is incredibly sexual and is not at all shy to express it is 100% monogamous, and she completely respects her for it. It did always make for interesting conversations though.

"Just Bo, please don't.."

Before Nicole could finish Bo held her hand up, "please Nicole, I got your back. I'm your ally in this fight for love. I love Nonna like a sister, but I know you and you're a good egg. Waverly is definitely going to be the winner in this situation." Nicole smiled.

"Thanks Bo."

"My pleasure buddy. Now go get your girl."

 

\-- **Later--**

Nicole had paced in front of Waverly's door for 20 minutes. She was wringing her hands nervously as she paced. She would go from wringing them together to running them through her hair. She couldn't think of any good reason as to why she would be at her door. Her nerves were getting the best of her and she was starting to feel like this was a huge mistake. She knows that if Bo had met Waverly then she must know she plays soccer and that Nicole would know her. That it would be easy for Bo to give her the dorm location. How she received the location isn't the creepy part, its the why would she want it and why is she here now part she can't figure out a good reason for. Unbeknownst to Nicole Kenzi saw movement out her peephole and saw the red head pacing back and forth in front of the girls door. She knew it was Bo's captain Nicole, but couldn't figure out why she was there. She texted Waverly and told her to look out her peephole as there was a very nervous red head torturing herself in front of her door. Waverly ran to look and couldn't believe she saw Nicole standing on front of her door looking like a nervous wreck. _What the hell is she doing? Why isn't she knocking? Is she just going to be out there all night? Wait, why is she here?_ Waverly texted Kenzi back to ask how long she had been out there. When Kenzi said 10 minutes she almost dropped her phone.

"Shit she's nervous. Shit! Double shit." Waverly ran around her room trying to find something cute to wear, brushing her teeth, putting on perfume, a dabble of make-up, brushing out her hair, and finally straightening out her room to be presentable. She saw that another 10 minutes had passed and decided to end the torture Nicole was clearly putting herself though. She looked through the peephole again and couldn't help but find Nicole endearing. Poor thing was out there for 20 minutes obviously trying to find the strength to knock on her door. Clearly not the behavior of a player. Waverly decided to put her out of her misery and opened the door.

"Did you want to come in or see how long it's going to take before you fall through to the next floor?" Nicole stopped and turned her head super quick eyes bugged out and mouth agape. She looked like a kid that had been caught stealing a cookie from the cookie jar.

"I, uh, I, ummm, I uhh...."

Waverly giggled," come in Nicole." Waverly held the door wider for Nicole to pass through. Nicole just stood there stiff as a board not moving. Waverly let out a huff before she went out and grabbed Nicole by the wrist and dragged her inside her room before she sat her down on her bed and closed the door. Waverly turned around and crossed her arms across her chest looking down at Nicole. She wasn't at all mad, and thought Nicole was the most adorable thing in the world right now, but she was kind of over her not being able to speak. Where was her confident captain that had her salivating the other day. Although, if she was to be honest, puppy dog Nicole was cute too.

"So? Are you just going to sit there? Why are you here Nicole."

Nicole let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding. "I'm sorry." She sad flatly and then dropped her head as she started to wring her hands again.

Waverly wasn't prepared for that. She sat down next to Nicole and put her hand on top of Nicole's to get her to stop fidgeting and grab her attention away from her hands and towards her, which it did. She loved the warmth that immediately enveloped her from the simple touch to Nicole's skin.

"Would you like to tell me exactly what your sorry for." Waverly stared at those beautiful brown eyes that were mixed with guilt and nervousness.

"I didn't mean to ask you out so quick. I don't want you to get the wrong idea about me Waverly. I don't go around asking girls out like that. I haven't asked a girl out in awhile actually," she chuckled. "Its really just... I just..." Nicole didn't want to say it was just her and scare her off again, but how does she not say it.

"Its just what Nicole," Waverly said as she inched closer to Nicole her hand slipping into Nicole's as they laced their fingers together as if this is what they've been doing every day for years. Nicole's brain completely stopped functioning when she felt Waverly's hand in hers. Her eyes closed momentarily as she felt every inch of her hand tingle that was touching Waverly's skin. She looked down and couldn't help but smile. She squeezed their fingers together and Waverly looked down and noticed what she was looking at. She quickly pulled her hand away.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to.."

"I liked it."

"You did." Waverly questioned.

"Yeah," Nicole all but whispered as she looked longingly into Waverly's eyes and then down at her lips before licking her own and then looking back up into the most beautiful hazel eyes she'd ever seen. Nicole knew she had to get out of there before she did something stupid again. Waverly was smiling at Nicole and she found herself going back and holding her hand again. Nicole started to smile just as wide too. The air around them started to become incredibly thick and Nicole's thoughts and emotions were swirling as was her libido. All she could think about was kissing Waverly, which would be the literal worst thing she could do.

"I should probably go Waves. Um, don't forget about our date huh."

"Waves?" Waverly tilted her head and smirked.

"What?"

"You called me Waves." Nicole almost choked and began to cough.

"Oh, I meant Waverly. I'm sorry."

Waverly only giggled,"I like it. You can call me Waves."

"Ok, Waves it is." They just stared at each other for another minute before Nicole remembered another very important reason she needed to talk to Waverly.

"Waverly, there's something I need to say to you and I hope it doesn't freak you out."

"I won't tell Wynonna." Nicole was shocked and almost fell off the bed.

"What! H-how did you..."

"She's my sister Nicole. Trust me, I know."

"Oh, ok. Huh." Nicole smiled and Waverly just laughed and rolled her eyes. She pulled Nicole off of the bed and brought her to the door. Before she opened it she leaned up on her tippy toes and gave Nicole a kiss on her cheek.

"I'll see you soon." Waverly said with a wink. Nicole mouth fell open as she placed her finger tips over the spot Waverly just left a kiss. Waverly rolled her eyes and opened the door.

"Get out of here you big sap. Get home safe ok."

"Yeah, ok. Night Waves." Nicole waved at her and gave her another huge smile with her dimples on full display.

"Night Nicole." Waverly closed the door and slid down till she hit the floor smiling like an idiot. How on earth did she get so lucky as to meet someone like Nicole Haught.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! I love the WayHaught romance. Their a bunch of love struck idiots and its great. I know they ignored a lot of things they shouldn't have, but see my last comment about love struck idiots. ;) Doccubus though....hmmm  
> 


	4. Evony Fleurette Marquise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those that don't know Evony....your welcome.
> 
> For those that do....your welcome
> 
> This is only a taste.

Lauren was walking back to her room after a long but promising week of school. She was excited about all of her classes and had met some interesting people in each of them. Monday was by far her favorite day as it began and ended with her new best friend and roommate Waverly. Although, the classes themselves were something left to be desired, the antics of their neighbors in English and the love sick puppy that Waverly turned into when the tall gorgeous red head was around in Spanish made it all incredibly entertaining. As much as she enjoyed and truly lived for science, there was nothing as much fun as the antics of her new friends. It was an absolute 180 from what she had been going through in her high school the past couple years and she couldn't be more thankful for it/ She knew it all came down to Waverly being one of the kindest people she has ever met in her entire life. She truly hoped things went well for her and Nicole as it seems as though she was as infatuated with Waverly as she was with Nicole. Remembering their meeting had Lauren's thoughts quickly shifting towards the gorgeous brunette she met herself.

Bo.

Lauren knew nothing could come of it. She wasn't particularly sure what her game was when they first met. If she was a player like Nicole may be, or if she is just really into sex like Waverly said her sister is. The thought of sex with Bo sent shivers down her spine straight between her legs. She pulled her bottom lip between her lip and let out a deep sigh. Even just sex with her should be just fine with but somehow she just didn't feel confident enough to go that far. She finally made it to her door shaking all thoughts of Bo out of her head. As she tried to open the door to she felt a resistance and heard Waverly yelp a bit.

"Uh, Waverly...could you move so I can get in?"

"Sorry!." Lauren could hear Waverly state as she heard shuffling before the weight keeping her from opening the door finally was gone and she walked in. Lauren walked in to Waverly with her head against the bed, still sitting on the floor with the dopiest grin on her face.

"Uh, Waverly...mind telling me why your on the floor...looking like that," Lauren waved her hands in front of Waverly with a look of puzzlement on her face.

"She's not a player. She's actually really sweet, and cute, and adorable, and nice, and God those fucking dimples." Lauren couldn't help but laugh at her friend.

"Oh boy, did a certain red head happen to stop by?" Waverly looked at Lauren with  the silliest lop sided grin and shook her head yes.

"Ok, love bird, lets get you off the floor." As Lauren was picking Waverly off the floor Kenzi burst into the room like a blaze of glory not even bothering to close the door.

"All right bitches, I want deets stat. Why is Bo's captain making tread marks in front of your door? Then leaving with the biggest grin on her face? Did ya'll bang bits in here or what?" Kenzi flopped down on the bed looking between the two girls as Waverly only just stood up.

"Jesus Kenz, how the hell did you get in here?" Waverly asked.

"I made a key, Duh. You always ask the lamest questions. So what gives? You and Jolly red giant banging bits or what?"

"You did WHAT!?" Waverly scoffed.

"Dude, if you don't answer me, then I'm just going to assume yes and I'm telling everyone." Kenzi said flatly.

"Oh no you fucking won't," Waverly jumped on Kenzi and held her down on the bed. Holding on to her wrists and her legs on her thighs. Lauren just rolled her eyes and started to put her books away. "First off jerk face, Nicole and I have only just started talking to each other, second who said it was ok for you to have a key, third even if we were banging bits its not cool for you to go around talking shit about other people's private business, and fourth...fourth....fuck...fourth we kind of have to keep things quiet...cuz my sister is a bit overbearing sometimes." Waverly let go of Kenzi and eased up off of her and sat on the edge of the bed thinking about how hard it might be keeping things from her sister down the road.

"Sheesh dude, you're a lot stronger than you look. I was just joking anyway. As if I would do that." Kenzi sat next to Waverly and bumped her on the shoulder receiving a sly smile from the other one. "As far as your sister goes, I'm well aware, remember her best friend is my sister. I've been around Bo and Wynonna more than enough to see Wynonna's temper. I hope Nicole has excellent insurance...and well...a life insurance policy, let's be real here." Waverly huffed and put her head in her hands. Kenzi started to rub her back. "Look, I also know Big red and she's a cool chick. She's always been good to my sister and helped her a lot when it came to soccer. Bo thinks she wouldn't have even made the team without her, so shes a-ok in my book. Your secret is safe with me, but maybe don't have Red pacing back and forth in front of your room when your sister can rock up at any moment."

"Yeah, I know. I didn't know she was coming. Its not like it was planned. It was really sweet of her though," and just like that the puppy dog grin came back on Waverly's face.

"Ew, what is that? Lauren, I think her face is broken. Come quick. Is there a cure for that." Kenzi got up and dragged Lauren over to look at Waverly.

"Yeah, the cure is a very tall red head who happens to not be here at the moment." Lauren sarcastically said.

 "Hey everyone!" Lauren froze to her spot not wanting to turn around. She had gone all week not seeing the person who belonged to that voice and was very thankful for it. She just assumed their first meeting was a fluke and that she would go on through the semester not having to see the illustrious brunette anymore. That is what she wanted to believe although it was completely illogical considering Kenzi was their next door neighbor and Bo clearly liked to visit her. Although Dyson, Evony and Wynonna had not come by at all since they had moved in and this is the second time for Bo. _Yes, she is only here to see her sister, she is only here to see her sister, she is only here to see her sister._

"Hi Lauren." Bo purred into her ear so low she wasn't sure anyone heard but her as she moved into the room and sat down next to Waverly. Lauren still couldn't move from her spot and could feel the heat rising up through her chest and up her neck praying it would stop there and not tint her cheeks. Her mouth was as dry as the Sahara, and she could feel the little beads of sweat forming on her brow again. How could this woman have such an affect on her, she should have a much better control of her body than this. This is ridiculous, she basically a genius and two words from Bo and she is coming undone. She has to reevaluate her defenses as she knows these parts of her have been long dormant and truly lost to her for years. She can't allow Bo to have this affect on her, it was too much for one person to have.

"Hey little one, you look awfully happy. Any particular reason for that?" Bo beamed at Waverly giving her a wink. Waverly thought Bo may know considering Nicole had to of received the address from somewhere, but she couldn't be too careful.

"Oh, nothing much. Just happy the week is over." Waverly stated nonchalantly.

"Oh, is that all. Huh, wouldn't be because Nicole came over here and apologized for being an ass and asked you out on a date would it?" Bo smiled and said confidently earning a very stunned look from Waverly.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. I am all to aware of your sister Waverly, but I also know Nicole, and shes a real good egg that one." Bo said as she wrapped her arms around Waverly and pulled her in for a tight squeeze as they looked at each other in the eye their faces incredibly close smiling.

"Well, well well.....and what do we have here!" Everyone jumped and looked at the new voice that came through the open door. The sound of clack, clack, clack, as the stilettos hit the linoleum floor as she stood in front of Bo and Waverly, Kenzi and Lauren were off to the side standing together. In walked a woman with a beautiful sleeveless midi-dress crafted of multicolored-liquid-crystal-print sheer chiffon.

"Wouldn't your dear old best friend Wynonna love to know your flirting with her little sister Bo? I mean come on. You couldn't have gone through everyone around here already could you? Lord knows Dyson's still sniffing around," the woman snarled.

"Um, what exactly is Dyson sniffing," Lauren looked at Bo questioningly.Bo started to internally panic as this is the last thing she needed Lauren to hear.

"What the hell are you doing in here Evony. You don't even know them, why the hell are you walking in their room like you have an invite." Bo retorted

"I'm Evony Fleurette fucking Marquise, I have an invite everywhere sweety, don't get it twisted. Also, I needed to drop off the keys to Vexy. Seems he needs a space with sound proof walls and excellent electrical for his art studio,"she said as she walked over to Kenzi eyeing her up and down knowing full well that it was total bullshit. "Be a dear Kenzi and give these to Vex would you. I seem to have some information I need to tell some people all of a sudden. Ta ta." Evony turned and wiggled her fingers behind herself as a form of waving goodbye as she shut the door and left.

"Fucking bitch!" Bo shot up and yelled. "I have to go, I can't have Wy thinking we're shtuping."

"Wait," Waverly grabbed Bo's arm. "Nonna knows we aren't fucking, and I'm guessing she knows that Evony is a bitch. Bo this could help me keep Nicole and I's cover for a bit. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad." Waverly looked pleadingly into Bo's eyes. Bo was taken aback as to what Waverly was asking. It did make a lot of sense, as it would help them both. Evony wouldn't think anything of Waverly being around Nicole, and whomever she blabs her mouth off to would think that Bo and her were together instead of Nicole and Waverly. It still wouldn't help with the Wynonna situation, but it could help some. As long as Lauren didn't mind Bo would be on board.

"What do you think?" Bo turned to Lauren asking her. Lauren was shocked at this, as she didn't think her opinion should matter. It was kind of Bo to include her, why was she including her? She didn't want to overthink it, and just wanted to be there for Waverly.

"I think its a great idea to be honest. If you need to keep things under wraps to see where the relationship goes without the fear of everyone running to tell Wynonna then I say do it. Its a smart idea Waverly." Waverly beamed at her friend and was super glad that she was on board. She would double check later when they would be alone to make sure its not awkward for them. Its not as if shes into Bo anyway, she is 100% into Nicole and this is just a great idea that fell into their lap.

"Its settled then?" Waverly looked at Bo and she shook her head yes.

"You freshmen are entirely too much trouble. I suggest you call Nicole and let her know before it gets back to her too. For the record, I am in no way doing anything extra, no kissing, dating, weird shit, if Evony wants to see whatever she wants to see than fine, but I'm not going out of my way to lie. Ok."

"Got it." Waverly agreed, it would be shitty to lie to everyone and put on a false pretense, but if people wanted to make things up when truthfully nothing is going on its on them.

"Oh, before I forget. There was an actual reason why I came over here. We're having our annual welcome back BBQ Sunday and I want all of you there. Kenz bring Vex too. I know Wy has been MIA, but I'm sure she'd love to fill you in on that. Its a lot of fun and lasts all day into the night. Bring bathing suits and extra clothes for later. It tends to be messy as we always have competitions, kiddie pools, slip and slides, all kinds of crazy stuff and we end it with a bonfire. No need to bring any food, but it is a must that you bring booze."Bo looked sternly at her sister that just shrugged her shoulders as if she didn't know that she basically drinks most of the booze at every party.

Bo walked over to Lauren before she left,"I look forward to seeing you there Lauren...in as little as possible." Bo left with a wink as Lauren choked and coughed yet again. She turned to see Kenzi eyeing her suspiciously but said nothing.

"Oh wow, that sounds like it will be a super fun day." Waverly was giddy with excitement about everything that had transpired.

"Yeah, the soccer girls Q's are legendary, only one thing you haven't thought about there sweet pea," Kenzi eyed Waverly.

"What's that?"

"Evony, Wynonna, Bo and Nicole will all be there."

"Fudgenuggets!"

"Yep."

 -------

"Hey Lauren, this whole ruse with Bo doesn't bother you right?" Kenzi had long left and the girls had settled in after dinner at their respective desks doing their homework to make sure they would be able to enjoy the festivities coming up over the weekend. Lauren looked up from her mountain of book with her brow crinkled in the middle.

"Why would it bother me?" Lauren questioned.

"Come on Lauren. I can see how Bo affects you. You were like a deer in head lights with whatever it is she whispered to you tonight." Waverly teased.

"I was not!"

"Mhm. Listen, I just want to make sure that your ok with this. Like, really ok." Waverly worried.

"Sigh, Wave of course I know you're not into Bo. It is written all over your face how much you like Nicole. I want you to know, also, that I would not of told you to do it and that I thought it was a great idea if I didn't mean what I said. I trust you, so trust me too ok?" Lauren pled to her friend.

"Ok. Fair enough. If you don't mind, I really need to talk to Nicole."

"Of course."Lauren giggled."Just if it gets to hot and heavy take it into the bathroom please.

"Lauren!" Waverly was agahst at the implications, but wouldn't put it past the idea one bit.

"Just saying Wave."

\--------

Nicole was in her dorm laying on herd back on her bed. Her arms crossed behind her head as she stared up at the ceiling, thoughts drifting towards a certain brunette. Tamsin was out doing who knows what and Nicole had long given up on trying to concentrate on her homework. All she could think about was how wonderful it felt holding Waverly's hand. That it was both exhilarating and terrifying all at the same time. Terrifying because the way she felt was incredibly intense. She didn't even know the girl, but it somehow felt like she did. Waverly made her fell an incredible amount of emotions all at once, but one that stood out the most for her was the overwhelming feeling of being home. Waverly made her feel like she was home. That scared the shit out of her. Just then Nicoles phone rang, she pulled it out and didn't notice the number.

Nicole: Hello

Waverly: Hi, its me...Waverly.

Nicole immediately sat up in bed hoping nothing happened. She wasn't expecting to hear from her so soon.

Nicole: Is everything ok Waves?

Waverly: Oh yeah, I mean sort of. I guess. Um well I don't know actually. Nic, can we talk.

Nicole's heart jumped right out of her chest and hit the floor. _Shit, what could of happened in the span of a few hours?_

Nicole: Ummm S-sssure. I mean Y-yeah.

Waverly: Well something happened, and I want to make sure your ok with it you know. I mean. I did it for us, so I hope your ok with it. But if your not then we don't have to do it and theres no harm in it.

Waverly was blabbering on and Nicole couldn't really make sense of anything she was saying. The only thing she did really understand is that Waverly said they were an "us".

Nicole: Waverly, slow down. I don't know what your talking about. How about we start with that.

Waverly: Oh, yeah, right. haha.

Waverly began to explain what transpired in her dorm room to Nicole. Everything between Evony, Bo, Kenzi and Lauren, down to the invite to the BBQ.

Waverly: So what do you think Nic? Are you mad?

 _God this woman is adorable._ Nicole: No Waves, I'm not mad. Its actually an incredibly smart idea. Remind me to thank Bo. She is honestly one of the best people I've met here outside of Tamsin, and well, you.

Waverly: You think I'm the best? (Waverly flirted)

Nicole: Well, we'll just have to wait and see about that now won't we.

Nicole heard a soft gasp on the other side of the line and chastised herself for going to far with the flirting.

Nicole: Waverly I'm sorr....

Waverly: Nicole Haught I'll blow your fucking mind just you wait, lets get that clear!

Nicole dropped her phone. "Shit!" She scrambled to pick it up hoping Waverly hadn't kept talking. Instead all she heard was giggling on the other line.

Nicole: I'm sure you are just so proud of yourself right now.

Waverly: Yep pretty much.

Nicole: Listen Waves, I need to tell you something about Evony.

Waverly: Okkkkkkkkk.

Nicole informed Waverly how Evony had made her Sophomore and some of her Freshman year hell because she decided she wanted to be with Nicole and if she couldn't have her no one would. Anytime Nicole showed interest in someone Evony would scare them and run them off. She also let her know that she shouldn't be to big of a problem since she is at the Scarborough campus for the rest of her time at the University, only during games and parties would she be around.

Waverly: Wow, we certainly have our work cut out for us. (Waverly laughed)

Nicole: I think your worth it. (Nicole whispered)

Waverly: I think you're worth it too.

Nicole: So Waves since your on the phone with me, would you like to go to the Blind Duck with me tomorrow night? Say around 7pm?

Waverly: Of course! I'd love to.

Nicole: Great. Should I come pick you up?

Waverly: Yeah, I'd like that. Nonna has been busy and vague, I think shes banging someone. We should be ok.

Nicole: She is, but I'd rather you two talk about it. Ok, so I'll see you tomorrow at 7.

Waverly: I'm looking forward to it. Night Nic.

Nicole: Night Waves.

\---------

Waverly and Lauren were walking through the quad towards the Blackwood Gallery when they noticed the some of the soccer girls together. Waverly hasn't seen her sister in a week and was excited to say hi.

"Laur, lets go say hi to my sister I haven't see her all week." Lauren looked over and only saw one person, Bo, before Lauren could get a word out she was being pulled by an incredibly strong Waverly Earp.

"Hi Guys! Hey Nonna, where ya been?" Waverly smiled and waved to everyone trying not to look Nicole in the eye as she knew she would get trapped in them, instead giving her attention to her sister.

"Hey baby girl! Its good to see you. Hows everything been going for you?" The sisters embraced and caught up with one another. Lauren hung back smiling at how happy they seemed to catch up. She didn't realize that Bo had come around to her side and lightly grasped her pinky with her index finger.

"Hey." Bo whispered into Laurens ear. Lauren whipped her head around in astonishment at the bold act to see Bo with a soft smile and gentle eyes that Lauren couldn't help but get lost in. She knew she was looking into them for longer than would seem appropriate but Lauren couldn't think of anything to say so she pulled her finger away and cleared her throat as she stepped away from Bo a little who was always so incredibly close to her. Bo quirked her head to the side and frowned a bit, she swore she could hear the brunette say sorry but it was so soft she wasn't sure if she made it up in her head or not. Just then her brother showed up with a couple of guys she hadn't see n before, but could tell were on his team.

"Hey Laur, where you been hiding? Haven't seen you around. You having fun yet? Enjoying the place?" Dyson asked.

"Dy, you're in Criminology and I'm in Med school, why would we see each other on campus? You do know where I live though." Lauren deadpanned.

"Yeah, whatever, anyway. These are my buddies Dolls and Doc. We play together on the team. Dolls is my roommate too. We all chill with the girls after class too. Are you coming to the party Sunday?"

"Yeah, thanks for the invite Dy. I had to get the invite from Bo."Lauren pointed to Bo and Dyson quirked up his eyebrow at her.

"You hanging out with my sister Bo?" Dyson questioned.

"No she banging Wynonna's" Evony walked up with Mercedes just then before things became even more messy for Bo and she thanked God for Evony's presence only this once.

"What the fuck did you just say about my sister you fucking cunt." Wynonna screamed at Evony.

"Oh shit!" All the soccer players seemed to say it in unison. Tamsin and Bo went to each grab one of Wynonna's arms to hold her back and Nicol went to stand between them.

"Get the fuck out of the way red."

"No Wynonna, you already have enough fucking demerits. You know if you get another one you can get kicked off the team, and even the school." Nicole ordered.

"Nonna? What is she talking about?" Waverly was confused. Wynonna calmed at that and looked solemnly at her sister.

"Don't worry about it baby girl. We just have some catching up to do is all, ok." She went over and put her arm around her sister to give her a reassuring hug and a look that told her to trust her.

"Yeah. ok." Waverly smiled weakly at her sister. She started to feel like she missed entirely too much when Wynonna didn't come home this past summer.

"This is all touching and everything, but just keep your guard dog off of me. Oh, so sorry Dyson, guess you lost out to an Earp." Evony sneered.

"Sorry for what exactly." Lauren asked not understanding what Bo and Waverly together would have to do with her brother.

"Dyson and Bo were on their way to the chapel until this Earp girl decided to open up for business." With that Wynonna jumped over everyone and grabbed Evony by the neck and almost connected her fist to her face, and would have gladly, had it not been for Nicole grabbing her arm quickly and whispering something in her ear that had her drop her arms immediately. Evony backed away from Wynonna who happily flipped her off and let her know she was lucky Nicole was there to hold her back. Everyone was on edge, but Wynonna turned her back and went back over to Waverly to make sure she was ok.

"You were dating my brother?" Lauren was looking at Bo with a look she couldn't decipher. It seemed like there was confusion sure, but beyond that was a lot of pain that she couldn't understand where it came from.

"Of course not." She said confidently.

"Don't lie to me!" Lauren went to anger quickly, Bo was absolutely confused as to where all of this was coming from and didn't know how to calm her down.

"I swear I'm not Lauren. Your brother has been after me sure, but I've never reciprocated. I promise, but considering this is the most we have ever spoken to each other would you mind telling me why you're so upset with me." Bo pleaded. Lauren realized she had taken things from her past out on Bo on top of the fact that she was hiding her feelings and Bo was not. She was at first jealous of her brother, then upset that  thinking Bo was toying with her, then just hurt that yet again she was being fucked with. All of which wasn't fair as Bo had never done anything to show that she deserved Laurens anger.

"I..I..I have to go," with that Lauren turned and ran.

"Shit."

"Bo let her go." Waverly had grabbed on to Bo's arm before she started to run after her.

"Waverly." Bo whined.

"Bo, just trust me on this. She needs her space." Bo deflated and just shook her head as she looked at Lauren running off into the distance wishing she understood what just transpired between them. Bo turned around to see that Evony and Mercedes were long gone. Wynonna was introducing Waverly to Tamsin and Nicole for the apparent first time, as well as the guys, as they discussed the BBQ for Sunday.

"So what was that with you and my sister Bo." Bo internally rolled her eyes as she just couldn't deal with Dyson right now.

"Meaning what Dyson." Bo chided.

"Don't play with me. My sister only runs like that when she's upset. What did you do to her?" Dyson crossed his arms and looked down on Bo.

"I didn't do anything to her and to be honest I'm just as confused." Bo put her hands on her hips and stared right back at Dyson.

"Is there something going on between you two? Are you with Waverly or not?" He questioned.

"Dyson, lets get one thing straight. Its none of your business who I am with. If I chose to tell you then I will chose to tell you. It is not a given. This act you keep giving me like you own me is tiresome and I'm over it. You keep grating into me and I will shut you out of my life completely. Do you understand me. I don't want you, I never have, and I never will. Got it!" Bo was seething at this point and could honestly slap the smug off of his face.

"Really Bo, for one its MY fucking sister, and two you almost kissed me last year at that party so stop acting like your all innocent. You knew where things were going between us then all of a sudden you got scared. I'm letting you know that I'm not going to wait around for you forever to get your head out of your ass and figure out that we," Dyson pointed his finger at each of them" are something good and that you are the one that is fucking up by keeping us apart." Dyson boomed.

Bo started to laugh hysterically. She started to laugh so hard she was crying. Everyone looked over questioningly and started to walk over to see what was so funny. Wynonna put a hand on Bo's back to try to help get her to breath a little as Bo was totally red in the face at this point.

"You stupid fuck. I almost kissed you at a party and you think I'm in love with you? I was black out drunk. Don't remember, didn't even know it was you, and probably would of thrown up in your mouth. Grow the fuck up Dyson. I don't want you now or EVER. so FUCK. OFF!" with that Bo walked off, knowing damn well exactly where she was headed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So why is Lauren 19? I was 18 when I was a senior in high-school, and no I didn't fail a grade...fuckers ;) I had a late birthday and school started after my birthday. Over the years school has started earlier and earlier to now start in August, but for this fic I want it to be similar in age to what I was back in my day. Mainly cuz writing smut for young ppl makes me feel weird. Lauren's birthday is in July, and I didn't want her skipping grades, as she so easily could have, again for the smut factor. So as far as this story is concerned, Lauren is 19, Waverly will be 19 in September, Kenzi and Vex will be 19 after January. Bo's birthday is also in July and she is 21. Nicole's 21st birthday is in January, Wynonna's 21st is also in September, Tamsin's 21st is in November, and Evony's is in December. 
> 
> School started August 12th, 2019.


	5. First date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally!
> 
> All I'm saying ;)

Evony and Mercedes had walked off from the group towards Evony's Maybach Exelero parked not to far from the quad.

"That bitch almost tore my Dior, who does she think she is?" Evony turned to Mercedes who did not return her glare. "That mongrel has caused enough damage at this school with her reckless behavior, its time to get rid of her once and for all. Dyson is stupid enough to fall for anything I say now that his ridiculously over sized ego is bruised due to that tiny Earp twerp I'm sure I could manipulate him into helping me ruin Wynonna's soccer career here and get her kicked out of school."

"Waverly is actually one of the nicest people you will ever meet Evony. I don't think she should be dragged into this. I understand you and Wynonna have a history, but Waverly _just_ got here." Mercedes pleaded.

"Can it Mer, as if I care about that _child_ she is just a casualty of war, and understand this IS war. No one fucks with Evony Fleurett Marquis and gets away with it. Wynonna is going down and that's all there is to it." Evony all but hissed at her friend. Mercedes pursed her lips and worried her brow knowing full well that this would most definitely be a war no one would win.

\-----

Bo had found herself in front of Lauren's door knowing this is where she would of ran to, or at least hoping it is. This woman was  a tornado of emotions yet Bo was completely drawn to her and did not care to question why. Right now her main concern was why she was so upset, it hurt Bo to her core to see Lauren so angry with her and the amount of pain in her eyes broke her heart. Thankfully she had gone through enough in her own life that she knew whatever it was had nothing to do with her and that she was confident enough in her own skin to know that she did not cause any pain to Lauren and did not deserve her anger. On top of all of that she knew being angry with her would get them nowhere, so the best approach was to be calm and allow Lauren all the room she needed to let her feelings out so that she could understand what all of this is. She doesn't know Lauren or her past but she knows she wants to be. She needs to be there for Lauren and that's exactly what she was going to do. Bo knocked on the door,"Lauren, its Bo."

She could hear shuffling and then nothing. She knew Lauren was on the other side of the door contemplating opening it, she could honestly feel her energy, as if it was an electric current she could feel coursing through the door which made Bo question what really was happening between them.

"Please Lauren. Please open the door. Can we just talk?" Still nothing. Bo sighed.

"Lauren, I..I'm not mad or anything. I'm not judging either. I just want to understand what's going on with you. Where your heads at you know? I swear to you nothing is going on with your brother and me. Please. Please, please trust me on at least that. I know we don't know each other well enough, but I _A_ M telling you the truth with that." Bo pleaded through the door.

"Whuh, uh Wh-Why are you being so nice to me?" came a weak voice from the other side of the door.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Bo considered. "I don't know if I've lost my game or something, but I kind of like you Lauren," Bo chuckled. She could hear Lauren let out an exasperated grunt and a "kind of," behind the door that made her smile and feel like she was making progress.

"Please open the door Lauren." She finally heard the latch turn and saw a very disheveled Lauren on the other side. She had red puffy eyes that showed the signs that she was crying she had on grey Adidas sweats and a black tank top that went dangerously low showing ample cleavage and what seemed to be no bra underneath. She couldn't help but notice Lauren's nipples harden at the sight of her as she opened the door and innerly chastised herself as all she could think about was wrapping her lips around each one of them. _Not the time Bo! Sheesh._

"Hey." Lauren stated as she opened the door for Bo to come in.

"Hey," Bo said softly as she finally came in taking Lauren in now that she had her mind out of the gutter. She seemed incredibly sad and somehow small, all she wanted to do was hold her in that moment.

"So...uh. you want some water or something?" Lauren asked.

Bo chuckled, "uh, water."  Lauren just shrugged.

"Sure, Laur, water sounds fine. How about we sit too? Does that sound ok?" Lauren walked to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water for her as she shook her head yes pulling out a chair for Bo to sit in. Bo sat waiting for Lauren to join her with the bottle of water, once she did both women sat in silence. Lauren refused to look Bo in the eye as Bo just sat there looking at the young woman waiting patiently for her to make the first move. Realizing it was never going to come she reached over and gently grasped at Lauren's fingers that had been tearing at the label on the bottle of water she had grabbed for Bo earlier. Lauren's eyes slowly came up to meet hers and again Bo saw sadness mixed with apprehension behind them.

"Lauren, I know you don't owe me anything, and we aren't friends but I'm telling you that I would like to be. I want you to feel like you can trust me that you can at least feel like I'm not out to get you or something. Earlier you really thought I would lie to you about being with Dyson? I have no reason to Lauren. I don't know the type of people that have been in your life, but I would never hit on you if I was with your brother. I actually think that's disgusting." Bo looked sternly at Lauren so that she could see how very much all of these words were true.

Lauren turned her head before she finally came back to meet her eyes stating harshly, "why do you care about how I feel?"

"What?" Bo pulled back shocked at the way Lauren made the statement.

"Why do you care about how I feel Bo?" She repeated.

"Why wouldn't I Lauren? Who even says that? I'm not an asshole!" Bo was completely aghast at her line of questioning.

"How do I know you aren't?" Lauren said curtly.

"Lauren, I'm getting a bit tired of your accusations. I've done nothing to you for you to be like this to me. What the hell is up with you. Actually...you know what. Screw this. If you want to be like this than you do you." Bo got up pissed as hell and walked to the door, as she wrapped her hand around the door knob to open it she felt a hand on her arm forcibly twisting it, turning her body around. Before she knew what was happening Lauren had cupped her face with her hands and crashed their lips together in the steamiest kiss she had ever felt in her entire life. Her body had slammed against the door as Lauren's body melded against hers. Laurens left hand moved into Bo's hair and scraped against her scalp while her right went down to grab Bo's thigh grabbing the leg up and placing it on her hip as she placed her thigh between Bo and grinding into her core. Bo could only moan into their kiss as all of senses were being bombarded by the blond. One minute she was sure she was completely done with her the next she wanted to fuck the shit out of her. Lauren nipped at her bottom lip and at the next ran her tongue on it seeking an entrance that was gladly granted. Bo grabbed Laurens hips to gain even more friction on her core  realizing that her panties were completely ruined but she could care less, Lauren's kiss was the equivalency of winning the World Cup and scoring the winning goal with the crowd cheering in the background. Her tongue was soft and warm, her lips felt like satin, her touch gentle, and everything felt so incredibly right.God this woman could kiss, and damn she was good with her body too. Bo knew she wanted more, no needed more, clothes were in her way and the thought of Laurens nipples before were invading Bo's thoughts. She started to grab at the hem of Laurens tank top to take it off inching her fingers on smooth hot skin with each centimeter of movement it felt as if she left trails of flames behind on her skin. Lauren moaned in Bo's mouth before she tugged at Bo's hair pulling them apart.

"I think you should go," Lauren panted out. Bo looked at Lauren with lust filled eyes and kiss swollen lips dumbfounded still panting from what just transpired.

"What?" She couldn't of said what she thought, she was literally dripping down her own leg with desire at the passion that just erupted between the two of them.

"You should go Bo. Please" Lauren pulled away dropping her eyes not able to look at her.

"Are you serious Lauren! What the fuck." Bo grabbed her hand trying get her attention back to her. Lauren turned to Bo and looked at her longingly lust still brimming in her eyes.

"If it isn't obvious Bo I like you too. I just...I just don't understand this." She looked to the floor between her feet as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Don't understand what Laur. Jesus! You are fucking frustrating me to no end with your back and forth. I'm so confused. I think it's pretty obvious what that was! What is it you don't seem to understand? Won't you let me in please." Bo was crouching trying to grab at Lauren's eye sight in a desperate plea to get the blond to look at her.

Lauren could see the gorgeous chocolate brown orbs of Bo's eyes trying to break down her barriers yet again. She had no idea what came over her to kiss her like she did. It was completely out of her character to be so bold like that, but God she was literally the sexiest woman alive banging on her damn door telling her she wanted her, _her._ She couldn't resist having just one kiss from her, even if it was all a ruse, just one touch of those lips. It was completely worth it. She hasn't even touched a woman in years and now someone as beautiful as Bo is here. _Who is this Bo? Why me? No one wants me? I have the most beautiful woman in the world and she wants me? This can't be real...can it? Fuck she felt so good, so unbelievably good. What is this!  
_

"I'll see you tomorrow. I'm just really tired ok?" Bo huffed out her utter annoyance.

"Whatever Lauren.This is kind of bullshit. I really don't even know what to say here. What the hell was that?" Bo was visibly angry. Lauren walked up to Bo grabbing her hands rubbing over her knuckles and sighing. She still couldn't bring herself to look her in the eye. Instead deciding on grabbing her by the waist and bringing her in for a hug that she so desperately needed from the brunette.

"Please Bo. I just need time. This is a lot for me. I promise I'll tell you, but you have to be patient with me." Bo dropped her tensed shoulders and gave into the hug embracing the blond tightly. She did want to be here for her although she doesn't know what the driving force behind it was she just knew she needed to do it, no she _wanted_ to do it. She held her tightly and took in her scent of cinnamon and sandalwood which had the most calming affect on her mood and all of her anger from the moment before dissipated. This woman would be the death of her.

"Ok Laur, whatever you need. Just, know I'm here ok." Bo turned and finally looked into Lauren's eyes and saw a glimmer of hope in them behind all of the sadness. Bo took a shot in the dark at their proximity and leaned in to kiss Lauren. This time the kiss was gentle and slow, less heated than the last but no less passionate. No tongues, thighs or any other overly heated maneuvers were elicited yet the tone was still very apparent. As Bo pulled away she looked at Lauren and smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow ok. Take my number, in case you want to talk before. I'm here if you need me Lauren."

"Ok. Bo?"

"Yeah." Bo turned as she was leaving the room.

"Thank you."Lauren looked shyly at Bo as she fidgeted with the paper Bo wrote her number on.

"Anything for you baby." Bo winked as she closed the door. Lauren sighed at the term of endearment before she plopped on her back raising her arm to her eyes with the biggest smile as her other hand played at her lips with the remnants of Bo's lips still trickling on hers.

\-----

Some time later Waverly came in noticing Lauren sitting at her desk with her feet plopped up sipping a beer staring out the window.

"Hey there roomy, penny for your thoughts." Waverly went over to the fridge and grabbed a beer for herself as she took her chair and pulled it over to Lauren knowing shes never really seen her seem so pensive.

"I kissed her Wave." Waverly pulled her head back in astonishment trying to figure out if she heard her friend right.

"Say what now? You did what?" Waverly pulled her chair even closer to Lauren who had yet to move. She still had her legs propped up on her desk, pulling at her beer looking out through their window that had the sunlight hitting her locks and eyes shining on both brightly.

"I kissed Bo." Lauren said softly.

"No way! You kissed Bo and I haven't even gone on my date with Nicole!? Which by the way is in like two hours, so you're totally helping me pick out an outfit. That's awesome news Lauren. I'm super happy for you. " Waverly smacked Lauren on the thigh and was smiling ear to ear super thankful her friend somehow came out of her insecure rut.

"Yeah, then I fucked it all up so don't be so happy." Lauren sighed before she scooched her chair out pulling her legs down to the floor before she slumped her shoulders down and kept her face there for a moment. Waverly had a feeling there may have been a "but" to all of this as Lauren wasn't jumping up and down with glee over the reveal. 

"Hey Lauren."Waverly moved over and started to rub Laurens back. "I know that you told me all that shitty stuff that happened to you in high school, but this isn't high school anymore, and honestly, Bo is kind of awesome.

'I KNOW! Fuck Waverly I KNOW! Don't you understand that's why I'm having the hardest time with all of this. If yI thought it was hard before imagine now that I've kissed her and felt how wet it made her. UGH!" Lauren grabbed her hair with both of her hands and stood up walking away from Waverly.

"Uhhhhh, and you would know that how exactly Lauren?" Waverly scrunched her nose up looking at her friend in astonishment.

"What?" Lauren turned to Waverly looking utterly confused.

"Do you know what you just said to me? Actually, never mind." Waverly went over to her friend and put her arm on her forearms to bring them down off her scalp to relax her. "Do you want to talk about it?" Lauren sat on her bed and Waverly followed. It took a lot of time before Lauren decided to finally speak.

"Listen, you're about to go on your first date with Nicole and I know you are super happy about that. How about we table this." Lauren looked at Waverly with sad yet honest eyes.

"Lauren, you're my friend. I don't care about this date when it comes to you. I mean I care but your hurting, that's important to me ok." Waverly grabbed both of Lauren's hands and emphasized her statements with her eyes.

"I think that's really sweet of you, but I know how much you adore Nicole, and I would never forgive myself if I ruined this first date. I promise we'll talk, but right now I need to think. So how about you get ready and lets get you looking smoking hot for your equally hot red head ok? I promise Waverly, I will tell you. I am just really tired about it already and just want to be happy for you right now."

"Well...ok..I guess. But you promise Lauren?"

"Yes, I promise. Now lets get you laid." Both girls laughed and Waverly ran off to the shower to get ready. Lauren picked up her phone to shoot off a quick text.

Lauren: Thank you again.

L: Oh and Hi.

L: And this is Lauren.

Bo: Hi Lauren. Miss me already ;)

Lauren: That's not what I said.

Bo: But that's what I heard. :)

Lauren: Bo.

Bo: Lauren.

Lauren: Night Bo.

Bo: Its 5pm Lauren?

Lauren: Night Bo.

Bo: Fine. Night Lauren.

15 minutes go by.

Bo: Am I still going to see you tomorrow?

Lauren: Of course.

Bo: In a bikini?

Lauren: Goodnight Bo.

Bo: Come on Lauren. Just answer that one thing. Do you wear bikini's.

Lauren: (Lauren sends a picture of her in a bikini from last year to Bo.)

Bo: DAMN LAUREN!!!! That's just mean. Nice to know you're a tease.

(Lauren couldn't help but chuckle) Lauren: Goodnight Bo.

Bo: Why does it have to be goodnight. its so early Lauren.

Lauren:....(just dots as if she were to send a text but never did)

Bo: (sends a pic of her laying down in her bed with just her underwear on) Two can play at this game. ;)

Lauren almost trips over nothing crashing into Waverly getting out of the shower.

"Um you ok there Lauren? Are you drunk?" Waverly grabs Lauren by both of her arms to steady her.

Lauren ended up haphazardly pressing her phone into Waverly's chest not being able to see clearly. Waverly grabbed the phone off of herself knowing she was still wet from the shower seeing what had flustered the blond.

"What the fuck." Lauren was still dazed as Waverly grabbed the phone from her hand.

Waverly/Lauren's phone: Leave my roomy alone Bo I need her to concentrate and you're not helping.

Bo: Waverly?

Waverly/Lauren's phone: Yes Bo. This is Waverly commandeering Lauren's phone so you stop distracting her. I have a date and I need my damn roommate ok!

Bo: Yeah ok. Sorry. Have fun on your date with Red.

Waverly/Lauren's phone:Thanks Bo, you can have her back at 7.

Bo: LOL. ok. Good to know.

"Wave, I don't want Bo calling me back." Lauren groaned.

"Oh stop, you know you totally do. Besides, you'll be bored without me." Waverly winked to her friend.

"I was actually going to see what Kenzi was up to." Lauren shrugged.

"WHAT!" Waverly turned shocked at her friend.

"I don't know. She's fun."

"She's also Bo's sister Lauren, you doing recon or something." Waverly teased.

"Of course not. Oh man, I didn't think about that. Does that mean I can't hang out with Kenzi now? Do I have to keep it a secret? Shit" Lauren sat on her bed holding on to her pillow furrowing her brow overthinking everything.

"I was joking Laur. Sheesh woman, relax. Kenzi isn't like Wynonna. I'm sure she could care less who Bo is with. Just buy her some booze and she'll be down for whatever. Now, on to more important things. Should I wear a dress or jeans tonight?" Waverly went to the closet pulling out several options laying them on her bed for Lauren to look over. 

"Aren't you going to the Blind Duck?" Lauren asked as she moved over to Waverly's bed to look at the options she pulled out of her closet.

"Yeah, why?"

"Its a pub Waverly." Lauren chuckled. "So no dresses. Its super casual. wear these skinny jeans and this crop top with your chucks. You'll look adorable, show some skin and have Nicole be putty in your hands." Lauren winked at Waverly.

 "See, now this is why I needed you to concentrate. Thanks Lauren."

"Yeah, cuz that was super hard." Lauren rolled her eyes and went to the kitchen to grab another beer. Opening her phone to take another peak at the photo Bo sent her. _Of course Bo has abs for days to go along with her perfect breasts. This woman is incredible._

"Lauren I can hear you drooling from here you know." Waverly teased.

"Whatever. Just get dressed already." She flipped Waverly off as she grabbed them both beers.

\--------

There was a soft knock on the girls door as Waverly was putting the finishing touches of her make up on. She turned to look at Lauren who was reading a book still sipping on her beer. She looked up and gave a nod to her friend and a wink that was met as a sign of encouragement.

"You look beautiful Waverly. Have fun."

Waverly took one last look at herself before getting up to open the door. When she opened the door her breath was taken from her instantly. Nicole had on black combat boots with light blue skinny jeans tucked inside them going up very long lean muscular legs that had on a black ribbed tight Henley shirt that had all of the buttons undone showing the tip of cleavage and hugged her form showing of the shape of Nicole's body perfectly. Waverly was suddenly incredibly thirsty.

Nicole herself took in the sight of Waverly who had on tight black jeans and a white frill edge crop top that showed off an incredible amount of her beautiful tanned skin. Not much was left to the mind when her collarbone, shoulders, abs and cleavage were on display, and Nicole definitely appreciate Waverly's tiny frame paired with her succulent breast size. Her hair was pulled back in one large braid with modest light make up and finished with a black choker with a heart pendant on it. Both women didn't realize how long they were standing there staring at one another appreciating the view when Lauren decided to get this date moving along.

"So, you guys going to stand there all night or you actually going somewhere?" Lauren said from her bed.

"Hi." Waverly finally decided to speak.

"Hey. Waves, you look...wow." Nicole continued to rake her eyes all over Waverly's body.

Waverly blushed at the open admiration, " your not so bad yourself handsome. You ready?"

"Absolutely." Nicole held out her arm for Waverly to take as they began their date.

They ordered a falafel, poutine and a pitcher of beer to share and sat outside since the weather was still nice. They talked about any and everything they could. Waverly learned that Nicole, Tamsin, Bo, Dyson, Dolls, Doc, and Wynonna are all Criminology majors as well as soccer players. Some wanted to be in the FBI, others Marshalls, some cops, while Nicole hoped to be a Sheriff one day. Waverly explained her love for culture and history, that she wanted to travel and write hoping to teach. Nicole went on to say she hoped she could play in the Olympics if she stayed healthy enough, even though its the hardest team to get on. Waverly thought that was the coolest thing and wondered what it would be like to be surrounded by all of those different cultures. Nicole asked how many languages she could speak, Waverly could speak 9, so Nicole said she would bring her along as her guide to help her, earning a wink, and a _'oh is that all'_ from the brunette. Waverly learned that Nicole was from Toronto, out to her parents and they were super awesome about it, didn't have any siblings, and had a good high school life. Waverly was a bit hesitant to go into her family history and Nicole said if it was complicated that they had all the time in the world. Waverly said she would tell her, but maybe its not the best first date conversation. The ebb and flow of their conversation was easy and there was no awkwardness to it, they teased, flirted, laughed and thoroughly enjoyed one another. Before they knew it hours had passed and it was 11pm, Waverly had received a text from Lauren making sure they were ok.

"Wow, Nic its super late. Where did the time go." Waverly shot her head up after reading the text from Lauren and replying that they were fine.

"I hadn't noticed." Nicole flirted earning a smirk from the brunette.

"Well as much as I'd like to stay longer, I think I should get some sleep Nic. I want to have fun tomorrow. Walk me home?"

"It would be my honor ma lady." Nicole stood up and bowed putting her hand out for Waverly to grab.

"Cheese ball." Waverly smiled and laughed at Nicole's antics. As Waverly grabbed Nicole's hand she was pulled up into strong arms for a searing kiss. Waverly yelped at first before melting into it finding an as easy rhythm kissing Nicole as they did when they were speaking the hours prior. Everything between them was simple and easy as if this is what they are supposed to be doing all of their lives. Waverly felt a fire ignite inside of her core that flowed through all of her extremities as if lava was flowing through her veins. She wanted more and never wanted it to end. The kiss deepened and became more passionate as Waverly wrapped her legs around Nicole and she obliged by wrapping her hands around her thighs to hold her even closer. Nicole moaned in Waverly's mouth as the brunette started to grin herself against Nicole's abs. The duo moaned and panted as mouths and tongues explored necks and chins. Waverly was becoming exceedingly frustrated as she wanted Nicole to touch her everywhere and started to grind into her harder nibbling on her earlobe and moaning lustily at the same time.

"We should probably be somewhere a little less public for this." Nicole pulled a part from Waverly reluctantly leaning her forehead against her as they were both breathing hard against each other.

"Yeah, might be a good idea." Nicole dropped Waverly to the ground still holding on to one another looking into each others eyes seeing what she hoped to be a future she couldn't wait to live out with the beautiful brunette.

"You are extraordinary, Waverly Earp." Nicole smiled at her with her dimples on full display and Waverly couldn't help her own glee as she stood on her toes and kissed the tip of Nicole's nose.

"I was just thinking the same thing about you baby." Waverly winked as the couple walked off towards the freshman dorm hand in hand in the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter lets see how strong willed our little Lauren is at keeping her hands to herself...
> 
> How will WayHaught maneuver around all those watchful eyes at the party when all they want to do is each other?


	6. Lets have a BBQ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why the hell did I decide to include so many characters? @somewhataddicted Pointed it out to me and I'm seeing my own demise. Should of just wrote a smut piece. 
> 
> I realize now why crossovers are such a bitch to write. I don't have one main character and a main relationship. I have two main characters and two main relationships. Sheesh. Two fandoms. Its a lot. It is fun though.
> 
> I do want to make a note that in WE Waverly is not sexually shy. She was apprehensive of her sexuality, but once she got with Nicole she was IN IT! She initiated sex with Nicole twice on screen, has no problems jumping on Nicole to make out, so as far as I'm concerned Waves is a vixen. Nicole is far more experienced and confident as shit and also more than ok to do whatever Waves wants. Thats how they are depicted here. 
> 
> Anyone that knows Doccubus knows how much of a damn mess they were. That's how they will be here. There sex was epic as hell though! 
> 
> Also, please note their ages, they're young here! (Even though technically Waves is young in WE, she's younger here.)

Waverly didn't want to disturb Lauren with a hot steamy session of her and Nicole, so she decided to leave it at the door and let her know they would see each other the next day. Both girls woke with silly grins on their faces excited for what was to come today. Waverly was in the middle of telling Lauren how amazing her date was when Kenzi came barreling through the door with Vex in tow.

"Sup bitches! Ya'll ready to get your drink on or what, cuz mama's thirsty.?" Kenzi plopped down opposite the girls with her bag packed and ready to go, Vex sat next to her bag at the ready sitting in nothing but what seemed to be a leather speedo type swimsuit, spiked dog collar and knee high combat boots with aviator goggles on his spiked head.

"Planning on swimming today Vex?" Lauren asked.

"Nah, messes me hair up ya know. Have to keep me looks up. Have to be presentable and all that."

Both girls snorted as they started to grab their things to pack and get ready for the party.

"Sooooo," Kenzi started." Noticed a certain visitor over here yesterday..." Lauren froze in her tracks looking over at Waverly with tension in her face as they both rummaged through their dressers for bathing suits. Kenzi plopped down closest to Lauren; she had on a light blue ripped up band shirt with dark cut of shorts paired with  black combat boots. She crossed her legs and leaned forward putting her chin on her hand, elbow on her knee, leaning as close to Lauren as she could.

"You know it _sounded_ like my sister was out here _begging_ to be let in to _this_ room by none other than _you_ Lauren. Would you happen to know _anything_ about that?" Lauren gulped as she looked over at Kenzi with worried eyes.

"Don't you ever leave your dorm Kenzi?" Waverly scoffed from behind Lauren trying to change the subject to save her friend.

"Uh, why would I need to?  I have everything I need there, and if I don't it gets delivered. I leave when its dark or I have class. I mean this party is clutch, so I'll make an exception. Anyway...why is my sister not just begging to be let in, but she leaves with her dopey face. Trust me, I know what that face means Lauren." Kenzi pokes Lauren in her chest eyeing her. "And she doesn't even bother to stop by and see moi." She fains hurt by putting her hand to her chest. "So spill woman. You banging my sister or what? I want deets? Actually...no. No deets. Just what's up with you two?"

"I um. I- I don't really know." Lauren shrugged and started to fiddle with the strings of one of her bathing suits trying to avoid Kenzi's prying eyes. Kenzi looked over at Waverly giving her a WTF look in which she could only shrug.

"Well look sister from another mister. I know Bo. She has a huge heart and is one of the best people I know. I know I'm biased cuz she's is my sister, but I mean it Lauren. Bo is the real deal. I saw how she looked at you the other day, like your the rice to her krispies. I know she's like a walking viagra with her looks but shes really just a big dork inside. I can tell she really likes you and that dopey smile she had, that smile is only reserved for someone she genuinely cares for. So take it from me, and just give it a chance." Kenzi  had plopped down off the dresser and put a gentle hand on Lauren's shoulder giving it a squeeze to emphasize her words hoping they would get through to the blond. Lauren was honestly shocked at the way Kenzi responded and couldn't help but smile at the tiny raven haired girl. "Honestly, whats the worst that happens? You bang bits and no one gets preggo's. Everyone wins."

"Kenzi" Waverly yelled.

"What? Its true."

"Thanks Kenz." Lauren couldn't help but laugh.

"Anytime chicka." She smacked Lauren hard on the ass earning a loud yelp from her. "Now where ya'll bitches hiding the booze at already."

"I know that was all cool and shit, but she's still annoying," Waverly whispered as she rolled her eyes finishing up packing her bag. "We don't have any Kenz, we only have some beer in the fridge."

"You WHAT!" Kenzi played dead on one of the beds. "What the hell am I supposed to do with beer! I thought you two were the smart ones."

"We are, that's why we didn't buy any." Waverly snorted

"No worries lovey. Vexey is always prepared." Vex pulled out a flask and passed it to Kenzi who was still playing dead. He opened her mouth and poured the whiskey straight in. She popped right up with a smile. "Ah, there she is. she lives ladies and gentleman."

"This is why your my bestie. You just get me." The duo hug on the bed and continue to drain the flask.

"If you two are done, lets get out of here. We can stop by the store on the way to their house." Waverly urged them off the bed as they all went off to the soccer girls party.

\------------

The group came to the house and saw a sign posted to the door directing anyone to just go to the back yard. As they walked around the large home they heard loud music, laughter, talking, and all the sounds associated with a great party going on. The first person Waverly saw was her sister and she ran over to her giving her the biggest hug she could. Wynonna grabbed them all and brought them in the house giving them the worlds quickest tour and telling them to throw their stuff in her room and get in their suits. She grabbed their booze and said she'd meet them downstairs. Kenzi and Vex had already thrown their bags down and hopped off. Lauren and Waverly were looking out the window from the upstairs room at the expanse of the party down below.

"You excited?" Lauren looked over at her friend who seemed to be scanning the outside still.

"I'm a bit nervous to be around everyone and Nicole at the same time to be honest."

"Well maybe we can sneak in a little alone time before we have to be out there." Nicole's voice came from behind them and Waverly couldn't help her huge grin. She ran over to her wrapping her arms around her giving her a huge kiss.

"Hey"

"Hey there yourself pretty girl." Nicoles dimpled grin coming out on full display.

"Why don't I give you two some privacy. I'll wait for you downstairs Wave, so no one suspects anything ok."

"Thanks Laur, I'll try not to be too long."

"Mhm, sure." Lauren left with a wink. "See ya later Nicole."

"Thanks Lauren." Nicole returned her attention to the brunette still in her arms. "She's a great friend, huh?"

"She's the best."

"So...let me get a look at you in your bikini." Waverly pulled away making sure Nicole could see the full display of her bikini that held her tight in all the right places. It's a multi-colored bikini that had a racer back which allowed for her breasts to pushed up and perky.

"Damn baby. Its going to take everything in me to not want to touch you today."

Waverly blushed, "your not so bad yourself there stud." Waverly came over to run her fingers along Nicole's Calvin Klein navy blue swim trunk boy shorts paired with a sports bra style top of the same color that had a white band at the bottom with the brand name on it. She ran her finger over the lycra material appreciating how the color looked against her pale skin and red hair. the curves of the suit accentuating her rock hard abs on full display that had Waverly instantly salivating and wanting to explote every inch of Nicole's lithe body. She eagerly snuck a finger inside her low cut shorts to find soft curls waiting for her that she barely skimmed before Nicole quickly grabbed her hand out.

"Hey, no teasing." She looked sternly at her.

"I couldn't help myself." Waverly shrugged. "Come here." She grabbed behind the red heads neck bringing her down for a languid kiss. Nicole wrapped her arms behind her back pulling her closer as their kiss became more heated. Waverly decided to be brave again and slid her fingers once again inside Nicole's shorts, she couldn't believe how incredibly soft her hair was down there, almost as soft as the hair on her head. It made her want to touch it and see it all the more. She swiftly snuck in through the band using the pads of her fingers sliding down as fast as she could wanting to get to her destination before Nicole could stop her.  Victory would be hers as she felt the smooth skin and moist folds once past the soft curls and she couldn't help but moan loudly in triumph as she slipped a digit in grabbing what wetness she could before Nicole pulled her out of her shorts again.

"Jesus Waverly." Waverly brought her fingers up to her lips and sucked them clean as Nicoles eyes all but popped out of her head.

"I'm not one for patience baby."

"Fuck me."

"Well if you haven't noticed. That's exactly what i'd like to do." Waverly winked as she came back over to the red head putting her arms around her neck playing with the hairs on the back of her neck. "You taste delicious by the way." Nicole couldn't help but close her eyes and groan as she leaned her forehead on the brunette.

"Listen, at some point Wynonna is going to get drunk and horny so we can take advantage of that and run off to your dorm. She'll be preoccupied with Doc to much to care about anyone else."

"Doc? The guy I met yesterday? That's who my sister has been hooking up with?"

"You really should just talk to her about it baby. I don't want to get involved with you and Wy's stuff you know?"

"Yeah, I get that. I just don't know why we haven't hung out is all. I've been looking forward to being with her for so long, and she's been MIA. I want to act like it doesn't hurt but it does." Waverly leaned into the red head sadly as the tall woman wrapped her arms around her giving her a hug.

"Hey, just talk to her Waves, if there's one thing I know about Wy. She loves the hell out of you."

"Yeah. I know she does." Waverly tensed up for a bit before she pulled her lip between her teeth and looked up at Nicole pensively.

"Whats with the look Waves? Whats on your mind?" Nicole quirked her eyebrow up at her.

"Well, its just that. After last night. And just everything. I know its soon. but I just kind of know you know. Do you think. Would you maybe want to be. Doyouwantobemygirlfriend?"

"What?" Nicole pulled back to try and understand what she just heard piecing it together again in her head slower. "Did you just ask me to be your girlfriend?" Waverly furrowed her brow and looked absolutely adorable with how nervous she seemed. As much as Nicole wanted to mess with her and tease her just like she did to her a second ago, she simply didn't have the heart.

"I would like nothing more baby. I'm all yours." Waverly squealed and jumped up giving Nicole the biggest sloppiest, wettest, kiss she could. Both girls couldn't help but smile and laugh through. "Listen, as much as I'd love to keep this going, poor Lauren has been waiting downstairs. I'll text you when I see Wynonna getting to her drunk point and we can meet at yours."

"I can't fucking wait." With that they kissed one last time and Waverly hopped downstairs to meet her friend.

 -------------

Waverly ran downstairs looking all over for Lauren. "Lauren!!!" Lauren was in the fridge rummaging for a beer when she heard Waverly scream scaring her to death and making the blond hit her head.

"Ow fuck. What Wave. Jesus." She turned to her friend rubbing her head. Waverly ran over to Lauren and jumped on her giving the blond the biggest hug. "Ew, I hope you didn't just get a quickie and then not shower."

"She said yes." Waverly pulled back to look at her friend with the largest smile a human could have on their face without ripping skin.

"Wow, you proposed already. How am I not surprised."

"No jerk." she smacked her."She's my girlfriend" she whispered to her. Lauren couldn't help but laugh.

"Is that all? I thought you were engaged after she gave you your pen."

"Whatever." Waverly rolled her eyes. "Listen, Nic and I are going to be at the dorm sometime in between this party so your going to have to stay here ok. I'll let you know when we're there and when we're leaving."

"Ok, just don't fuck in my bed please."

"Lauren!"

"I'm not kidding Wave. NO. Fucking. In. My. Bed." Lauren stood there with her arms crossed staring down at her small friend.

"I'll do my best."

"Waverlyyyyyy."

" _Finnnnne_ , no screwing in your bed." the girls linked arms and walked out to the backyard to join party laughing and teasing each other as they went. The girls went over to Wynonna and Kenzi who were already throwing back shots of whiskey.

"Hey there baby girl come have a drink with me." Waverly went over to her sister and wrapped her arms around her leaning her head on her shoulder.

"Nonna, when are we going to hang out?" She looked up into her sisters eyes with a pout on her face hoping the hint she was giving her sister that she wasn't happy that they haven't seen much of one another was apparent.

"Hey. I know I suck. How about we hang out Wednesday next week? Just me and you? I'll kick Bo out and make her go hang out with Kenzi or something." Waverly couldn't help but snort at the thought of Bo needing somewhere to go.

"That sounds good Nonna, I've really missed you."

"I've missed you too baby girl. Its settled then. I get out of class at 3 that day, and practice doesn't start yet so I'm good."

"I get out at 5pm, so I'll just come after class."

"Alright, now that this mushy shit is over lets get to drinking. Give me a whisky Kenzi." The tiny goth girl started to pour everyone drinks as they all started to chat and enjoy the day.

 ----------

Some time had gone by and Waverly went off to find a certain brunette that she knew her best friend was missing dearly. Although Lauren wouldn't admit it she had been looking around the party worrying her lip trying to seek out the girl she knew she wanted to see the most without being obvious to everyone else, even though she wasn't participating in any conversations. Waverly wanted to look around and see if she could find Bo without Lauren noticing, as she too didn't understand where she could have been all this time.  She walked around past the DJ table, hopped over the slip and slide, and finally by the kiddie pool with a slide in it saw Nicole, Tamsin and Bo drinking and hanging out.

"Hey everyone. Mind if I steal Bo here for a bit?" Waverly grabbed Bo's hand aggressively and walked her over towards the back door of the house. Making sure she gave Nicole a little wink before she left. "What the hell Bo! What are you doing?"

"Ouch by the way. What are you talking about?" As Bo released the vice grip Waverly had on her arm to rub the spot.

"Really Bo? Have you even made one effort to talk to Lauren?"

"What? I mean...I didn't ...I didn't even know she wanted me to. Its not like she's the easiest person to figure out in the world Waverly. She said to be patient, so I thought that meant space? I don't know. She super confusing." Bo raised her hands in defeat.

"Hey, look. I know this is a bit complicated." 

"Gee, ya think?"

"Sigh. Look...I know Lauren really isn't making this easy for you, but I'm telling you that girl has been looking forward to seeing you all day. She _wants_ to see you Bo."

"Really? You think so?" Bo smiled a huge grin at this reveal.

"Yeah dummy. Just don't tell her I said anything. I know she'll totally deny it. Also, I uh...I think she's been trying to keep up with Wynonna and Kenzi with the drinking top try and keep her mind off of you. I think its time for you to go and save her." Bo smiled again and gave Waverly a big hug feeling so thankful for her help.

"Oh just **scissor** already." The two pulled apart as Evony, Mercedes and Dyson walked out the back door to join the party in what seemed to be the first time for the day.

"Fuck off Evony." Bo spat at her.

"I believe that's what you two are about to do. Don't let me keep you from it sweetie." she said sarcastically over her shoulder. Dyson just glared at Bo as he followed behind them.

"I have to say that was some perfect timing." Bo just glared at the younger girl before rolling her eyes. "What? It was." Waverly just shrugged. "Now go save your woman Bo." She pushed the brunette over towards their group that was still at the liquor table. Bo noticed Lauren was swaying a lot and knew the blond was in trouble. Kenzi and Wynonna are master drinkers and most guys can't even keep up with them. When Lauren noticed Bo coming over towards her she shot Bo a sultry look that meant nothing but trouble for the brunette. It was clear to Bo that all of Lauren's inhibitions were gone and she did not care about anything in that moment, she knew if she came to close to her the blond might pounce on her the way she did the other night. Of course the fact that she had on a barely there bikini may have something to do with it as also since Lauren has yet to bring her eyes off of her chest.

"Hey Lauren." Lauren finally moved her eyes from her breasts and licked her lips with nothing but intentions of pure unadulterated lust.

"Hello Bo." she cooed. Bo could feel her self get moist instantly. _Fuck, not like this. She's too drunk. Not like this. I need to sober her up._

"Hey, um, why don't you....uh... why don't you come with me for a second." Bo put her hand out for Lauren to take, which she took happily and they went inside the house. Bo realized how much she had to help Lauren walk as they maneuvered through the house and the stairs were even worse. She really wanted to appreciate Lauren in her bikini, but couldn't as all she wanted to do was get her to lay down and drink a lot of water before she reamed Wynonna a new asshole for getting her this drunk. When they entered the room she threw all the bags off her bed and pulled the covers down gently laying Lauren down but before she knew it strong arms had grabbed her shoulders forcing her down onto her with a grunt. Lauren immediately wrapped her arms and legs around Bo kissing her messily all over her face and neck. She could taste the heavy whisky on her breath especially when Lauren tried to ask for entrance for more of her mouth. _Ugh. I hate Wynonna so much for this. Why did she have to get her this drunk._

"Wait Lauren. Wait. Wait! Just Wait. Please." Bo pushed herself off of her and stood up putting as much distance as she could between them trying to keep her libido in check. "Listen, you're super drunk and I think I should go grab you some water and maybe like something quick to eat.

"Mmmm Bo juss Cum hereee. I want to tushh you."

"I'll be right back ok baby. Just stay here please."

"Okhayyy. But you cum back naked?" Lauren slurred.

"Sure thing."Bo pecked Lauren and went downstairs. She rummaged through her fridge finding a coconut water, water and a banana for the blond grabbing some aspirin for good measure. She came upstairs to find the blond under the covers with her back to her thinking she was asleep.

"Hey Laur, you awake baby? I brought you some stuff." As Lauren turned she handed her the aspirin and coconut water which she took much to Bo's pleasure that she at least wasn't a fussy drunk.

"Mmmm Bo. Let me touch you." Bo went to pull the covers back to lay with her and noticed a very naked Lauren underneath.

"Jesus Lauren." Bo stood up shocked putting the blanket back down immediately.

"What's wrong? Don't you want me?" Lauren had tears that started to crest eyes as she brought the covers tight up underneath her chin. Bo looked up at the ceiling making a mental note to really kill Wynonna for this as she pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance.

"Of course I want you Lauren, its just that your really drunk and this isn't how I want our first time to go ya know. I feel like its sort of inappropriate to sleep with you this fucked up. I don't even know if you're going to remember. And trust me Lauren I really, really want you to remember."

"Yeah."

"Yeah. I really like you Lauren, and this just isn't the right time ok?" Lauren shook her head and smiled at the brunette.

"OK. Bo, Is it ok if you get in and lay with me though? You know. To just sleep."

"Yeah. Yeah, I can do that." Bo walked around to the other side and slipped in next to Lauren's warm body. The blond turned to cuddle up in to the brunette. Bo being very aware that Lauren was still very naked and Bo only had on a bikini could feel all of her against her skin and it felt incredible. Bo had to bite her bottom lip hard to keep from moaning at how wonderful it all felt and how she wished to God she could touch her everywhere. Lauren tucked her head under Bo's chin and wrapped her arm around her torso and swung a leg in between Bo's before she heard the blond start to softly snore as her breath tickled her neck. She rubbed soft circles in her back and just stared at the ceiling trying to reel in her raging hormones at the touching moment the was having although feeling Lauren's hard nipples lightly poking in her chest and her very moist center painting her thigh.

"I am so going to kill you for this Wynonna." Bo let out a sigh before she turned her head taking in the calming scent the blond always seemed to have over her before she closed her eyes herself.

About an hour goes by before Lauren shoots up out of the bed scaring the hell out of Bo. "I'm going to be sick." Lauren didn't understand her surroundings and fell out of bed trying to figure out where to go. Bo ran around and helped her to the bathroom quickly before she released on the floor by mistake. As Lauren let out more whiskey than should be normal, holding back her hair and rubbing her back, flushing every now and then, Bo continued her mantra of how she was going to get Wynonna for this. Finally it seemed like Lauren was finished as she slowly rolled over and wiped her mouth with the back of her arm. Bo went to grab the water from her room when she heard a yelp from the bathroom. Bo ran back quickly thinking Lauren had hurt herself somehow.

"You ok Lauren?" She saw Lauren hugging her knees looking at her with bug eyes.

"Why am I naked Bo."

"Oh right...uh..about that. Here let me get you a towel. Oh and take this." Bo handed her the water and grabbed her a towel to cover herself. Lauren finally taking in the fact that Bo was in a bikini that left little to the imagination made her think that maybe something happened that she couldn't recall.

"Bo...did we. Um did you. Uh, sooo, did something happen. or er?"

"Oh! Oh no. No, not at all. I mean not without lack of you trying." Bo chuckled as she joined her on the ground. Lauren winced at the idea. "Hey, you were drunk. And I'll say a bit frisky, but I wouldn't want that to be our first time. That is if we have one. Not saying there's going to be. I mean if there's an option I'd like one, but just not that way." Bo internally facepalmed herself for the diarrhea of the mouth she just had. Lauren looked up and gave her a sweet smile.

"You really are the sweetest person, and also a bit of a dork."

"Hey!" Both girls smiled shyly at each other as a familiar spark started to dance around them in the air.

"If its ok with you I feel super gross. Can I shower? I also really need to brush my teeth."

"Oh yeah sure. Feel free. Let me grab you a toothbrush and your bag."

"Bo..."

"Yeah?"

"Will you wait for me. You know. Here...till I get out?"

"Oh...sure. Of course. Anything you want." Bo beamed her smile and Lauren couldn't help but blush. Feeling as though she had Lauren situated she finally shut the door to give the blond her privacy.

Bo was rummaging around for something else to put on other than her bikini when Wynonna and Doc burst through the door making out like bandits. They both fell on to Wynonna's bed moaning and groaning before Bo came over and smacked Doc hard on the head. "Owwwwww."

"Oh no you don't. Get off of her right this second before I castrate you Doc"

"Pardon me ma'am, I did not know you were in here."

"What the hell Bo!" Wynonna scoffed at her friend.

"Doc, wait outside. Wy and I won't be long"

"Yes ma'am." He bowed his head and took his leave, leaving the two friends having a staring contest at each other.

"Ugh, Obviously I need the room Bo, what gives. Can you just go to the party?" Wynonna quickly adjusted herself and stood up up wondering what was up with her friend. She normally never cared what her and Doc did.

"Wynonna, I love you, You're a pain in the ass sometimes, but I love you. Right now though I'm really pissed at you." Bo had both of her hands on her hips glaring at her friend.

"What the fuck did I do?"

"Uh I have a very drunk Lauren in our bathroom that puked her guts up not to long ago."

"Oh that." Wynonna started laughing hysterically. "Look, its just a little freshman fun, she should of known better than to keep up with me. Although I do have to give Kenzi a lot of props, wow that girl can drink. Besides, its just Dyson's sister. Who cares?" Wynonna waved it off before plopping down on her bed acting bored.

"Are you fucking serious right now! First, you could have given her alcohol poisoning, second, that's your sisters best friend, and third, what does her relation to Dyson have to do with anything?"

"He's a douche to you, so I figured he would have to take care of her and leave the party. You know, leave you alone. Thought it would be a win."

"Listen to me and listen carefully. Don't you ever fucking hurt Lauren again. Do you understand me?" Bo was boiling at this point.

Wynonna quirked her head to the side deep in thought before she realized something. She jumped up in Bo's face, "OH MY GOD you like her don't you! That's why you care. We were hazed as freshman and no one yelled on our behalf, but here you are her knight in shining armor. Holy shit Bo. His fucking sister. HAHA. Wait, is that why people are saying you're hitting my sister? Shit, thats such a great cover up." She slapped Bo on the arm and Bo just groaned.

"People assume whatever they want Wyn, I'm not saying I'm with your damn sister,now just leave her alone. And you owe her an apology. Also.... yes, I really like her." Bo smiled a dopey smile as she looked at the bathroom door thinking of the blond behind it.

"Awww, your cute. And ew. I'm happy for you. She's smart or something. Waverly loves her so she must be ok. I promise to be nice. Can we hug it out?" Bo rolled her eyes and hugged her friend.

"Now get out and go to Doc's. I need the room tonight ok."

"Damn, already. Shit girl. Good for you." Wynonna smacked Bo hard on the ass wiggling her eyebrows.

"Just get out Wyn. Jesus. I don't want her seeing you here you ass."

"Hey, whatever works for you baby. Have fun...don't do anything I wouldn't do...which is basically everything. Love ya." Wynonna cackled as she left the room.

Bo sent a text off to Nicole telling her that Wynonna left with Doc back to his dorm and that things should be clear for her and Waverly. Also that she was leaving everyone's bags in the hallway and locking her door so don't bother her as she had company. Nicole caught her drift sent her a wink emoji and a good luck and thanked her friend. Lauren finally came out of the bathroom looking and feeling like a much better version of herself. She sat down next to Bo on the bed facing her, Bo with her back on the headboard.

"So, that was a lot huh." Lauren looked down at her hands as she picked at the  frills of her cut off shorts. Bo sat up and gently grasped her hand stilling her movements.

"Hey, it happens. I've been a drunk freshman myself, and a drunk sophomore, and a drunk junior, I mean you get it. I'm just glad you're feeling better. Do you want some more water?

"Yes please."

"Here, eat this banana I brought you for some energy. I'll be right back." Bo leaned in kissing Lauren quickly on the lips. She pulled back realizing how intimate that was but tried to just ignore it by running out the room and down the stairs as fast as possible, leaving Lauren just as startled in her room. Bo had just grabbed a couple bottles of water as Waverly was running out with her bag.

"Planning on a long night I see." She giggled making Bo blushed before she shrugged. "Good. You're good for her Bo. I can feel it."

"You think so?" She said softly.

"I know so. Now I need to get off to my sexy lady myself. Have fun Bo." Waverly left with a wink.

Bo looked at the stairs as if they were the longest stairs she'd ever seen in the world. _You've got this Bo. There's no saying anythings going to happen. Maybe just some kissing. God some kissing like before would be amazing. Just amazing. Lauren is such a good kisser._ Bo slowly started to ascended the stairs hoping that each step would bring her closer to something good between her and the blond. As she stood in front of the door she let out her final breath of anxiety.

"Now or nothing."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is nothing but smut. Smut Smut and more smut. Just SMUT with a capital S. For all you thirsty fuckers. ;)
> 
> Wayhaught and Doccubus SMUTTTTTTT! Who needs plot when you can have Smut.
> 
> For the Wayhaught peeps, I will start with them since Doccubus have needed more plot to get to the smut. So Wayhaught smut to start!


	7. Sex lives here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I mention Smut?

Waverly had made sure that Nicole gave her extra time before she came to her dorm receiving an anguished face emoji from the red head that made her laugh. She couldn't help but blush at the though of finally having the alone time she so craved with her yet at the same time her nerves were getting the best of her. Sure she had the experience. She had two long time boyfriends in high school and a girl she had an on again off again relationship with as well. Plus whenever she could she would kiss any and every girl that was interested as she just enjoyed the feeling of the fairer sex against her skin. She knew that all of that didn't even hold a candle to what was transpiring between her and Nicole in just a few short days. If she was to be honest with herself she never felt the kind of desire Nicole erupted inside of her.

Everything about the red head was a unique experience that she couldn't wait to have every day over and over again. Some new touch, a new energy, a new height that she never wanted to come down from, most importantly though, Nicole made her feel like home. A home she has never really felt. A home she has only heard of from other people, or seen in other people's homes. Her home was broken, both her and Wynonna were broken, but she had to pick her sister up and bring her back together....for them. She needed Wynonna as much as Wynonna needed her, they were family. Nicole, she was something different entirely, something that made Waverly want to sing like she never has before, make her smile wider than she ever has, make her trust again...this last part...that part. That part terrified her to no end. As much as she adored Nicole she also absolutely terrified her.

She had ran around the dorm cleaning it, lighting some Nag Champa, closing the curtains, turning on her fairy lights, taking a light shower on just her body, making sure she glistened and smelled divine. She put on her new lingerie that she bought special just for the red head. It was black lace thong coupled with a half bra that showed off her bronze nipples that she couldn't wait to she the reaction from. She threw on an over-sized old band T-shirt from Lauren's drawer since the girl was much taller than her making it seem like a dress covering her suprise. As she checked and double checked the room and herself in the mirror a soft knock came at the door.

"Waves...its me baby." Nicole stated through the door. Waverly Couldn't help but smile at the term of endearment Nicole had become so accustomed to. She absolutely adored it and it always made her heart flutter. She quickly went to open the door to a very anxious Nicole on the other side. She was in board shorts, black tank top, and a backwards cap that had her red hair all over the place, a soft smile with a hint of dimple and eyes that made her melt every damn time. Waverly had to squeeze her thighs at the desire that pooled at her center with Nicole's defined biceps on full display and her red hair all tussled under her cap making her look completely delicious. The brunette's mind started to wander about what those biceps may look like as they did things to her but she quelled her desire for now letting Nicole in.

"Hi cutie." Waverly jumped up and swung her arms around her girlfriend to land a heated kiss. "Come in." Waverly beamed as she lead her in over to her bed noticing how Nicole was taking in the environment she was walking in to.

"Hmmmmm...Seems as though someone is trying to seduce me." Nicole wiggled her eyebrows at the brunette. Waverly blushed as she sat Nicole down and straddled her new love as she looked at her through anxiously. She has been wanting to be intimate with Nicole but now that the moment is here her insecurities were starting to creep up her spine. _What if I'm not good enough. She probably has been with may more girls than me._

"Um, Nicole, I uh...(gulp)..I'm sure you've ya know, had your experiences." Nicole started to trace patterns up and down Waverly's sides to sooth the brunette's nerves down so that she could get out whatever it is she was trying to say. "I um, well I'm not a virgin or anything." She let out an anxious laugh. "I just maybe don't...ya know. Maybe haven't had as many partners as you so. I just want you to know that maybe I don't know everything you do, so maybe blowing your mind may not happen just yet, but it will soon?" Waverly hit a very high pitch tone at the end before she ducked her head as her blush took over her whole body. Nicole found the entire thing endearing. She found Waverly's chin with her thumb and forefinger lifting her head to meet her eyes.

"I do believe Ms. Earp that you _WILL_ blow my mind, but if you aren't ready then we don't have to do anything you don't want to do ok? I'm just happy being with you." Waverly's eyes started to mist but she held the damn back as she lunged forward melding their lips together as she pushed the red head back clasping their hands together and lacing their fingers.

"I definitely want to do things." Waverly panted out as she looked at Nicole through lust filled eyes.They continued to kiss passionately as Nicole scooted them more towards the middle of the bed. There kisses became more heated as Waverly sought entrance in the ginger's mouth. She loved kissing Nicole. Her tongue was so smooth, thick, warm and wet. All she could do was dream of it being on her hot center moving around on her much like it was in her mouth. She released a moan thinking thinking of how that would feel. She sucked, pulled and nipped at her tongue as she ground her soaking center into Nicole's abdomen. She needed that tongue to touch her, craved for it to touch her where she needed it the most. Before that happened she first wanted to have Nicole see the surprise she had for her. She pushed off of Nicole and slowly pulled at the hem of her shirt being as sexy as she could. She never left the stare of her girlfriend, _girlfriend Nicole was her girlfriend,_ as she seductively removed the shirt to reveal the lingerie for her.

Nicole's eyes went wide with the newly revealed flesh that sat above her. "I wanted to surprise you baby." She stated as she finally removed the clothing running her fingers up Nicole's chest. Nicole shot up relishing in the new view she had of her loves body taking in every inch of her as if this was the one and only time she would ever see her. 

"Waverly..you are a vision." Nicole started to leave soft kisses on her sternum moving over to her collarbone and shoulders as Waverly weaved her fingers through red tresses. Waverly had her head back holding Nicole's head by her hair close to her body enjoying the fire igniting below on her skin left by every kiss Nicole placed on her body. 

"Nicole." She whispered. "Touch me." Brown eyes looked up cautiously as Waverly looked down with pupils blown with desire giving all of the confirmation she needed. Nicole's hands left her hips to trickle up her sides and slowly made their way to her breasts massaging them and teasing her nipples. Waverly moaned loudly letting her know that she was doing everything right. She sucked on her pulse point leaving a small bloom before biting her in the same place, Waverly hissed and ground her center down heavier into the red head as she started to pick up her pace needing more friction in her wet needy center that was starting to paint Nicole's abs. 

"Nic baby. More..." Waverly started to pant as Nicole squeezed her nipples, pulling on them to make them even more sensitive for her mouth. She reached behind and unclasped her bra removing the material as she laid  Waverly down. Once the material was off Nicole wrapped her lips around her sensitive bud sucking it between her teeth scraping it between them and then letting it drop repeating the move over and over before finally pulled back to blow on it. Listening to her lovers hisses and moans she finally decided to lick around the swollen bud soothing it before she started to pull it in again with her plump lips sucking it hard. Waverly mewled at the delicious delights as she dug her blunt nails down Nicole's back relishing in the pleasure her breasts were receiving. 

"Yes baby, that feels soooo good..." Nicole looked into Hazel eyes as she smirked moving over to her other nipple repeating the same ministrations. Waverly's center was burning by this point it needed to be touched so badly, she has never been this turned on before by any one. She knew it was Nicole, everything was always Nicole, the woman she barely knew, the woman she just met, the woman who captivated her from the moment she saw her. 

"Nicky please baby...please touch me. I need more." Waverly panted as her breasts were being worshiped by Nicole's mouth and hands. Nicole looked up into her eyes as she slowly started to sink down licking every inch of her body, mapping it out for later explorations. Not right now though, now Waverly needed Nicole. Needed Nicole to give her the release that was thumping inside of her chest so hard it was going to explode. Sweat gleaning off of her skin tasting like honey as Nicole went down further on her body dipping into her belly button making sure to press down to get pressure in her core. Waverly couldn't handle the slow gentleness anymore and started to push on Nicole's shoulders to let her know exactly where she needed her. Waverly felt her grin on her stomach.

"Eager baby?" Nicole looked up to see her girlfriend pupils blown, sweat glistening on her brow, hair tussled everywhere looking absolutley divine. She wanted nothing more than to make her come undone.

"Nic, please...." Waverly whined thrusting her hips anywhere they could receive friction, which was Nicole's chest at the moment. Nicole could smell Waverly's wanton heat needing a release, her hot sex bringing her own body temperature up several degrees. Nicole took her long fingers and dragged Waverly's soaked panties away from her hot center seeing her slick stick to the cotton as she pulled it away. Nicole stood up and took off the rest of her own clothes before placing herself between Waverly's legs pushing her thighs apart looking at slick pink folds that held so much need that she couldn't wait to fulfill.

"Nicky..." Nicole looked up to her girlfriend who had a look in her eye that she had never seen from anyone. It wasn't just the desire or the passion, that was there in folds, it was the promise. The promise of something more. The promise of days, months, years. The promise of a life they didn't even know was to come. Nicole knew in that moment, in that simple moment of hearing her name that she was in love with Waverly Earp.

"Yes baby."

"You're so beautiful. You're the most beautiful person I've ever seen in my life." Waverly went to get up to reach for Nicole, but Nicole grabbed her hand and laid her other on her chest stilling her back to the mattress.

"Let me do this for you baby. Let me love you. Give you what you need. We have time." Nicole kissed all of Waverly's finger tips before she let it go down by her side and she started her trail down her body once again. She didn't take long this time knowing exactly what her lover needed. She licked the apex of her pelvis earning a heavy groan from the brunette as she felt Waverly's hand grasp her head and dig inside her scalp. She tussled her nose in soft curls inhaling her musk deeply finally ending the brunettes torture that was writhing above her in discomfort  and slowly edged her face down her wet hot pussy earning a growl from the young Earp.

"Fuck Nicole. Oh my God." Nicole couldn't help but smile, as she stuck her nose inside her wet core and slid it up again using as much pressure as she could bringing it up again over her clit ending with her sharp chin. Waverly had brought both of her hands now to her head digging them into her scalp as her hips jutted up into Nicole's face requesting more. Nicole moved her face over to Waverly's thighs slowly licking up and down each area of skin leading up to her hot waiting core, matching it on the other side. She then tickled her nose in tiny hairs as she blew hot breath on a very sensitive bud earning nasty words from her lover that was very much unhappy with her slow ministrations. Before Waverly could protest anymore Nicole connected her tongue in what seemed like slow motion to Waverly's sex. Waverly watched everything as if it was the best porn she had ever seen, but this was her life, and goddamn was she didn't feel like the luckiest woman alive. Nicole's tongue connecting to her was better than she could ever imagine. It was as if a warm wave washed over her but it never dissipated, it just kept rolling over and over again, feeding Waverly's body with the same warmth, wetness, and enveloping her in a feeling she couldn't really explain and was happy not too.

"Oh Nicky...You feel so good baby. Fuck you feel so fucking good." Nicole moaned into Waverly's sex eliciting vibrations that sent shocks through Waverly's spine as she started to pant harder and curse louder. Nicole moved her tongue out from her sex to her clit and sucked it in hard. Waverly screamed jutting her hips into Nicole's face coming off of the mattress holding herself onto Nicole's head. Nicole didn't stop her pressure and just took her strong hands grabbing Waverly by the side pushing her back down as she continued to suck on her swollen bud. Adding swipes of her tongue to the mix Waverly moved on of her hands to the sheets grabbing on to them for dear life as her entire body felt like it was on fire.

"Yes, fuck. Oh my God. Fuck...Fuck...yes....mmmmm" Nicole moved on of her hands to Waverly's wet entrance easily slipping two fingers inside. She thrust her long fingers as deep as possible before bringing them back with a slight curl making sure to hit Waverly sweet spot giving her all the pleasure she could. Waverly's back arched as she screamed her name and her legs started to shake uncontrollably. She knew she was close but Nicole wanted to make sure she came hard, she wanted to give her all the pleasure she could, so she picked up her pace and thrust harder mouth never laving her bud. Waverly pulled Nicole's hair hard pressing her into her as much as possible as she fucked her face. Nicole knew she would be soar later but she didn't care. She thrust into her deeply one more time pulling back as Waverly's back arched and she came all over Nicole's hand and wrist spilling onto the bed. Nicole pulled her hand out replacing it with her mouth licking as much as she could while Waverly was still riding her high. Waverly tasted incredible and she never wanted to let it go to waste.

As the last of the after shocks seemed to subside Nicole kissed her way up Waverly's body. She was still trying to catch her breath and her arm was laid over her eyes sweat glistening all over her body. Nicole kissed up her neck and nibbled on her ear.

"Hey baby." Waverly moved her arm and turned to look at Nicole. Nicole smiled before she pecked Waverly on the lips. "You ok?" Waverly giggled.

"I think I'm a lot more than ok Nicole. That was. Wow." Nicole grinned feeling very smug at the moment as she continued to kiss and hold her girlfriend.

"So I guess you enjoyed it then?" Nicole couldn't help but smirk but was trying to hide it as she kissed Waverly's cheeks and jawline. Waverly wasn't buying it though and just rolled her eyes.

"You feeling real proud of yourself right now babe?" She turned into Nicole as the red head pulled her close kissing her on the lips once more. Nicole just shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

"Maybe I am. I mean...you did scream my name quite a bit." Nicole wiggled her eyebrows before she laughed earning another eye roll from the brunette.

"So cocky." She teased. "Actually it was really amazing. I've never done that before." Waverly blushed.

"Done what?" Nicole thought back to what they did and thought it was all pretty much normal maneuvers.

"You know.." Waverly was turning even more red looking at Nicole wanting her to figure it out so she didn't have to say it out loud. Nicole still not figuring it out earned a unsatisfied grunt from the brunette who grabbed Nicole's hand and brought it down to her still wet center dragging her fingers through her wet folds. "Get it now?"

Nicole finally realized what she was trying to say "Oh, OHHHHH, Really? Wow. I _AM_ really proud of myself now." Nicole teased the brunette.

"I should of never told you." Waverly grunted.

"Hey..no. Look. I'm sorry. I'm just joking around. I don't ever want you to feel uncomfortable with me. I'm happy I could please you like that. I want you to be able to trust me. Be able to talk to me about whatever you want especially when it comes to this ok?" Waverly looked up at Nicole and shook her head smiling.

"Thank you. I honestly didn't even know I _could_ do that. God Nicole I've never cum so hard in my life. That was the best orgasm I've ever had. I think I actually had a few."

"Really" Nicole sat up on her elbow at this information running her other hand up and down Waverly's bare side.

"Yeah, it was just so much happening everywhere. I'm not sure if it was one long one or a couple of them back to back. All I know is that it was incredible." Waverly laid on her back looking up at her girlfriend. "Come here." Nicole leaned down kissing her passionately. Waverly moved to be on top of Nicole running her hands all over her strong body. "Have I told you how fucking sexy you are?" She moved up straddling her sides running her fingers up and down Nicole's abs. "Your muscles turn me on in the most delicious way."

"Is that so." Nicole just watched as her girlfriend praised every inch of her.

"God yes. You are absolutely fucking sexy." Waverly leaned down and started to kiss and lick over Nicole's stomach leaving no flesh untouched. She moved her way up to pale breasts that she massaged in her palms earning a moan from her lover. She licked the outside of her breasts moving all around the bright pink nipple before finally sucking it in her mouth curling it around her tongue over and over. Waverly moved to slot her thigh in between Nicole's legs grinding into her center as she played with her bud in her mouth.

"Baby that feels so good." Nicole moved her hand to Waverly's back massaging the defined muscles the other she moved to her ass pressing on it to add more friction. Waverly understood the hint and ground deeper into Nicole's center earning another moan from the red head as Waverly moved her mouth to the other breast. Waverly started to pick up the pace grinding and thrusting her hips quicker into Nicole.

"What do you want baby? Tell me." Nicole's breathing was becoming more labored as Waverly picked up her pace.

"I want your mouth."

Waverly looked up from Nicole's chest smiling like the Cheshire cat. She crawled up her body kissing the red head hard on the mouth. Waverly continued to kiss her as she reached down between her legs to grab some of her own wetness bringing it up to her mouth slowly and licking it clean making sure to put on a good show for Nicole. The red head moaned in her delight before Waverly leaned down taking her tongue and licking Nicole's lips. The smell and taste of Waverly heavy on her tongue. She then kissed the red head sharing her essence all over her mouth. Waverly kissed down her jaw line moving to her neck nipping and licking at it before she made her decent down her torso. She made sure to give extra attention to her abs once again before she finally brushed her face against soft red curls.

"You're so soft." Nicole had more hair then Waverly had seen on anyone before. Her bikini line and lips were bare but from what it seemed the rest was completely grown out and incredibly soft.

"Is it ok? I can cut it if you want." Nicole sat up on her elbows.

"No, I like it." Waverly ran her fingers through the red hair. "I thought it would feel different is all. Its so soft. So red." Nicole chuckled a little bit as she blushed.

"Yeah I um...well I take care of it ya know. Like I make sure to condition it. I don't know. I like that I have red hair so I wanted to keep it grown out." Waverly chuckled.

"Of course you do. You're too cute." Waverly brushed through the hairs again rubbing her cheeks over them. "So soft. So sexy."  Waverly's hot breath tickled Nicole's skin that was already sensitive from before earning a twitch in her legs. Waverly looked up into brown eyes that were following her every move. She slowly moved her face down in between Nicole's legs taking her tongue and sticking it between slick folds licking in between and up until she reached the bud at the top. Nicole hissed as Waverly did this several times painstakingly slow teasing her with her warm tongue.

"Waves..."

"Hmmmmm..." Waverly knew what she was doing, but she wanted to work the red head up. Not giving her what she wanted so easily.

"Baby please. I need..." Before Nicole could finished Waverly wrapped her lips around her bud flicking her tongue over it quickly. "Shit! Shit, just like that. Fuck. Yes." Nicole moved her hand to Waverly's head as she started to rock her hips. Waverly moaned causing a vibration to shoot up Nicole's spine earning more curse words from the red head. Waverly held her down with one arm as she took the other and played with one of her nipples. Nicole switched from moans and curses as her legs started to shake. Waverly decided to add a little pressure and sucked on the bud while she continued to flick her tongue. That was all Nicole needed to spill over the edge as her orgasm ripped through her body as she came hard. Waverly continued to lick the sensitive bud softly letting Nicole ride through her orgasm until she finaly came down. Waverly kissed her way up to her girlfriend's mouth letting her taste herself.

"Mmmmm. Damn baby." Nicole pulled the brunette into her body close cuddling her. " I think your skills are top shelf."

Waverly giggled "Is that so?"

"Yeah. That's so." She winked before kissing her.

"Welllll...My big strong baby that works out should have lots of stamina a right?" Nicole looked down with a quirked eyebrow.

"I do....why?"

"Cuz we're just getting started baby." Waverly crashed their lips together for their second tryst.

 

\--------------- Back at the Soccer House---------

Bo opened the door to her room to see Lauren sitting on her bed. Her long lean legs that looked like she was a runner moving up to a long torso that she would love to explore. Her pale smooth skin enticing Bo to touch every time she looked at it glowing in the sunlight. Her long golden hair draped around her face like a halo accentuating her cheekbones. Then there were her lipe. The perfectly pouty pink lips that Bo wanted to kiss so badly.

"I thought I lost you down there." Lauren turned to Bo looking at her with her beautiful whisky brown eyes that always took her breath away.

"Sorry, I ran into someone."

"Oh, I'm so rude. You're in the middle of a party. We should go. I can't believe I made you wait when you have guests." Lauren went to get up, but Bo came over quickly and gently put a hand on her chest.

"There's nowhere else I want to be than right here with you." The words weren't lost on Lauren as they stared into each other's eyes. Bo set the bottles on her nightstand without ever losing eye contact. The air started to become heavy with electricity around them again the same as if a heavy storm was about to roll in. Lauren slowly brought her hand up to Bo's shirt grabbing the material pulling Bo over to her in a searing kiss. Bo couldn't help her moan as she realized that Lauren's kisses had fastly become her most favorite thing. Lauren released her grip on her shirt moving her hand slowly up her chest over her collarbone to make its final place on her neck so she could deepen the kiss as she darted her tongue inside Bo's mouth. Bo grasped Laurens belt loops on each side of her hips pulling her to fit inside her own grooves before she moved her hands to the back so she could grab her ass as Lauren moved her other arm around to Bos back. They kissed like this for some time moving from left to right, pulling and nipping at lips, sucking tongues teasing lips before Lauren finally pulled back. At first Bo was nervous Lauren was going to run again.

"Bo...I'm...I'm not drunk anymore. I mean, I know what I'm doing." She looked Bo in the eyes. "I want you Bo. I want this. I want to be with you." It took Bo a minute to register what Lauren was trying to say. She honestly couldn't believe the past 72 hours with this woman, it was the craziest time of her life and also the most exciting.

"We don't have to. We can wait. There's no need to do anything."

"I need you. I need you touch me. I need to feel you Bo." Lauren whispered this in her ear as she dropped the hand from her neck and twisted it so that just the nail of her pointer finger tickled down her neck and over her breast leaving goosebumps all over skin and making her nipples so hard it was almost painful.

"Fuckkkk."

"Please take me Bo, don't be gentle, I really need you to fuck me. I want to feel you all over me. I need you to fuck me and I want you to fuck me hard." Bo looked up quickly into Lauren's eyes at the confession seeing the lust pouring out of them. She couldn't believe what Lauren had just said to her, yet here she stood with no doubt or hesitation. If that is how she wanted Bo in that moment then that's what she was going to get.

"Whatever you need baby. I'm all yours."

Without hesitation Bo pushed Lauren back on the bed continuing their heated kissing. Bo's heart began to race like a thoroughbred and she was shaking with anticipation, how did this go from be patient to fuck the shit out of me? There was no time for that now. Now there was only time for this incredibly gorgeous blond that was glistening with sweat on her body waiting for Bo to take her to new heights of pleasure. Who was she to keep her from that.

Bo began to pull up Lauren's shirt and lightly rub her fingers over her satin skin making her way up to her pert breasts. Once there she cupped them both squeezing them hard remembering her request to be taken. Lauren moaned in her mouth and bucked her hips up into her letting her know it was the right decision. Bo moved to straddle the blond taking off her shirt and bra then doing the same to Lauren as soon as Lauren was free from her bra she lunged for Bo's breasts feasting on them as if it was her last meal on earth. Bo was at first shocked at the sudden attack on her body soon let that go as she threw her head back in ecstasy while Lauren's mouth attacked every inch of her chest, biting, licking, nipping, sucking, kneading, pinching. Bo knew Lauren stared at her breasts this, this was her worshiping them. She had pressed them both together sucking on both of the nipples as Bo brought her fingers into blond locks scraping her scalp and pulling her hair leaning down to take in her scent. _Fuck she's going to make me cum like this._ Bo just needed a little more friction for a release and started to grind down as she pulled Lauren's head closer into her chest so she could suck harder on her nub while she kneaded the other with her deft fingers. Lauren thrust her pelvis up hard enough to give Bo the relief she needed and they started a quick rhythm that didn't take very long.

"Fuck Laurennnnnn. Nnnnhhh" She grabbed the blonds hair harder hard first pushing her face into her chest as she ground out the last of her release before she pulled her back kissing her hard on the mouth. Bo moved over to Lauren's long neck biting her roughly then quickly licking to sooth it over and over again. Everything was becoming incredibly animalistic between them almost predatory and it was turning Bo on even more. She would never hurt Lauren but she wanted to ravish every inch of her until she screamed her name. She was done with clothes getting up to remove the last of it before she told Lauren to move back which she happily obliged. Bo crawled over top of Lauren spreading her legs to accompany her body to lay in the middle, as much as she wanted to taste the blond she was going to give her exactly what she wanted she was going to fuck the shit out of her. Bo wrapped Lauren's long legs around her hips and ground her core feeling how wet she was groaning at the slickness that was spread all through her core through to her inner thighs.

"Fuck you're so fucking wet Lauren. You're so fucking sexy. Oh my God"

"Its all for you Bo. All of this is because of you. Please fuck me baby. I need to feel you. I need you to make me cum." Bo didn't hesitate any longer knowing there was no real need for foreplay. She did however want to appreciate Lauren's beautiful breasts with her mouth a little as she sucked and nipped at them with her mouth as she held on one of her thighs while she continued to grind into her core, her other hand pulled her blond locks forcing her head to stay down. 

"Bo pleaseeee..." She ignored the blond and move to the other breast continuing on but she started to grind even more swiftly trying to make sure she hit her clit even more making sure the blond bucked as much as possible so that she had her worked up. She hissed at Bo before she finally pulled her by her hair leaving her to pop her nipple out of her mouth before she brought her to her mouth for a bruising kiss.

"Fuck me Bo. Don't make me ask again." Lauren growled. Bo moved her hand from her thigh and lifted up her hips slightly shoving her two fingers in her Thrusting in and fucking her hard. Lauren screamed out in pleasure.

"Yessss. Just like that. Yes." Soon Lauren started to move in motion with Bo working together in a rhythm that seemed as if it was a dance they had practiced for years. Lauren gyrated her hips in motion with Bo to assist in getting deeper thrusts grabbing onto her ass to to make sure she pounded into her as hard as possible also. Lauren knew she wouldn't last long as she hadn't had sex in awhile if she was to be honest she had never had sex like this. Sure she had girlfriends in the past and they had more than enough sex with each other. This was on a completely different level. This she had only dreamed about. Every one of those dreams had Bo in them.

"Fuck Lauren.." Bo was grunting and panting, sweat dripping off her as she was sliding up and down their bodies soaked from the exertion. Bo couldn't believe how amazing this all was. She had a lot of sex in her life but this was not the same as any of her other experiences. It wasn't just Bo fucking her, Lauren was fucking Bo just as much but there was something else there. There was so much _need_ , so much want, so much passion, it was earth-shattering. This was the first time they were coming together and it should be awkward and even fumbly, but it was perfect. They barely even knew each other but somehow their bodies know exactly what to do in the sense like they been starving for one another and it was blowing her mind.

Bo aimed her thrust right to add a third finger without hurting Lauren and with the guttural moan she let along with curses and her name being screamed she knew she made the right choice. The blond was so wet it slipped in without much force, she was so warm wet and tight, everything Bo could have imagined. Fucking her pussy like this was so incredible she wanted to deepen it a little more as she felt Lauren's walls flutter around her as her orgasm was close. Bo wrapped her left hand around the back of Lauren's neck to grip her as she fucked her harder before she went to bite her shoulder. She gave a few huge thrusts that hit her G spot hard before Lauren came hard all over Bo's hand and wrist thrusting up like a arched bow screaming Bo's name like she had never heard it before. Bo kept up her thrusts until Lauren finally stopped shaking and eased up on the vice grip she had on the fingers inside of her.

Bo moved off of Lauren but stayed cuddled into her side, both women were covered in sweat with their hair matted to their faces breathing heavily. Bo noticed the marks she had left all over Lauren's body that she hadn't realized she was doing in the moment. She wiped her hand on the sheet and went to examine her. She had purple blossoms all over breasts, bite marks on her shoulder, and scratches on her neck, she brushed Lauren's hair out of her face waiting for her to open her eyes as she placed gentle kisses on the marked skin. This earned a hum from the blond who finally tuned to look at the chocolate orbs staring back at her.

"Hi." Lauren said smiling, her whiskey brown eyes glowing brighter than Bo has ever seen them. She leaned over and grabbed Bo by the cheek and kissed her softly.

"Thank you. That was. I don't even know. That was amazing." Lauren fell back down in the bed exhausted chuckling before she turned back to Bo who was smiling right back.

"Well, I can say you definitely know what you like. And yeah, that was the sexiest thing I have ever experienced in my life. Wow Lauren."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really." Bo got up on her elbow to look down at Lauren bringing the sheet over their bodies as they were riddled with goose bumps from their bodies chilling down from their over heated exchange. Lauren turned and put her hand behind her head to look up to Bo better.

"Can I confess something." Lauren asked shyly.

"Anything."

"I've never done that before."

"Wait. What? Really?" Lauren ducked her head and blushed before she nodded. "So...that just came out of nowhere then." Bo was shocked.

"I wouldn't say that." Lauren just started to blush even more and went to duck her head away from Bo.

"Heyyyy...I'd say the days for shyness are over after what we just did Lauren." Bo chuckled. "So if it came from somewhere, where did it come from?"

"I don't know how to say this but, its how you make me feel. Its how you make me want to be touched. How you make me want to come undone at the seams by your fingers. How I want you to have my body and do with it whatever you desire. I ..God this is so embarrassing, but its how I fantasized about you taking me. How I dreamed about you." Lauren finally looked up at Bo to see if she would laugh or make fun, run away, or chastise. Instead Bo's mouth was open and her eyes were wide.

"Damn baby that is the hottest thing I have ever heard in my life."

"Really."

"YES! really." Bo leaned down and kissed Lauren senseless. "So..ummm....is there anything else you fantasized about?" Bo mischievously asked.

"Well....actually. There is something." Lauren started to blush again.

"Lauren, its ok. Whatever it is you can tell me. I want you to feel like you can trust me. This is about us." Bo looked at Lauren longingly wanting to convey all she could to the blond through her eyes.

"Yeah. Um. Ok. Yeah." Lauren held onto Bo's hands lacing their fingers together. Bo brought their hands up and kissed Lauren's knuckles trying to quell her anxiety. "Well, um, I've kind of been on top in my relationships so having you take me like that was really different for me." Bo had to clench her thighs together to hold in her desire at the realization that Lauren let her take her like that for the first time.

"Ok. So did you like it?" Lauren was deep in thought  when Bo asked her question.

"Oh God yes. I loved it. Couldn't you tell." Bo chuckled.

"I could, but I just wanted to check in. You would definitely deserve an Oscar if you didn't." Lauren blushed again. Bo thought she was adorbale and gave her a peck on the cheek. "So you were saying? What else did you fantasize about?"

"Right. Well. So since I've always basically done the work. Um well, what you did was amazing. Just amazing. So I was hoping that you could. Or we could. Um. That you could take me. From behind."

Bo sat there looking at Lauren trying to think which actual behind she meant. Deciding it was best for clarification. "By behind you mean..."

"Oh! OH...no I mean. Well actually I think that would be nice to but...um. Maybe for now I mean doggystyle."

"Oh!" Bo couldn't help but smile as Lauren turned beet red. This was quickly becoming the best day Bo has ever had. "So just to clarify. You've never done that either, I mean had it done to you."

"Well...no. No I haven't." Bo shut her eyes tightly as the desire that shot through her system was like a lightning bolt. She could feel the pool of slick already between her legs.

"Fuck Lauren. You're so sexy." Bo grabbed Lauren by the hair hard crashing their lips together kissing her in a frenzy. She let go of her hand moving it to her breast pinching and pulling at the blonds nipple. Bo couldn't help the way the blond made her come unhinged. The time for sweet and slow would be for another day. Right now she needed to take this woman, claim her, make her hers. Bo moved down to her neck sucking and biting her hard.

"Fuck Bo." Lauren Hissed as she pulled the brunettes hair wrapping her legs around her waist grinding into her.

"Turn over." Lauren unraveled herself from Bo complying with the brunettes request. "Get up on all fours." She did as told looking behind her to see what the brunette would do next.Bo ran her fingers down the blonds slender back with blunt nails earning a gasp. She massaged her sides as she settled in behind the blond on her knees. "Rest on your forearms baby. It makes it more comfortable." Lauren moved down which hoisted her ass in the air higher which is exactly what Bo wanted. She ran her hands over the soft flash squeezing it. Lauren was really toned and her ass was no different, beneath the soft flesh was well developed muscle. Just then an idea popped into Bo's head. As she continued to massage Lauren's ass she picked up her right hand and brought it down hard smacking Lauren's ass. Lauren jumped at the unexpected movement yelping.

"Fuck."

"Is that ok?" Bo felt like she may have gone to far.

"Yeah, I. Yeah. I've never felt that before. Its...nice. I like it."

"Do you want me to do it again?"

"Yes....Yes I do." Bo started to massage Lauren's ass again moving around to her hips slamming it back in to herself before moving her out again. moving her hands back around massaging her skin before she moved her left hand back and smacked her ass hard. This time the blond moaned.

"God that feels so good Bo." Bo couldn't help but grin. She repeated the motion of grabbing her by the hips and slamming her back into her pelvis. She noticed that she was starting to paint her with her slick which is what she wanted to know. She smacked her ass more times eliciting moans from the blond over and over. Once her ass was completely red Bo moved her fingers slowly down her crack into her swollen lips from the pounding to stick her fingers into her hot center.

"Unhhhhh. Soooo gooood." Bo grabbed onto Lauren's hip with her left hand while she started to pump into her with her right. She used her thumb to play with her clit as she worked inside of her at the same time. Bo moved her hand off of Lauren's hip to her shoulder to gain deeper thrusts inside the blond. "OH God, Oh God, Bo Oh my God." The more Lauren called her name the harder the brunette pounded inside of her the blond pushing back to meet her with each thrust. Bo moved forward to use all of her body to assist with the thrusts even more to make sure the blond had all of her strength as she continued her thrusts. She moved her other hand again this time going into golden tresses pulling onto them as she quickened the pace. The sound of Bo moving in and out of Lauren's wet pussy filling the room underneath the blonds praises.

"Bo. Bo I'm going to...Fuck Bo. I'm cumming." Bo Kept pounding inside of the blond as her back arched falling forward bringing them both down onto the bed. Bo could barely move her fingers as Lauren has them in a vice grip as her orgasm rips through her body. She swirls her thumb around her clit as best she can to keep the blond going for as long as possible. When she feels the grip loosen inside her she pulls her fingers over her G spot and rubs and pulls a little.

"Bo!!!!" Another orgasm immediately hits the blond as she grabs the sheets for dear life holding on to them for fear she may fall of the earth with how high this orgasm is taking her. When she finally comes back down she feels Bo kissing her shoulder and neck running her fingers through her hair. Lauren went to turn over, Bo moved so she could.

"Hey there." Bo smiled kissing her sweetly on the lips.

"Hey." Lauren's voice felt hoarse from all the screaming. "I..my God Bo. I just." Lauren blew out air just trying to regain her senses Bo continued kissing Lauren on her neck and jaw.

"I'm guessing you enjoyed it." Bo pulled back to look Lauren in the eyes.

"Really Bo."

Bo shrugged "What? A girl can ask right?" She smirked as she leaned down to capture the blonds lips again. This was definitely going to be Bo's favorite day so far.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any good? Yay Nay?
> 
> To the person who asked about Freedom Force. That is my baby and it is a very complicated piece. This is just smutty fun, but its good practice for me to get back into writing. I need this to be able to get back to that, if that makes sense. I know its been way to long with that fic but just be patient. I'm doing this fic to get to that fic.


	8. Close call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet to move the plot along

Bo noticed the sun starting to set as Lauren was yet again sucking on her nipples. It became very clear with the countless marks and bites on her breasts paired with how sensitive and swollen her nipples were from the amount of times Lauren sucked on them that they were her favorite thing. Thankfully now she was being very delicate and soft. If Bo could purr she would. She ran her fingers through golden locks watching a soft pink tongue swirl around her dark taut nipples. The pair had spent hours ravishing each others bodies and now Lauren's mood shifted. It was almost as if she was saying goodbye to Bo's body.

"You know you're making a girl jealous here." Bo chuckled as Lauren looked up with those eyes that Bo had etched in her memory already. Lauren moved up her body kissing it softly before she met the dark haired woman's kiss swollen lips. She kissed her so softly it felt like a whisper. Bo knew now her feelings weren't of paranoia, this was Lauren saying goodbye. She was not letting this happen again.

"Lauren, can we talk about this. About what happened." Lauren went to move off of Bo.

"Its alright Bo. There's no need. I understand." Before Lauren could get off the bed Bo grabbed her by the arm pulling her back and holding her by the waist.

"Please don't run again Lauren. How could you possibly know what I think. If you run again you definitely know nothing about what I feel." Lauren turned to face Bo's sad eyes.

"I don't expect anything from you Bo." She grabbed Bo's hand in her's playing with her fingers pausing before she looked up to speak again. "What happened between us was incredible. I've never felt anything like that before. I know its.... its something more than just physical, but I'm not going to make a big deal out of it. I know I told you I wanted you and needed you. I appreciate you being kind and being there for me, but I don't expect anything from you. I know you probably have a lot of people your into, or dating, or whatever.."

"Shut. Up. Lauren!" Lauren looked back at Bo shocked.

"Excuse me."

Bo was pissed and was done with this cat and mouse game. "I said shut up and I mean it. Do you honestly think I just go sleeping around with people like that?"

"I uh. No I didn't mean. I wasn't trying to say." Lauren was flustered trying to save the moment as that really wasn't where she was trying to go with the conversation.

Bo stood up and walked away from Lauren trying to calm her frustrations. How could Lauren honestly think that what they had wasn't special after everything that _just_ happened. Yes, relationships are a lot more than just sex, but what they just experienced was earth shattering. Lauren had trusted her in the most vulnerable positions. Things she had never done before. What does this woman really need from her. Bo let out an exasperated breath turning to look at Lauren sitting on the bed who looked very guilty for saying the wrong thing.

"Lauren, I need you to stop trying to think for me. Stop telling me how I feel. Let me show you. PLEASE, just let me just show you." Bo walked over grabbing Lauren's hands kneeling on the floor in front of her looking at her with all that love she could through her emotions. "Lauren I really, really like you. Will you go out with me, you know. Like on a date." Lauren couldn't help the smile that crossed her face paired with a soft chuckle as she blushed.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. Give this a shot. Give us a real shot." Bo looked into Lauren's eyes pleadingly noticing that Lauren's eyes were starting to water.

"Ok. Yeah. Yes. I'll go out with you." Bo got up and kissed the blond. Moving them back on the bed as they kissed through their smiles together.

"You have to promise me one thing though." Bo pulled back looking at the blond as she rubbed her thumb over her cheek softly.

"Anything."

"You have to stay through the whole date. No running away. I pick you up from your dorm and I drop you off at your dorm. Even if its a terrible date. You have to stay through the whole thing." Lauren smiled and shook her head yes. The pair leaned in kissing one another about to move back into another session before the door from the bathroom popped open with a very disheveled Wynonna looking very whisky soaked and reckless.

"Wynonna what the fuck!" Bo scrambled to cover both her and Lauren up as Wynonna walked over to them.

"Peyewwww it smells like sex in here. Holy shit you were serious about banging his sister.HAHA! Oh my God this is awesome. Fuck look at the size of that hickey on her neck. Damn woman. Fucking vampire much. Props to you though. Banging the baby sister. " Wynonna cackled as she plopped on the bed. Bo looked over at Lauren's neck noticing for the first time where she had bit her hard earlier in the afternoon leaving a vicious mark on her neck.

"Shit." Bo said under her breath as Lauren looked at her quickly before going to grab at her neck hissing when she felt pain when she found the spot.

"Speaking of sisters anyone seen mine?" Wynonna looked between the two realizing the stupidity of her question. "Well I guess ya'll have been knee deep in pussy juice, so I know you haven't. Anyway, she's not answering her phone and I can't find her. It's annoying me. I also haven't seen Haught crotch either which is weird. She's normally telling me to slow down and forcing water in my system by now trying to be all friend like and shit." Bo and Lauren both looked at each other in a a panic.

Just then Kenzi walked in with Tamsin both very drunk holding an almost empty bottle of whiskey. "Hey everybodyyyyewwwww damn it smells like pussy in here. Sheyitttt." Kenzi went to hold her nose as Tamsin went and sat on Wynonna's bed. Lauren was beet red at this point and hiding into Bo's side.

"Can everyone please get the fuck out. Kenzi can you come back at a more non naked time please!"

"Awww are ya'll finally banging bits. That's cute. See, I knew you had it in you hot pants." Lauren just groaned and snuck herself under the sheets.

"Kenzi! Why don't you help Wynonna find her sister. She seems to not be able to find her." Bo eyed Kenzi trying to let her know exactly what she meant. Tamsin spit out her whisky all over Wynonna, Kenzi's eyes popped out and the room went still all but for Wynoona who went to yell at Tamsin.

"What the fuck Tamsin. Don't waste the fucking whiskey you light weight." She went to grab the bottle from Tamsin, but Tamsin held it back as they both started to fight for it.

"Listen! Everyone out now. Kenzi...you must have just seen Wave right. Take Wynonna to her ok." Bo eyed her sister again.

"Yep sure, let's go Wy. There's more whiskey downstairs anyway." She grabbed Wynonna who let go of Tamsin's bottle. Tamsin gave Wy a smirk and smacked her on the ass as they left the room.

"Fuck! Get up now. Get dressed. Oh my God. You go to the dorm and I'll try and keep her preoccupied."

"Ok...but Bo"

"Yeah?"

"Um my neck."

"Fuck...yeah. Sorry babe. Uhhhhh." Bo scrambled through her drawers smiling when she found the perfect thing. " Here. Wear this. Just put your hair in front and it will hide it. She threw it at Lauren, as she caught it she opened to see that it was Bo's soccer sweater with her number and last name etched over the last breast. Lauren couldn't help but smile at how cute the notion was.

"Already claiming me Bo?" She quirked.

"I think your neck is proof of that." She giggled "Also. I'm sorry about that. I got a little to carried away." Lauren sauntered over to Bo putting her arms around her neck kissing her hard.

"I'm not sorry." Bo groaned as her sex twitched again for another taste of the blond but right now wasn't the time. She had to save her friends. Instead she kissed the blond with all she had grabbing her by her ass holding her close letting her know this was far from over.

"Hurry baby. I know Wynonna. When it comes to Waverly she is fucking relentless. Lets put those running skills to good use shall we." Bo smiled looking at the blond that just rolled her eyes.

"Oh now you want me to run."

"In this case its ok."

"Mhm." Lauren went to leave but before she went out the door Bo grabbed her one more time spinning her around and kissing her passionately.

"You take my breath away Lauren."

"So do you Bo." Lauren kissed her one more time before she left.

\-------Waverly's dorm----

 Waverly's body moved together in a perfect rhythm. Her muscles tight in her back as sweat slipped down it dripping towards her ass where a strong hand was holding on to her pushing into it as another one was buried deep inside of her front that elicited the moans escaping her mouth. Waverly had lost count at how many times she had come undone to Nicole's deft fingers and tongue. She didn't care. She wanted to go until her body gave out. Nicole was licking Waverly's neck up to her chin as Waverly held onto her back to help her ride her hand inside of her. Everything felt so different with Nicole, so new, so real, so raw, like this is what it meant to be alive. Waverly wasn't even sure if she had any orgasms left she had cum so many times, but just feeling Nicole buried deep inside her with those exquisitely long fingers that touched places inside her she never knew were there was pleasure enough. Both women were soaked with sweat, hair matted to their heads having devoured each other, yet still not ready to let go of one another.

"You feel so good inside me Nicky. I don't think anyone's ever made me feel this good." Waverly laid her head on Nicole's shoulder as she continued to rock into the red head's hand panting into her ear.

"Yeah..."

"Yes...so good baby." Waverly started to rock a little harder.

"Want to try a little more Waves. See if you can?" Waverly looked up into brown eyes. Feeling a new spark of lust hit her core.

"Fuck Nicky. Yeah. Yes. Fuck me." Nicole put another finger inside of her slowly letting the brunette get used to it since she was really tight. It took some adjustment but she pushed the digit in.

"It hurts." Waverly dug her nails into Nicole's shoulder.

"Want me to pull out?"

"No..just go slow." Nicole shook her head as she started to pump slowly into her listening to Waverly hiss in her ear. She stilled a bit. "Its ok, its getting better. Don't stop." Nicole could feel Waverly getting even more wet as she pumped into her still at a slow pace not going in as far as she was before. Soon the slick was enough that Waverly started to push on Nicole's shoulder to get her to go all in.

"Shit baby...God you're so wet. So tight. You feel so good." Waverly just started to moan louder as she started to ride Nicole's hand harder and faster panting louder.

"Nicole....fuck baby." Waverly looked in Nicole's eyes, she knew she was going to cum soon.

"It's ok baby. I've got you. Cum for me. Cum for me baby." Waverly screamed her release as she threw her head back pulling Nicole into her chest  holding onto her as if her life depended on it. She rode out the last waves of her orgasm with Nicole still buried deep inside her warm wet pussy that was deliciously stretched. She allowed Waverly to relax kissing everywhere she could reach until the brunette could lift her head.

 

"Baby...I need to pull out ok." Waverly just grunted. Nicole slowly removed her fingers earning a small sigh as she started to rub the small brunette's back.

"Mmmmm that feels good." Nicole chuckled.

"You tired babe?"

"Yeah."

"Want to take a nap?"

Just then Lauren busted through the door.

"Waverly get dressed now! Wynonna is looking for you and she's wondering where you are too Nicole. Oh...Uhhhh shit sorry." Nicole jumped protecting Waverly against her body as Lauren went to cover her eyes and turn around quickly. "Sorry guys, but we have to go now before Wynonna comes over here."

"Shit!" Waverly jumped off of Nicole as the pair scrambled for their clothes on the ground. "We're decent Lauren."

Lauren turned to the pair,"Uhhh no you aren't waves. you can't wear shorts. Look at your thighs." Waverly looked down to see bruises on the inside of her thighs leading up to her crotch.

"Shit!" She turned going through her drawers grabbing out a pair of sweatpants. "Ok, better now.

"Um no, you can't wear that tank top, look at your chest. Jesus. Nicole!!" Waverly chastised the red head.

"I didn't hear you complaining a second ago." The red head smirked earning a stink eye from the brunette. She put on a t-shirt looking in the mirror realizing her hair was atrocious she quickly picked through it putting it in a pony tail and threw on a ball cap. "Nicole just smiled walking over to the brunette wrapping her arms around her kissing her gently on her neck. "You look so adorable right now." She whispered in her ear.

The brunette looked up at her smiling with a hint of blush in her cheeks.

"Oh my God you two just fucked all day, can you hold it in before Wynonna murders you both. I had my sex interrupted thank you very much, because someone didn't leave their phone on." Lauren came over pointing at Waverly.

"Wait...you. You and Bo." Waverly squeeled as she gave Lauren a huge hug. "I'm so happy for you."

"Ew, Waverly you smell like sex. Brush your teeth." Lauren feigned annoyance but was blushing giving her friend a , 'we'll talk about this later look'.

"Seems like you two had a grand old time by that sweater your wearing and the mark peaking out of it." Nicole came over smiling at Lauren as she pulled the collar down. Waverly's eyes went wide at the mark.

"Jesus Lauren what the hell." Lauren smacked Nicole's hands away.

"How did you see that Nicole. Sheesh." Lauren pushed Nicole away from her.

"Eh, I'm tall." she shrugged.

"Can we just go please. I'm so tired of everyone seeing me naked and everything." Lauren stomped out of the room.

"Who saw her naked?" Nicole asked Waverly who just shrugged.

 ------Soccer House------

They all made it back close to the house but Nicole had to break off and go to the backyard on her own as the two friends went to the front.

"Wave, I know its awesome that you two are together and everything, but this thing with Wynonna can't last. She's your sister. I mean. How long do you plan on keeping this up." Lauren asked as they made their way to the house.

"I can ask you the same thing Lauren. You planning on telling Dyson." Lauren stiffened at the thought.

"There's nothing to tell."

"Oh bullshit Lauren." Waverly grabbed Lauren's arm forcing the blond to look at her. "You like Bo. I don't care what lie your trying to say to convince yourself otherwise but you do. You slept with her for fuck's sake and you haven't even hung out with her."

"What the fuck Waverly. Judgy much." Lauren was getting pissed.

"Actually Lauren, you're the one that was judging Bo. I really don't care what you do. But you need to start being honest not just with Bo but with yourself. I bet if I look at Bo's body she'll be in similar shape as your neck." Lauren blushed and dipped her head. "Yeah, that's what I thought. Stop denying yourself from being happy Lauren. Bo is a really awesome girl."

Lauren sighed, "We're going out on a date." Waverly's mouth dropped open.

"That's amazeballs! I can't believe it. You said yes!?"

"Well, with a little coercion. She can be very persuasive." Lauren blushed again.

"Mhm, I'm sure she can."

"Look, back to my point. What are we going to do about this Wynonna situation. I'd really like to have sex in peace. Also, you have to leave your phone on as long as this ruse plays out."

"I never turned it off. I just didn't answer." Waverly said shyly.

"Well give Wynonna her own ring tone then. I had everyone walk in on Bo and I and I'm scarred for life." Waverly turned in shock. "Yeah. It was awful."

"Yikes. I'm sorry."

"As mortifying as it is for me. It won't be as simple for you."

"I know Laur, its just. Nonna and I haven't even connected yet. Plus there'd some weird thing between her and Nicole that I have to get to the bottom of. I need to get through that before I can just dump the whole, oh by the way Nicole is my girlfriend who I'm madly in love with ya know."

Lauren stopped dead in her tracks staring at her friend who was still chatting not realizing what she said.

Waverly turned around. "What? Why did you stop?"

"You're in love with her?" Lauren asked softly walking towards her friend.

"I. what?"

"You said you were in love with Nicole."

"I did." Waverly looked down contemplating what her friend just said. "I know it sounds crazy. God Lauren its too crazy. I just don't want to think about it. But everything about Nicole. God everything about her makes me feel all of these things. So many things and its like I'm really alive for the first time in my life. I know I sound cliche. Like some horrible rom com, but I can't help it. I don't want to say I love her, but if I look inside my heart...I know that's what I feel." Waverly looked up at her friend with happy tears in her eyes. Lauren just smiled and hugged her friend.

"Well then I'm happy you found love. Now we really just need to get your sister on board and everything will be ok."

"On board with what?" Wynonna walked up behind the two girls scaring them both.

"Nonna! Jesus. you scared me half to death."

"I could say the same. Where the hell have you been? I've been looking all over for you. What's wrong with your fucking phone huh?" Nonna went to grab it before Waverly pulled it away.

"Nothings wrong with it. First off you went to go bang someone, so don't act like you were all that concerned with me. Also, you're piss ass drunk."

"Pshhh and, so what. When aren't I. Don't deflect. Where were you."

"I've been around hanging with everyone Nonna you must have just missed me is all."

"Yeah well Nicole was missing too for awhile." Wynonna walked up close to her sister. Waverly started to panic wishing she actually did wash herself and brush her teeth, but then again Wynonna was so drunk there's no way she could smell anything. "Why did you change your clothes?"

"You know how I get cold Nonna."

Wynonna snorted,"We're starting a fucking bonfire babygirl. You'll be warm enough. Come on. There's more whisky to be drank and I miss you." She swung her arm around her sister pulling her close kissing her forehead pulling her into the house. "You too sex kitten. Fire waits for no one." Lauren blew out the breath she was holding as she followed the sisters into the house thanking whatever God in the sky there was for allowing them to get away with it this time. Next time may not be so lucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank god for oblivious Wynonna!
> 
> I needed this to come out as my head had it done. Might be some time before the next chapter though.


	9. Mondays

The girls sat at the bonfire together with Waverly sitting next to Wynonna on the other side of her and Lauren with Kenzi on the other side. Both girls would glance over every now and then sneaking glances at Bo and Nicole just as the two Juniors would to them. Bo would send winks and smirks whenever she could making Lauren blush furiously and turn away. Nicole and Waverly could only send longing smiles to each other. Of course Dyson and Evony couldn't tell who Bo was actually sending those winks too as it looked to them like it was Waverly.

"I don't know what Bo sees in that girl. How is she even her type?" Dyson brooded. He was leaning on the liquor table next to where the Earp sisters were sitting not really being able to see his sister clearly as she was at an odd angle and covered slightly by Waverly's frame. Mercedes and Evony were with him sipping on wine looking indifferent to the rest of the goings on around them.

"Aw, poor Dyson. Still licking your wounds over losing out to the Earp twerp." Evony deadpanned. "Move on. Who cares."

"I care! That KID can't possible give Bo what she needs. She's just some hot little play thing that Bo will be bored with in a month. Its bullshit." Dyson seethed as he poured himself a large shot of whiskey and downed it in one go slamming the glass down in anger.

"Hmmmm well. Maybe we can do something to get them apart sooner. That way you can go back to drooling all over Bo."

"Like what?" Dyson was definitely interest in this proposition.

"Well, it seems as though the Earp girls love each other dearly and would do anything for one another. So I would say the way to get the twerp away from Bo is to somehow hurt Wynonna. Or better yet, have Bo hurt Wynonna."

"How the hell can we do that Evony? They're best fucking friends." Dyson was annoyed at the stupidity of the thought, walking away.

"Now now. No need to be testy." Evony grabbed Dyson's arm pulling him back. "Leave the logistics up to me Dyson."

"Evony, is this really all necessary." Mercedes Chimed in. "I get that Wynonna is a thorn in a lot of people's sides, but Waverly really is innocent in all of this."

"Can it Mercedes." Evony hissed. "She is just a casualty that has to happen." Mercedes deflated. going back to drinking her wine and acting disinterested even though she felt incredibly bad for the Earp girls. She grew up with them and didn't have any ill will to either. She actually liked Wynonna a lot and felt bad for her with all the shit that happened to her and her family. She could relate considering all the shit that went down with her brother. The Earp girls were the only people in town that didn't judge her and she was forever grateful to them for it.

"Now, where was I. Ah, yes. Let me worry about the details Dyson. I'll get back to you when I need you." She smiled an evil grin as she patted Dyson on the chest. "Now, I'm bored of this neanderthal event. Come Mercedes. Let's leave this primitive display." Evony grabbed Mercedes by the arm as they left the party. Dyson watched as they left shacking his head.

"Yeah whatever bitch." He went to pour himself another drink before he went over to join Doc and Dolls over by the fire.

\----Monday morning before class-----

Lauren and Waverly woke that morning thankfully not that hungover. They both went through their morning routines when they heard a knock on the door. Both of them looked at each other in shock.

"Who could that be at this hour?" Waverly asked. Lauren shrugged as she went to open the door. She wasn't prepared to see a very pensive Bo biting her lip, mainly because she was still wearing her sweater.

"Nice sweater." Bo smirked. Lauren couldn't help but blush and duck her head a little. " I uh, I wanted to come and say that I had a good time yesterday." They both looked at each other and smiled not saying anything. Bo looking into whisky brown eyes that sparkled and Lauren into deep chocolate orbs that sucked her inn deeper every time.

"Ahem." Waverly cleared her throat behind them. "Sure Bo why don't you come in. I have to go wake Kenzi up anyway." Waverly just rolled her eyes at Lauren who still hadn't let Bo in. She opened the door and pulled Bo in shutting it on them. Bo just laughed at the young Earps spunk. She turned around to again become lost in Lauren's eyes. They stood there again for a moment just gazing at one another.

Finally Bo moved closer to Lauren grabbing her hand, "Hi."

Lauren couldn't help but smile, "Hi."

"I hope its ok that I came over. I wanted to see you. Make sure you started your week right." Bo smirked.

Lauren quirked her eyebrow up, "Oh? And how are you going to do that?" Bo moved in closer to Lauren laying a soft kiss on her lips that elicited a hum from the blond. Bo went to move away but Lauren grabbed her by the arms pulling her back in kissing her again. She moved her hands from her arms to her face deepening the kiss. They stood there kissing each other until the door opened with Waverly returning.

"Sorry guys but I do actually have to get ready for class." The two pulled apart and smiled at the small brunette that looked very apologetic.

"No its ok. I just wanted to stop by to see you guys off to class. Oh, and to see if you wanted to go out with me tonight. You know. On our date." Bo smiled a 100 watt smile and Lauren couldn't hold in her blush. Bo really was the sweetest, sexiest yet completely adorkable woman she had ever met.

"Well, actually today is the day we have Spanish with Nicole at the end of our day. Would it be ok to do a double date? What do you think Waverly?" Lauren looked between the two to see if there was interest. She knew how hard it would be for Waverly to be out and about all the time with Nicole,  but with Bo there it should be easy.

"That sounds like a super fun idea Laur. Let me text Nicole. I mean. If thats ok with you Bo?" Waverly confirmed with the brunette who did seem a bit disappointed that it wasn't going to be a private date.

"No, that's totally cool. It does sound fun." Bo let Waverly know. "You can make it up to me later." Bo purred in Lauren's ear sending shivers down her spine as she had to close her eyes and squeeze her thighs to hold in her desire to have the brunette touch her again. She was still _very_ sore from the day before and every time she moved she was reminded of how incredible Bo was in bed and how much she wanted her inside of her again. She was still very apprehensive about their new dynamic though, so going on a double date made her feel less anxious about everything.

"Only if your a good girl." Lauren smirked. Bo raised an eyebrow sauntering over to Lauren.

"Oh! And what to good girl's do Lauren. Hmmmm" Lauren should of known better than to play a game of seduction with Bo. She was a master at it. Lauren knew she needed to  change her panties before she left for class with the way Bo was making her feel. Bo was teasing her by rubbing the tips of her fingers inside her sweat dancing over warm skin ever so lightly.

"Bo." Lauren whispered as her desire was starting to creep up her body and edging into her pupils. Bo smiled as she could see what her touches were doing to Lauren. Not caring who was in the room, Bo decided to run her fingers up higher over Laurens abs to the underside of her breasts massaging soft skin.

"Yes Lauren. Did you want to tell me something." Bo was about to grab Lauren's breasts when the door slammed open with Kenzi and Vex walking in.

"Sup bitches. I'm up and I'm caffeinated. There may or may not have been whiskey in the coffee but who cares. I'm up. Mama needs pancakes and your buying. So lets motor boater. Uhhhh Bo?" Kenzo looks over to a very flustered Lauren who is breathing heavy and her sister who is between her legs with her hand up her sweater.

"Hi Kenz. This interrupting thing going to be a thing now or what?" Bo said annoyed as she pulled her hand out from Lauren's sweater and moved out from her legs as Lauren took a long breath thanking Kenzi for coming in before she missed class.

"Seriously Bo its like 8 in the damn morning. We have class for fucks sake. Can't you keep it in your pants for 5 seconds. PLus I'm hungover and hungry. If ya'll want to bang bits than so be it. Waverly your buying me pancakes! :ets get a move on."

"I am not buying you anything. Buy your own damn pancakes you lush" Waverly yelled from the bathroom.

Kenzi scoffed, "I am not a lush! How dare you. I am an alcoholic. I wear my shit with pride. You Earps are lushes."

Waverly came out of the bathroom and gave Kenzi the stink eye that was happily returned by the goth girl.

"Oh my God. Enough. Kenz, Vex out. I'll meet you at the cafeteria. I want to say bye to Lauren. I've got your damn pancakes." Bo rolled her eyes.

"I knew I loved you for something." Kenzi kissed her sister and left.

Bo turned back around to Lauren going back to kiss her. She pulled away, "I'll see you later then." She smiled.

"Yeah you will." Lauren couldn't help but smile back. This woman was starting to slowly mend the broken pieces of Lauren's heart every time she saw her just with a simple smile.

"I love how you look in my clothes by the way." Bo said with a wink as she squeezed Lauren's hand one more time before she left. Lauren couldn't help but let out a sigh as she leaned against the desk behind her as her heart fluttered at everything that just happened.

"You alright there Laur." Waverly laughed.

"Yeah. That woman. She is just. She's something."

Waverly laughed again."Oh she's something alright. That was really sweet of her."

"Yeah." Lauren looked at Waverly and smiled. "Super sweet" She turned to look at the floor blushing at the thought of Bo's actions.

Waverly came over and wrapped her arm around her friend. "She's pretty awesome Lauren. She adores you ya know." Lauren looked up into Waverly's eyes searching for any sign of dishonesty but she should have known better than that.

"You really think so?"

"I know so. Now come on. Let's actually get to class."

"Um...yeah. I just need to change really quick."

\-----Later that afternoon-------

The four girls were enjoying themselves on their double date. Waverly and Bo sat together as did Nicole and Lauren, Waverly was across from Nicole and Lauren across from Bo. They were all at the blind duck enjoying food and beer carrying on about their day. Dyson was walking with his buddies when he spotted Waverly and Bo sitting together. His temper started to rise as something funny was said and Waverly's hand went on top of Bo's. He was so tired of watching these two flirt all the time when he knew the girl could never hold a candle to him.

"You ok there buddy? You look like you just ate fire." Dolls asks his friend in concern as he sees him watching the soccer girls from a far. "You want to go over and join them?"

"No. I'm pretty sure we wouldn't be welcome anyway." Dyson seethed.

"Why? Isn't that your sister? I don't think they'd mind" Dolls was confused by his friends biting tone.

"I said no man. You can go if you want but I have no interest in hanging out with them. I can see my sister later." Dyson walked off fuming.

"Whats with him" Dolls asked questioningly as he went over to say hello to the girls.

Dyson walked towards the Soccer house he lived in pulling out his phone dialing a certain persons number.

"Hello Dyson...what is it I can do for you." Evony all but purred on the other line.

D: "I'm in. Whatever you need me to do I'm in."

E: "Oh, not that I thought you weren't, but is there something in particular that has stirred the pooch?"

D: "I'm sick of seeing this girl all over Bo as if she deserves her. As if she has anything to offer her. She could never make her happy like I could. I'm just tired of it. Always flaunting it around me. I'm done"

E: Evony laughed at how pathetic he sounded knowing that he would play into her trap easily with his bruised male ego. "Like I said Dyson. Wait for my instructions. I will get to you soon. Don't worry. This has to go perfectly or it won't work so you will have to be patient."

D: "Fine." Dyson gritted out before he hung up the phone in a huff. Stomping into his room to sulk.

The girls had fun on their dates talking to Dolls for a few, knowing that since they were all together he thought nothing of it. Tamsin came by at some point for a beer and soon Kenzi and Vex joined for a little. It really did turn out to be a really wonderful afternoon but as the time became to tick towards the late evening hours and everyone had to get home the pairs split up to say their own private goodbyes. Waverly and Nicole went one way as Bo and Lauren went back to Lauren's dorm.

"Tonight was a lot of fun. It was nice to see everyone a little bit here and there. Sort of like a family." Bo said to Lauren as they walked hand in hand through the quad under the night sky.

"Yeah, it is really nice. Its something I've missed." Lauren said sadly.

"Really? Why have you missed it? Do you mean because Dyson was gone? What about your group of friends at home?" Bo questioned. Lauren just looked at the ground and sighed not really wanting to have this conversation now as it was such a heavy one. Their day was so light and fun and the alcohol was already affecting her.

"Bo I want to tell you, but is it ok if its not right now. Please" Bo stared at Lauren for awhile trying to see an answer she knew she wasn't going to receive tonight. She knew that this was somehow the cause of her sadness or at least a part of it, it pained her deeply.

"Of course. Anything you need Laur." She squeezed her hand in reassurance and smiled as the blond finally looked at her.

"Thank you." Bo lifted Lauren's hand and kissed her knuckles and gave her a wink as they walked back the rest of the way in silence. Bo's head swimming with questions of how this wonderful women next to her could not have any friends back home. What happened to her? Was she mistreated? Is this why she is so scared of being with her? Bo wanted to wrap Lauren up and hold her close and protect her even more now. She sighed deeply in contemptment towards whomever it was that made her feel this way. All she wanted to do was knock them on their asses for ever taking the smile away from this gorgeous woman.

They finally reached the dorm and Lauren started to fidget a bit. "Do you want to end it here Lauren?" Bo asked with a soft smile. Lauren looked at Bo for a long while searching in her eyes for what, she wasn't sure.

"No, I want you to come in, but only for a little bit." Lauren blushed and Bo giggled.

"Anything you say." The duo walked in and Bo sat down on Lauren's bed relaxing against the headboard as the alcohol they drank all afternoon and in the evening was doing its job. She watched as Lauren started to do what she assumed was her nightly routines before bed. Getting her bag ready for the next day, Setting aside her homework from today, taking off her shoes and watch, plugging in her phone, all this little things she enjoyed watching her do that may seem mundane to anyone else but to her she adored. She adored watching Lauren be so Lauren. That thought made her giggle out loud making the blond turn and notice.

"Are you laughing at me?"

"No, I'm laughing at myself actually."

"Oh, and why is that." Lauren walked over to Bo straddling her hips on the bed. Bo let out a gasp at the bold move as her brain suddenly became short circuited and all thoughts went out the window at the proximity of their bodies. Bo rubbed up and down Lauren's thighs as the blond wrapped her arms around her shoulders. Bo leaned up trying to capture the blond in a kiss before she leaned back. "Are you going to answer me?"

"What?" Bo only knew she wanted Lauren. Talking was not on the agenda.

"Why were you laughing at yourself."

"Who cares." Bo crashed their lips together as Lauren chuckled through their kiss. The brunette kissing her hard and passionately as she rolled Lauren over on her back grinding into her center as the moment became heated quickly. Bo slid one hand up Lauren's sweater to the swell of her breast squeezing it lightly before going to the hardened bud and rolling it between her finger tips. Lauren gasped at the sensations hitting her all at once.

"Bo, we can't. Its late." Bo nipped at Lauren's jaw before she licked right below her ear knowing how much that stirs the blond on. "Fuck Bo." Lauren's hips jutted up into the brunette reflexively as the brunette continued her attack.

"Do you not want this Lauren. Do you not want me to make you cum?" Lauren groaned. Of course she wanted to cum. Bo had her so worked up at this point her shorts were ruined. The brunette was like a witch that had her under a spell that she wanted to never come out of. She could feel every fiber of her muscles burning for more, her nerves dancing throughout her body at every new sensation, her skin burning like fire at the heat of desire erupting between.

"Yes Bo. Fuck. Just fuck me." Bo pulled back with a knowing grin.

"Anything you want baby." Lauren just laid back knowing she was completely helpless to her desires for the woman in front of her and that was fine by her.

 -------Somewhere off Campus-----

Waverly and Nicole had walked off towards Nicole's Toyota Tundra truck wanting to have some privacy. They drove off to a secluded spot Nicole like in a park area so they could star gaze. Waverly was laying over Nicole's chest running her fingers on her thigh while Nicole ran hers in brunette locks. neither of them saying anything, just content to be in each others presence together. That's one thing Waverly loved about Nicole. Nothing was every forced between them. They could sit and just enjoy one another in this way and it would be enough. It made her feel that overwhelming feeling of home again, that same feeling she had when she first met Nicole. It still terrified her how easy that feeling came from someone she just met, but for now she wanted to tamp those insecure feelings down. She just wanted to be here in the moment with Nicole. Her Nicole. She turned around still lying on her chest looking into her brown eyes smiling.

"See something you like?" Nicole said with a smirk.

"Maybe.."

"Just maybe?" Waverly smiled as she went up to kiss Nicole softly. She pulled back to  look back at her, the moonlight shining down illuminated Nicole's skin making it look like it was glowing. Her brown eyes had a sparkle to them and everything about her made her seem angelic. Nicole really was the most beautiful person to her and she would never stop feeling lucky to have her in her life. "What's going on in that head of yours pretty girl?"

"Just thinking how lucky I am." Waverly sighed as she leaned her chin on her hand that rested on Nicole's chest.

Nicole couldn't help but chuckle," That's funny because that's exactly the same thing I think every time I look at you." They both smiled at each other as Nicole moved to bring Waverly up her chest and pressed her more flush against her body as they began to kiss each other. Getting lost in the warmth of their love that they have for each other under the beautiful night sky feeling safe and at home in each others arms.

Waverly sadly pulled away from the embrace. "Baby, should we get back? I don't know how long we've been out here."

Nicole tickled up and down Waverly's arms looking deeply into her girlfriends eyes wanting to never let go of her. "If you want, but I'm pretty content right where I'm at."

Waverly chuckled," So what, you want to spend the night out here?"

"Why not? Have you ever made love under the stars before?" Waverly's breath hitched in her throat at the notion. She had sex in the back of cars and given head in bathrooms in movie theaters. This was something completely different. This was the most romantic thing, and it was very Nicole.

"No, I haven't."

"Well then. No time like the present right." Nicole grinned her dimple grin as she pulled Waverly back down on top of her for a kiss. Waverly stopped before they connected.

"Babe, you know I get cold." Nicole couldn't help but laugh.

"Hold on." Nicole pulled half of the Tonneau Cover to the truck bed closed and pulled some more blankets over them as they shifted the other way in the truck bed bringing the pillows with them. "Better."

"Yeah." Waverly smiled shyly.

Nicole reached up brushing a strand of hair behind Waverly's ear before she stroked her thumb over her cheek. "Hey, I always want you to feel comfortable. If you get cold, then I'll always have extra blankets around for you ok. Don't ever feel like you can't ask for what you want or need from me Waves. I've always got you."

Waverly's heart felt like it was going to jump out of her chest with the admiration towards the red head. How could she always know exactly what she needed to hear. She was to scared to tell Nicole how she felt but she needed to let her know something. "I'm falling so hard for you Nicole Haught." She leaned in and kissed her hard before she could respond not wanting to see her reaction. She just wanted to pour all of her emotions out through her kiss and feel everything through her skin as it ignited through their touch. They made love under the stars through the night as Waverly fell even more in love with the beautiful red head. 


	10. The sisters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been a minute, but ya know.....life!

Waverly was elated to finally be hanging out with her sister. They had both been so busy with their significant others that neither really had the time to spare with one another. Waverly had so many questions spinning around in her head that she wanted to know the answers to, but knowing her sister she had to approach it lightly. Also knowing her sister, the best tactic was to have whiskey involved. As she was walking up towards the soccer girls mansion, she saw Dyson walking towards her.

"Well if it isn't the little Earp. How are you, Waverly? How's Bo treating you? How is living with my sister going?" Dyson walked up to Waverly with a smile that sent a sour feeling throughout Waverly's body.

"Everyone is fine Dyson, although I am sure Lauren wouldn't mind if you called her once in a while." Waverly deadpanned.

"I'm sure, but as you yourself are only just now seeing your own sister, I'm sure you see how busy college life can be. But since I have time, I think I'll go pay her a visit now." Waverly innerly panicked knowing Bo was over there right now. Knowing those two were probably in a very compromising position with how those two went at it all the time.

"Um, I think Lauren is at her study group actually, Dyson. You should probably call first." Waverly panicked, hoping Dyson would buy it.

"Yeah, figures she would be. I'll shoot her a text I guess." He shrugged. "Hey listen, I'm sorry for being a dick before. Bo and I have a history, ya know. I'm over it. I'm glad you two are happy or whatever. I hope we can hang out and be chill." Dyson smiled at her the same way as before and Waverly became nauseous as he stuck out his hand for her to shake.

"Uh yeah sure. Whatever. No hard feelings." She shook his hand feeling how clammy and gross they are.

"Awesome. See you around." He walked off and Waverly immediately wiped her hand off on her shorts.

She quickly got her phone out and dialed Kenzi's number knowing it was futile to call Lauren or Bo now.

"Sup yo. You wanna know who be bangin not a ho but you know..." Kenzi started to laugh.

"Kenzi this is serious. Dyson might be coming over." Kenzi spits out her beer all over the floor.

"What the shitballs."

"Yes Kenzi, You have to go over there and tell them!"

"Oh no. No, no and double hell to the no. If you could hear what I hear you would know there ain't no frigging way I'm touching that door till you bleach your entire dorm."

"Kenzi damnit." Waverly sighed." I will buy your booze for a week."

"Well, why didn't you just lead with that." Before Waverly could get another word in to say 'within reason' she hung up.

\----

Lauren was pressed up against the cool wall loving the small reprieve from the heat rolling off of her body. Her skin dripping with sweat, as if she was just in from the rain. Her head leaning against her raised forearms panting her hot breath against the wall. Bo was pressed against her back as she pumped inside of her from behind with the strap on while she swirled her clit with one hand in front and pulled at her nipple with another. Pumping in slow, deep and very hard. Bo going from biting to sucking to licking on her neck tasting her salty glistening skin. Lauren loved this about Bo, how she could be so soft yet so rough. It blew her mind every time she had sex with her, and they had sex A LOT. Every chance she possibly could she was in the brunette's arms, she was insatiable and she didn't care. She had never felt so amazing in all her life, beyond that Bo made her feel like the most incredible woman in the world. She felt wanted, she felt cherished, she felt seen, she felt...loved. Bo scared her in the best way and she was cracking down her walls every single minute she was with her. She was helpless in the brunettes arms. As much as they slept together, they did actually talk all the time too. Bo kept trying to nonchalantly ask about Lauren's past, but she just wasn't ready yet. She knew if she gave Bo that last chip she would give away all of her reigns and fall deeply for the woman. She didn't know why she wanted to hold on to it, fear, insecurity, apprehension, all of the above. Maybe she was scared of real love too. Because what she felt with Bo felt like nothing she had ever heard before. No, what this was you couldn't explain, you could only ever experience it.

Lauren threw her head back as she came again under Bo's ministrations..she lost count..she could care less. Another thing about Bo was she knew how to slow it down just enough but never completely, and then get you back up again in minutes. The woman was a fucking master in bed. Lauren thanked her lucky stars every day that she did cross country because she didn't know if she would have the stamina for the way Bo had sex, but she was going to try as best she could. Bo slowly pulled her hands away from her sensitive areas and started to massage her lower back as she pumped softly letting the juices run down her leg allowing the member to pump in easily. Lauren groaned at the delicious feeling of having Bo ease her muscles as she pushed her closer to the wall to help her stand up better.

"Fuck Bo." Lauren groaned again. Lauren could already feel herself wanting Bo to pump faster with the way she was massaging her back. She couldn't help when Bo ran her thumb over a sensitive area easing the tension making the blond push her hips back hard.

"Ready already baby."

"Fuck BO, how do you do this to me?"

"Baby, you were always like this. You just needed someone to show you." Lauren moaned again as Bo started to pump into her again with Lauren meeting her thrusts. Both women panting and moaning.

Just then the door blew open with Kenzi holding her eyes. "Get dressed bitches, Dyson's coming over." And just like that, she left.

"What the fuck Kenzi!" Bo yelled as she held Lauren tight against the wall trying to protect her dignity.

"Shit Bo! Did you hear her?" Lauren started to panic. The dorm definitely reeked of sex.

"Fuck! Yeah, uh sorry babe. I'm going to pull out ok." Bo pulled out slowly with a whimper from Lauren as her essence ran out along her legs. "Fuck, I hate to waste that."

"Not the time Bo." Lauren went to walk and lost her balance. She had been getting fucked against the wall so hard her legs weren't entirely strong and her pussy was sore. "Shit. Damn babe."

Bo couldn't help but smirk. "You ok?" Lauren just glared.

"Not funny."

"Oh, I know. You sure weren't laughing." Bo purred. 

"BO!" Lauren exasperated.

"Ok, ok. Sheesh." She helped her girlfriend into the shower. Turning it on and went to leave.

"Where are you going," Lauren said softly.

"I thought you wanted me to go?"

"Of course I don't. Come in here, silly." Bo beamed her beautiful smile and hopped in with her girlfriend, kissing her senseless. "No sex though! I'm serious. Just real quick."

"Oh, so a quickie."

"Jesus Bo!. No." Bo smiled....

Lauren rolled her eyes and smirked, "Ok, just one." Bo dropped to her knees, lifting one of Lauren's legs over her shoulder as she leaned against the wall, knowing this would indeed be very quick.

Yes, this woman would be the death of her, and oh what a beautiful death indeed.

\------

Waverly and Wynonna were sitting on Wynonna's bed watching some Rom Com neither were paying attention to, as they sipped whiskey from the bottle and ate popcorn, catching up with one another. They talked about classes and back home and of course, Wynonna couldn't resist being vulgar about how much dick she's had since being at college. Waverly knew to wait until her sister was good and toasty to hit her with the questions she really wanted to be answered. She had felt this wedge between them ever since she left at Christmas and she hated it. When she didn't come home for the Spring or summer, she knew something was up with her sister and the fact that she avoided her made her heart ache. Wynonna hadn't been this distant from her in a very long time and when she was like this, it was only when something very dire had happened.

"Hey, Nonna.."

"Sup Babygirl?" Wynonna was good and sloshed at this point.

"What happened this summer? I thought you were going to at least help me pack and get ready to move here. You know? Help me get ready for college. I figured we could spend time with Gus before we both left the homestead together." Waverly paid close attention to Wynonna's body language as her sister became still and looked off to nowhere in particular. She just took another swig of her whiskey without saying a word. Waverly scooted over to her sister, leaning on her shoulder looking into her steel-blue eyes. "Nonna, did something happen?"

Wynonna sighed before taking another long swig, pushing her sister off of her and laying the bottle on the nightstand. "It's no big deal Waves. Can we just not talk about it?"

"Nonna, I know you've been hiding things from me and it's bullshit! I'm your sister and it fucking hurts that you've been pushing me away. Do you think I don't feel it? Because I do, Wynonna. I fucking do."

Wynonna turned to look at her sister with a look of sadness, knowing she did disappoint her. Wynonna grabbed Waverly suddenly and hugged her deeply. "I know, baby girl. Its just... I just... I fucked up. I just fucked up is all. Like I always do. I didn't want to tell you I fucked up, ok." Wynonna hiccuped as tears began to fall from her eyes as she pulled away, which Waverly quickly wiped away with her thumb.

"Hey, you listen to me. I love you no matter what ok!? We will get through whatever it is. Just talk to me Nonna, don't shut me out. I'm your sister. " Waverly held onto the back of Wynonna's head looking deep into her eyes, trying to convey her point as much as she could, as her sister still shed tears from her bloodshot eyes. Wynonna just shook her head.

"Ok, OH-KAY! I'm sorry. I got into a lot of trouble for fighting and almost got kicked off the team. I had to stay back. I lost all vacation privileges as far as the Coach was concerned. Coach had me do work in her office and I had to go to summer school. If I mess up again I might even get expelled." Wynonna looked down at the comforter and started to pull at the tiny threads that poked out.

"Jesus Nonna! Holy shit. Who were you fighting? Why were you fighting?"

"Just douche bags that thought they were better than me." She shrugged.

"You mean guys? Wynonna did you beat guys up?" Wynonna just shrugged again. "Wynonna how bad did you beat them up?"

"I meannnn, whatever, just a couple to the hospital, no biggie."

"Jesus Nonna! WHY!"

"They lost fair and square at pool, and the others thought they could touch my ass, so fuck em. They got broken noses or broken arms."

"Christ Nonna this isn't Purgatory. You don't have to fight your way through life anymore. You have friends, you have support, you have ME!" Waverly grabbed her sister and hugged her tightly again, wishing her sister didn't feel like she always had to fight the world. 

"It doesn't have to be Purgatory for people to still look at me as some whore and a loser like they always do, Waves. I've worked so damn hard to be where I am and Nicole is still the one who's fucking captain. I'm the best scorer, I'm the fastest, and yet she's the fucking captain?" Wynonna got up at this point, tears streaming down her red face as Waverly sat in shock on the bed. "I am so tired of being the black sheep everywhere I go, no matter what I do to try and be better. The worst part of it all is she's so fucking nice about it all. GOD! I hate that about her so much! UGH! Then on top of it, just because a girl likes to have sex now and then, I've all of a sudden become the campus tramp. Every guy thought he could just come up and have his way with me. Well fuck that! I slept with 5 guys, Waves. FIVE GUYS since I've been here and you met 2 of them. I hardly think that makes me a tramp, I think that makes me a woman in college enjoying her damn self. Motherfuckers." Wynonna grabs the bottle of whiskey and flicks off no one as she takes a deep swig. "Then theres that fucking cunt Evony. Oooohhhhhh, don't even get me started on that bitch. Besides the fact that she has been trying to get into Bo's pants for I don't know how long."

"WHAT!" Waverly jumped off the bed at that revelation.

"Yeah, you believe that shit? She dips her toe in the honey pot too, baby girl. As much as she fucking stabs at her and Dyson, it’s really because she's mad Bo wouldn't fuck her when we were freshman. She's an evil vindictive bitch that never let's anything go, which is why I keyed the fuck out of her car. I also may have slapped the fuck out of her when she called me a whore as the Coach walked by, so there's also that." Wynonna took another long swig before her shoulders slumped and she fell face flat on the bed.

"Wait, you did what now? I thought it was because you beat up a bunch of guys?"

"I did that too." Wynonna mumbled from the comforter.

"Jesus Christ Nonna. The world is NOT against you. First, Nicole is super sweet and really awesome."

Wynonna perked her head up, eyeing Waverly at that statement. "Since when do you give a shit about Haught?"

"I-I uh, I just have hung out with her a couple of times and she's uh.... she's cool Nonna. I like her."

Wynonna grabbed Waverly by the arm, pulling her so close she could smell her whiskey breath, "You listen to me, baby girl. You stay away from Haught you hear me? It's me and you alright. Me and you. She can't have you too!"

"You're hurting me, Nonna. Let go." Wynonna let her sister go before leaning back. "Nonna stop being crazy. If I want to hang out with Nicole, I can. It doesn't mean I love you any less, or that You're not my sister." Wynonna just grunted, chugging more whiskey. "Waverly crawled onto the bed, grabbing her sister, cuddling her into her chest. "Hey, listen to me ok. I will always love you Wy. You are my ride or die, remember? You have been there for me my whole life and we have definitely been through some shit together. We can get through this too. Please don't shut me out anymore. You have to trust me and let me in. You aren't alone and you never were. I love you Nonna. OK?"

Wynonna let out a long sigh before she turned around to face her sister. "Ride or die, baby girl. I love you too." They hugged each other deeply knowing that this was the start of healing for them both. Pulling away Waverly felt the tension slowly leaving her shoulders as she felt her sister coming back to her. 

"Now, enough of this lovey-dovey shit. Lets get some Jason Mamoa on this TV before I throw up my whiskey." Waverly laughed.

"Don't ever change Wynonna."

"Wouldn't dream of it baby girl. Wouldn't dream of it."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moving suckssssss! Sorry it ate up a hell of a lot of time, but I did it all on my own and I feel pretty fucking proud of myself right now. 
> 
> Short and sweet, but I really wanted to focus on the sisters here. Well, with a pinch of smut. Duh!
> 
> As always, thank you to my Beta. @SVaughn21
> 
>  
> 
> Red Hot Rancher will be updated next.


End file.
